Back to Will
by magestic
Summary: I love him. I love him more than words can say or even begin to describe, yet we can never be together... Or can they? Post AWE Will loves Elizabeth and Elizabeth loves Will. We all know this, but how can they be together now? WE romance AWE SPOILERS!
1. Missing Will

Chapter 1: Missing Will

Elizabeth's POV:

I love him. I love him more than words can say or even begin to describe, yet we can never be together.

I hate Davy Jones. The fact that the man is dead doesn't even make me feel better. He's such a cruel man with such a wicked heart, not like Will. No, Will can never be compared to Davy Jones.

At least the Dutchman is in good hands now. I suppose that's one way of looking at it, yet at the same time it does not suffice. I don't like the life of a widow.

Is it too much to ask to be held in his arms just one last time? Oh the things I would give up for that. I long for love and right now I feel none.

I know he's somewhere out there sailing the seas and I know my father's somewhere in the after life along with my mother. Those three are the only people who truly ever loved me, yet I can spend no time with any of them.

I would give anything to see Will once again—anything at all.

"Elizabeth?" Jack said, getting my attention.

I do not wish to speak to him right now though. I want to be alone.

"You know I may not have known Will quite as long as you, but I do believe he wouldn't want you to waste your life like this."

The simple mention of Will's name made my heart ache even more. I wanted Will. I wanted to be with him, but deep inside I knew Jack was right.

My gaze drifted from the sea, for the first time that day. I looked at Jack, yet I still did not speak.

"He was a good man," Jack spoke once again.

"He was," I agreed with deep sadness in my voice.

"Still is," Jack nodded, "Didn't deserve it though, to be separated from you and all."

I silently nodded. I found it strange how understanding Jack seemed to be of everything.

"Anyhow, seems how it's now just you and me, and starring at the sea is getting dreadfully boring, what do you suppose we do?" he asked.

How Jack and I ended up alone together is a rather long story. It all started when Jack cut a hole in Barbossa's map and kept the important part for himself. Barbossa of course did not like this at all and attacked Jack's ship, stealing the map also.

Jack of course, had wanted to attack Barbossa's ship and get his map back, but it was rather impossible considering Jack's "ship" was a mere rowboat and had been completely destroyed when Barbossa attacked.

Jack ended up in the middle of the ocean without a ship and somehow managed to reach shore. How he did this I still don't know and doubt that I ever will know. He's rather secretive about that.

I found him rummaging about on the land and the two of us commandeered a ship and that's how we ended up here, sailing in the middle of the ocean with absolutely no point or purpose.

"Jack?" I asked breaking the dreadful silence. "Why did you elect me as pirate king?"

"Why not?"

I nodded although I had no idea why.

"Truth is love," Jack continued, "I knew you wanted to fight rather than free Calypso and since I was for that id... wait a minute love..."

"What?"

"You really don't care do you?"

I nodded. Truth was I was simply trying to change the subject and get my mind off of Will for awhile.

"So, back to the subject at hand," Jack said, "Seems how you're pirate king... queen... and the fact that I have no map on me whatsoever... where do you suppose we sail to?"

"Jack?"

"Yes, I do believe that is my name, now..."

"Jack!" I said rolling my eyes, "I'm being serious here."

"Sorry, love."

"Is there any way we could possibly free Will?"

"Well, firstly I wouldn't say he's entirely trapped, and secondly... no."

"But there has to be a way doesn't there?"

" 'Fraid not love."

I sighed. Life wasn't fair. Why did everyone who I loved have to leave me?

"Life is never simple," Jack said out of the blue, almost as if he knew what I'd been thinking.

"Whoever said it was?" I asked.

"I don't know, just making a point."

I sighed once more. My mind was on Will again. I wanted to be with him—somehow.

"Is there anyway I could get on the ship?" I asked, hopeful.

"What ship?"

"The Dutchman?"

"Without dieing you mean?"

"Yes, obviously I do not wish to die, Jack Sparrow, unless..."

My mind suddenly started thinking dreary thoughts, thoughts of death and suicide. It wasn't pretty, but if it meant I could be with Will...

"I highly do not suggest killing yourself, love," Jack said.

"And why not?" I asked, completely forgetting all previous morals. Will was the only thing I could think about and because of him I appeared to have lost all sense of logic.

"Think about what you're saying, love. Right now it may seem like being with Will is the only important thing, but you and I, well, the Elizabeth who actually thinks, and I both know that's not what you want, love."

Something was incredibly wrong. Jack was making more sense than I was. Things were certainly abnormal.

"There may," Jack continued, "Perhaps be a way of saving Will, however."

My heart started racing. The sadness in my eyes vanished, happiness was finally there.

"How?" I asked incredibly happy.

He responded with one simple word, "Calypso."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Well, here's the start of my first AWE fan-fiction. Review to let me know what you think please!


	2. Davy Jones

A/N:

Okay, just to make things a little clearer everything in italics is a flashback. And I just gonna to mention this right now my direct quotes from the actual movie may be off because well, I've only seen the movie once, so apologize for any incorrect quotes.

Also, meant to put this last chapter but, FYI: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything in regards to it. Obviously if I did I'd be writing a fourth movie rather than writing random fan-fiction. Alright so anyway on with the story...

Chapter 2:

"_Elizabeth! Elizabeth, are you dead?" _

"_No!"_

"_Good!... I think I am."_

I have the same dream every night now. Actually, it's more of a nightmare.

It always starts the same way. First I meet father at world's end. That was a moment I shall never forget.

Only once in my life before then had I ever felt so sad, that was when mother died. I was heartbroken. To find out your father is dead is definitely not a good thing. Words could not describe my emotions that day. I was heartbroken.

There was one thing in particular that made me feel better however. That was Will. Being held in his arms gave me great comfort as I sobbed into his chest.

Then the dream gets worse though. My father suddenly vanishes and I find myself on the Flying Dutchman. Will is there too only he is not Captain, yet.

_Jack comes along with Davy's heart. He's about to stab it I can tell, but suddenly things take an unexpected turn. _

_Davy Jones stabs Will in the heart. He can barely breathe. _

_I notice Jack out of the corner of my eye. He seems shocked and sad. I've never really known Jack to have any emotions for another person and find this rather awkward. I suppose he considered Will his friend. _

I find it funny that I find this part of the nightmare far worse than the death of my father. Perhaps that's because I felt the same way when it really happened.

The death of my father was awful, but at least Will was there to comfort me. When Will died I had no one. No one to grasp me in their arms and hold me as I cried. Technically, I suppose Jack did, but that was just to get me of the ship.

When I first started having this nightmare I'd wake up relieved that it was just a dream, but then I would remember that I wasn't dreaming and all the pain and heartbreak came back.

Now however, I know it's not a dream and don't even have to think twice. It's reality—horrible reality.

Awaking from yet another nightmare I decided to confront Jack about what Calypso had to do with me being able to see Will again. I'd asked him before, but he hadn't been willing to give me any answers.

I found Jack at the steering wheel of the ship, just I'd suspected he'd be.

"Jack," I begged, "Could you please tell me how you plan on saving my husband and what Calypso has to do with this whole thing?"

Jack shrugged. "When the time's right you'll know, love."

I decided to try a different approach. "As king of the pirates, I demand to know how you plan on saving Will."

"First of all, love, you can't use your authority as king to get information out of me and secondly, Will really isn't in trouble, now is he? So, how can you say he needs saving?"

I wanted to respond, but couldn't think of an argument. Once again Jack was right. Being Captain of the Dutchman wasn't hurting Will, well at least not physically, so I suppose technically, he would be just fine and therefore didn't need saving, but still... if he's as crazy about me as I am about him he needs saving from his emotional heartbreak.

"Calypso though? What good could she do?" I asked aloud, "Didn't she turn on us during the battle?"

"Think of it this way, love. Who brought Barbossa back from the dead?"

"Tia Dal... Calypso."

"So therefore who could bring Davy Jones back from the dead?"

"DAVY JONES!"

I was completely disgusted at the thought. Bringing the man who had killed my beloved Will back from the dead!? Why on earth would I want to do that?

"No, love," Jack grinned, "Davy Jones can not bring himself back from the dead. The correct answer would be Calypso, goddess of the sea."

I rolled my eyes at his stupid comment. "I know that obviously, but why Davy Jones? Why not bring Will back to life?"

"Because, Will is neither dead nor living, and someone who isn't dead can't really be brought back to life now can he?"

"No."

"Exactly!"

"I still don't see how Davy Jones fits into all this."

"It's a secret."

"WHY?"

"Because, we're in the middle of the ocean with no source of entertainment and watching you try and figure it out is rather entertaining."

I sighed. Jack could be so annoying sometimes. "Why must you torture me so?" I asked.

"Why not?"

"Is this some sort of revenge for me k... killing you?"

A frown crossed Jack's face. I could tell his death was bothering him and I quickly regretted bringing up the topic.

"Sometimes we endure pain in our lives that is far worse than revenge," he explained, the frown never leaving his face.

I silently nodded. I knew he was referring to Will's death. I knew it was bothering him. Jack appeared to have different feelings about death now than he had before his incident with the kraken.

I first noticed it when I discovered my father was dead. Upon realizing that we were still in world's end and realizing my father was indeed dead I noticed that Jack for a split second has a look of sympathy in his eyes. I don't know if it was for me or my father, but even though it didn't last long, it was there.

The second time I noticed it when we saw the dead kraken on the land. I can't exactly describe the way he looked, but I knew that somewhere deep inside his black heart Jack felt pity towards the creature.

I saw it again when Will died, only this time it was far more obvious. He wasn't even able to continue with stabbing the heart at first. He seemed dreadfully upset by Will's death. Perhaps it was because he'd spent so much time with Will. Perhaps he even considered Will to be his friend, which wouldn't honestly surprise me. Either way Jack felt sympathy towards Will and I do believe that Davy Jone's actions even shocked him.

I know it shocked me. Just as it seemed that the fight was ending, just as it seemed that everything was going to end perfectly Will died and honestly there is no man I hate more than that of Davy Jones!!!!

"Elizabeth," Jack said, causing me to leave my thoughts behind, "I... I really did like the young whelp."

"As did I."

Jack sighed. "You needn't always be so brave about this whole thing, you know."

I wasn't too sure what he was referring to, but I supposed it had something to do with my lack of emotion. Perhaps, Jack considered brave people to be emotionless, I don't know.

"I like bravery," I responded, not really knowing how to respond.

Jack laughed. "Keep telling yourself that, love."

I smiled, but then grew serious again. "Why must we save Davy Jones, Jack?"

"All part of the plan love, all part of the plan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Alright, there's another chapter. Don't know when I'll be updating next, as I currently have two stories in progress, but I'll update as soon as I possibly can.

And to all my reviewers from last chapter including: catycatcat, NickiHartistheName4, LuvAngel44, Juniper, THEHUNTRESS06, E. C. Rose, Willabeth4Everx3, The Summer Breeze, jordananne, acacia59601, ficticious character, I'm Not Weird, I'm Gifted & broadwaychick07;

**Thank you all for compliments and for reviewing! **

I hope I didn't miss anybody in that list either and if I did I am **incredibly** sorry.

Anyway, everyone review please! You're reviews are greatly appreciated! And I'll update as soon as I can!


	3. The Pain of Destiny

A/N: Disclaimer: okay, obviously I don't own POTC or anything to do with it.

Chapter 3: The Pain of Destiny

Will's POV:

"Do you fear death?"

I've asked that question so many times that I'm sick of it. I know I must do my duties as captain, but many times they are just so boring! Honestly, who in their right mind would want to guide souls around all day, asking if the dying would like to join their crew? Being immortal has few advantages!

I owe great thanks to Jack though. If it weren't for him I'd be dead. That's the only good thing about this job, avoiding death. Though, in a sense I am dead.

I'm not physically dead, just emotionally, if there even is such a thing. The pain is great, greater than the deepest wound, greater than death itself. I should know, I've been dead before, even if it was only for a few brief seconds.

Death isn't a pretty thing, but being separated from the one you love is far worse!

My father tells me that ten years sounds much longer than it actually is, but I know he's just trying to make me feel better. I appreciate it, that I do, but still.

I miss Elizabeth and I shall be missing her for another bloody long 10 years.

I want to hold my darling wife in my arms again and tell her I love her, just one last time. To see her again would be so wonderful, even if just for a minute. I love her and without her I am nothing.

I remember the first day I discovered my love for her. I remember how glad I was when she first told me she loved me. I remember the heartache I felt when I saw her kiss Jack. I remember the happiness I felt when I discovered she didn't really have feelings for him. I remember the joy I felt when she became my wife.

Those memories will be something I shall cherish forever, but I don't want to be sitting here cherishing memories of the past, I want to be making new memories—go on new adventures, perhaps even start a family, whatever those memories may be. I want more than what life has thrust upon me.

Is that too selfish, to want to be with one's wife? I think not, but apparently destiny thinks differently.

Destiny is not something we can escape, nor is it something we choose. I have a certain destiny about me, that I do, but not one that I enjoy. My destiny is to guide the dead, how boring.

I want Elizabeth. I want to hold her in my arms and tell her that I love her. I want to kiss her, I want to hug her. I just want to be able to spend time with her. Is that so much to ask, to be able to spend time with one's wife?

Sometimes a horrible fear crosses my mind, a fear that she won't be there waiting for me after those ten years are up. I fear that she'll find another man, one who's alive, unlike myself.

These fears fill my mind with horrid thought, but I must remember that she is my wife. I must trust her—I _**do**_ trust her. I love her with all my heart, wherever it is. She'll be faithful to me. I must believe that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Sorry this is so short, but there's not too much I can write from Will's POV for this story and I wanta keep Elizabeth's thoughts for the next chapter.

I was originally going to keep this all in her POV, but now that I think about it I kind of like the idea of going to Will's POV occasionally. Let me know what you think.

Review please!


	4. Pregnant

A/N:

Disclaimer: still don't own POTC, highly doubt I ever will. Seriously though, can someone tell me in a review or something whether I actually have to put this in every chapter, or if just once at the beginning is enough. I see people doing it both ways and am really confused about that. Anyhow...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Pregnant

Back to Elizabeth's POV:

You don't love someone for what they are, but for who they are. Will was a blacksmith. I was the Governor's daughter, but even still we fell in love. It didn't matter to either of us that our ranks in society highly differed. Society can think whatever they want, half the time their judgments are so dumb anyway, not that it matters now. I'm far away from society, but also far away from the one I love. I want Will.

My mind is disrupted from these thoughts as I go to lean over the side of the ship again. Being sick isn't something I enjoy, but recently I find myself constantly getting sick. I would blame it on sea sickness, had I not been fine on all my previous journeys. I wonder what is causing it.

"Been doing that a lot lately," Jack comments, seeing me leaning over the rail of the ship again.

"It's not really something I can avoid now is it?"

"Don't know, maybe if you didn't get yourself pregnant."

"I am not pregnant," I clearly state.

"Keep telling yourself that, love."

I am not pregnant am I? I suppose it's entirely possible..., but no, it couldn't be. I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant! I'm on a pirate ship, that is no place to have a child.

"Jack," I ask, "Where are we heading to anyway?"

"To Calypso."

"Calypso is the goddess of the sea, isn't she already here?" I ask looking down at the sea before me that I have now managed to turn a very sickening color.

"Not quite, love," he smiles.

"Jack, What makes you think I'm pregnant?" I ask returning to our previous conversation.

"Well, I don't know," he sarcastically remarks, "The throwing up could have something to do with it."

"It could be seasickness."

"That has never hit you before?"

I sigh. "I can't be pregnant. Now isn't a good time to be with child."

"Should have thought about that before hand, love."

Suddenly I realize something. My poor unborn child, assuming I am pregnant, will grow up without a father. Once again sadness overcomes my emotions.

Jack sees this and speaks again. "It's not that bad love," he says trying to comfort me.

He's really changed recently. I've noticed it since we returned from world's end. It's almost like that good man deep inside him is finally coming out, like he no longer likes to wave at moments when he can do the right thing as they pass by. He certainly is changing, and I hope it's for the better.

"Jack, did you grow up with a father?" I ask.

He gives me a puzzled look. "We all have fathers, love."

"Yes, but did you know him? Did he spend time with you when you were young?"

"Doesn't really matter now does it. I am what I am whether or not my father thought me how to be that."

"You're a good man, Jack Sparrow."

"_**Captain**_ Jack Sparrow," he corrects.

I want to ask him if he thinks my child will grow up normally even though there's no father in his life. I wonder if that really affects a child all that much. I suppose it most have some sort of negative affect, but than again it can't be that bad.

No, I convince myself, my child will be fine. After all, I grew up without a mother and I turned out alright didn't I? Perhaps I'm not the calm, polite lady my father wanted me to be, but either way, I personally like to believe that regardless of the choices I made that my father disagreed with, such as becoming involved with a blacksmith, my father was still pleased to call me his daughter.

I miss my father. Why did those I love have to be taken away from me? There are times that I hate Beckett more than I can say. He started this mess.

I feel somewhat upset mentally, by all the hatred I find myself feeling recently, but I just don't know how to stop feeling it. That's all I feel though recently is either hatred or depression—oh, this better end soon.

Sometimes I fear that I'll be like this forever, missing Will forever. I hope we can get him back soon enough. I love him so much and this spending no time with him is bothering me greatly!

"Have you ever been in love, Jack?" I ask.

He looks at me puzzledly again. "What's with all the strange questions, love?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Makes no difference," he sighs, leaving me forever wondering.

"Good news, love," he states, "We've almost reached the one place on the earth that Calypso can be summoned from."

"You mean so we can free Will?"

"Well first we'll have to be saving Davy Jones technically, but yes."

"Must we really bring him back from the dead?" I ask.

"Unfortunately yes. Anyhow, on the positive side, we're here."

I should be happy, I really should, but somehow I don't feel happy about this whole bring Davy Jones back to life thing. I sure hope Jack knows what he's doing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There's another chapter:) I've had so much time to update this week it's amazing, but just as a warning for future reference, I normally don't update this frequently.

Anyhow, review please!

And to everyone who reviewed last chapter I sent you all a review reply via email. Thanks for all your reviews guys!

Also, I still want to thank my non-registered user reviewer:

Caitlin:

In regards to whether bring back Davy Jones is for the best or not I'm not going to let you know how that's turning out for the sake of story suspense right now, but it'll be revealed in the next chapter, but don't worry too much this is a WE story so he won't be ruining their relationship, if that's what your wondering about. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Calypso

Chapter 5: Calypso

Still Elizabeth's POV:

"Calypso," Jack called. We were in the middle of the ocean. It looked like any other place, the only thing surrounding us was water, yet apparently something was special about this place, apparently this was the only place where Calypso could be summoned.

"Calypso," he called again, "Goddess of the sea, I summon thee."

Suddenly a massive rock started to emerge from the water. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. The rock started rising quicker and quicker and soon the whole area in front of us was all black rock. Upon the rocks sat Tia Dalma, or should I say Calypso? She was back to human size again, no longer was she gigantic as she was when I last saw her.

"What da ya want?" she angrily asked, something we'd done had made her mad apparently.

"Just here to ask for a favor that's all," Jack explained.

"And the favor be's that?"

"Was wondering, Calypso, you wouldn't by any chance consider brining a certain soul back from the dead would you darling?"

"Smooth talking won't help ya none, Jack."

Jack shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"What reason da ya have ta bring a soul back from da dead?"

"Save Will, get someone to replace him, free him from his curse."

Calypso began laughing. "Aye, ol' witty Jack has a soft spot does he?"

"Soft spot?"

"Can't stand ta see da two lovebirds separated can thee?"

"Got nothing to do with that, mate."

"Then what's in it for you Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack didn't respond. I wasn't sure that he had an answer.

Calypso continued laughing. "I knew it. You have a soft spot for romance."

"Ew, no!"

"Tis true, isn't it?"

"Not romance, mate, more like... more like... something else."

"Like what?"

"Like Will Turner, is a good man, pirate none the less, but a good man and no good man deserves the fate of guiding lost souls, especially when that good man has better things he could be doing."

"All men have better things they could be doing. What make Will any different?" Calypso asked.

"Well, he's," Jack said, searching for excuses. "He's... he's," he glanced at me and an idea came to him, "He's away from her, and if you don't mind me saying so I think that's entirely unfair for a man to have to overcome such horrible fate of being separated..."

"I get da picture!" she yelled, cutting him off, "But do not forget dat Davy Jones was also separated from his lover."

"Yes, but she didn't love him as much as Elizabeth loves Will."

"JACK SPARROW!" she yelled, clearly angry now.

I wonder how many times a month someone yells at him like that. It seems like there's always somebody who's mad at Jack, whether it be Norrington, Beckett, Calypso, Davy Jones...

My thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind as the argument continued.

"Did ya know that I was da one who loved him? And I loved 'im more dan she ever loved Will!"

Jack shrugged. "Ah yes, that would explain exactly why you weren't waiting for him when his ten years was up!"

What was he talking about ten years? Now I was entirely confused.

Calypso didn't respond to this. She suddenly looked incredibly sad.

"Who da you want ta bring back, Mrs Turner?" she sadly asked.

Davy Jones, I thought, but the words just wouldn't come out. Was I sure I could trust Jack? Is this really what I wanted?

Seeing that I wasn't answering Jack stepped in.

"Davy Jones," he exclaimed, "She wants to bring back Davy Jones!"

"First of all yer name is not Mrs. Turner," Calypso angrily responded, "And second of all, ya can't have Davy Jones! He's wit me now."

"What?" Jack asked.

"He died at sea and I am da goddess of da sea so I took 'im to join me and we are in love."

This was my chance to speak. Perhaps I could convince her to help us some how.

"Then you know what it's like!" I said.

"Know what what's like?"

"What it's like to be in love."

"What's yer point?"

"My point is that you understand how heartbroken I must be to be separated from the one that I love."

"What do ya want me ta do about it Mrs. Turner? Ya can't have Davy Jones!"

"Surely you must know of a way we can save Will," I assumed, "You're the goddess of the sea you must understand the Flying Dutchman and it's curse."

"Perhaps der is a way," she responded, finally giving in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jack," I asked, once we were sailing once again. We were following Calypso's orders as to where to sail. She'd given us specific directions and we would arrive at our next destination within a day.

"What were you talking about back there in regards to Davy Jone's 10 years being up and Calypso not waiting for him?" I asked.

"Aw that," Jack responded, "If the captain of the Dutchman is deeply loved by someone upon the end of his first ten years he can return to a specific place. If when he reaches that specific place his love is waiting for him he'll than he'll be free from the curse."

"And if she isn't there?"

"He serves on the Dutchman forever."

"So will Will be free in ten years then?"

"If we don't manage to save him before then, yes, but only if you're waiting for him."

"So there is hope even if this fails," I say, relieved, "But ten years is a long time."

"Aye."

My heart calms down slightly. Ten years is long, but eternity is longer. Tonight perhaps I will sleep better now that I know I'll see him once again even if this fails, but still ten years is a long time.

Those would be ten long and painful years, but for the sake of seeing Will again I would do it. Right now I don't wish to focus on this though. I want to try and save Will now. Ten years is too long to wait.

It's almost like I miss him more with every passing day. Will is so wonderful! There isn't one thing about him that I don't love, his personality, his looks, everything about him is just so perfect. Never in my greatest dreams could I have married a better man, in fact the only man I've ever married in my dreams has been Will. I love him with all my heart and nothing can ever change that not even ten years, but hopefully it won't come to that.

"Best be getting some sleep, love" Jack suggests, "We'll be there tomorrow, and you'll need to be well rested."

"Yes," I agree sadly.

"Got something against sleep?" he asks, hearing the sorrow in my voice.

"Every time I fall asleep I see him there dead in my arms," I explain, suddenly opening up to Jack. I don't know why I am, I suppose I just need someone to talk to and he's the only one around.

"Me too."

I must say I was rather shocked at his response, it wasn't normal for a pirate to admit to such things.

"Jack, is it really that bad at world's end?" I ask, assuming that's what has caused his sudden personality change.

"You have know idea, love, no idea at all."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Another chapter! Bit longer than the others, but hope y'all enjoyed that. Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you'd all go review! Reviews motivate me to update quicker, seriously!


	6. His Heart

Chapter 6: His Heart

Still Elizabeth's POV:

"_Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" he calls. _

"_Will!" I respond._

_He runs towards me happy as can be, almost like a young child on his birthday when he gets to open his gifts. _

_Happily he pulls me into a hug. I can't help but smile._

Then unfortunately I wake up. It was just a dream.

Why do we have to be separated from those that we love? Why is the world so awfully cruel. This is depressing.

I go back to sleep hoping to have another dream about Will, but I don't.

"_You all listen to me! LISTEN!," I scream, "The other ships will still be looking to us, the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilgerats aboard a derelict ship? No, they will see free men and freedom! And the enemy will see the flash of our canons and they will hear the ringing of our swords and they will know what we can do! With the sweat of our brow and the strength of our backs and the courage in our hearts! Gentlemen, Hoist the Colours..." _

Why did I say that? Why didn't we just leave and forfeit? Then Will would still be alive. I wish he still was.

Suddenly my dream, or rather nightmare, changes. Will is sitting in my arms gasping for air.

"_Will!" I panic, "Will, look at me. Look at me!"_

_I watch as Will takes his final breathe. _

"_No!" I cry, "Don't leave me! I won't leave you!"_

As I wake up from this horrid nightmare there are tears running down my eyes. This is far too emotional. Why did Will have to die, why? I love him. I love him like I've never loved anyone before and here he is dead.

And why does this bloody nightmare keep repeating itself? I hate this! It's bad enough that I had to live through it once, but to have it repeated in my mind every time I fall asleep! This is dreadful.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asks as he opens my door, "You alright?"

I try to wipe the tears from my eyes, but it's not use more and more just keep pouring out. "I'll be fine," I say, partially trying to convince myself.

Jack sighs and sits on the chair in front of my bed. I find this rather awkward, but don't comment.

"He was a good man."

I nod unable to speak.

"A fine pirate. No one saw it coming."

I nod again.

"Too bad it had to end that way really, had good potential."

"Jack," I sob, "What happens if this fails? What if there's no way to get Will back."

"Then we always have the ten years and the curse ends to rely on."

"Ten years is a bloody long time!"

"Aye."

A few moments of silence pass between us before Jack speaks once again.

"So I was thinking, love, we should be going to the fountain of youth eh?"

"What?"

"Once we save Will and all."

"Why?"

"So we can be immortal or rather I can be immortal, I just need someone to watch me ship once we get to the land."

"Is death really all that bad?" I ask.

Jack's silent for a moment, which is something that rarely ever happens normally it's almost impossible to get him to shut up.

"Death is," he explains, "Indescribably horrid, the worst words could not begin to describe such a thing."

"Is my father going through that right now?" I ask.

Jack shrugs. "Probably not, Davy Jone's locker's a bit different than the underworld, love."

"I suppose it's Will Turner's locker now," I sigh.

"Think on the positive, love, sure Will may be responsible for all the lost souls and such things, but at least he's not dead and you will definitively be able to see him again whether it be in a few days or if worse comes to worse ten years."

I nod in agreement then I remember something that I can't believe I've forgotten.

My heart immediately starts racing in fear. "Jack," I ask in panic, "Where's Will's heart?"

"What?"

"The dead man's chest what did I do with it?"

Immediately I begin panicking. How could I have lost a thing of such great worth. If that gets in the wrong hands William Turner will be dead and then there will be no hope left.

This is awful just completely awful! I begin searching, but can not find it. What the heck did I do with the chest. Oh, Will would kill me if he knew!

I promised him—I promised him I'd keep it safe and here I've lost it.

Jack starts looking around as well, but neither of us can find it. This is bad—very bad!

"_It was always your. Will you keep it safe?"_

I promised him I would, but now I've lost it. How could I? What is wrong with me? His very life depends on that chest and I've lost it!

As if things could not get any worse, I suddenly feel sick again. There is no doubt in my mind now that I'm indeed pregnant. It's strange and unexpected, but I suppose it's just one of those things that I'll have to live with. It's not that I hate children either, I've always thought of being a mother one day just not well I'm sailing off to save my husband. A ship is not a good place to be pregnant.

I quickly run to the edge of the boat and watch the sea change color as I lean over the railing.

"You alright, love," Jack asks.

"Don't worry about me, find that bloody chest!"

He continues looking as I change the color of the sea beneath me. It's not a pretty site.

"I'm starting to think we've lost it, love!" Jack yells.

"Brilliant observation, now keep looking!"

"Are pregnant women always so ornery?" I hear him mumble.

"When they've lost their husband's heart, yes!"

"Well, that was rather stupid of you."

"Just find the heart!" I order, then find myself leaning over the railing again.

"Not like your much of a help. He is your husband after all."

"Not like I have much of a choice at the moment."

"You could look and do that at the same time," he suggests, "Then you can clean the ship up afterwards."

I look at his disgustedly. "You've got to be kidding."

"Does it look like I'm kidding, love."

"Jack, shut up and find the bloody heart!"

Finally he continues looking. How on earth did I manage to loose it? Right now things could not be any worse than they are.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Okay, well there's another chapter.

Thanks to my awesome reviewers from last chapter and if everybody could review this one it'd be really cool! ;)

And to my non-registered reviewers:

raye:

did update and will continuing updating as quickly as I can as long as I keep getting reviews. Thanks for reviewing!

elis grey:

thanks. Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!


	7. When Everything Is Wrong

Chapter 7: When Everything Is Wrong

"Jack, shut up and find the bloody heart," Jack says in a feminine voice, clearly mocking me.

"Would you just find it?" I ask, still leaning over the ship. This couldn't get any worse...

"Do you know how much I've done for ya already?"

"Jack please, none of that'll matter if we loose that heart."

"Well technically we've already lost the heart so looks like it already doesn't matter, now does it? Looks like pirate king Elizabeth Turner is a disgrace to her whole family and due to her not watching the heart she's basically condemned her husband to death.

Now I really hoped it wouldn't come to this, you know, love. That's why I let Will stab the heart, so he could bypass death and become immortal, but it looks like that's not possible when you leave the heart in possession of the pirate king. Sad isn't it?"

I feel my eyes beginning to water. How can he be so cruel? One moment I think Jack's changing for the better, but the next he's worse than ever. You can never trust a pirate to be there for you when you need him most, not unless that pirate is Will Turner, which unfortunately, as Jack said, I have condemned him to death.

"Oh yes, that'll help," Jack says, seeing my tears, "Crying'll bring him back now won't it."

"You... you...," I say, trying to think up a good insult, "You bloody pirate!"

"You're on to talk."

"You never even cared about me did you? You never cared whether or not we found Will? You wanted to do something for me so that you could make me feel obligated to do you a favor and guard your ship while you go to the fountain of youth, didn't you?

But now that's all fallen apart hasn't it? So now I suppose you'll be deserting me, won't you Jack? You'll leave me alone on some bloody island to have some bloody child and then..."

"Calling your child bloody is not a good start at motherhood, love," Jack says, cutting me off.

"And telling someone how horrible they are is not a good way to increase a friendship, Jack Sparrow!"

"First of all it's _**Captain**_ Jack Sparrow, love. Secondly, at no point did I say I wanted a friendship and thirdly I only spoke the truth love, only the truth."

"Even still you really needn't state it so cruelly!"

"And as a pirate you should be use to that."

"And as a good man, you should know better than to talk to a woman like that."

"Well, you should know better than to consider me a good man."

"Deep within your heart you are a good man."

Jack laughed, "Shows what you know."

A few moments of silence pass between the two of us. I'm finally able to stop leaning over the rail, my stomach finally settling, but I didn't feel like talking. My whole life was falling apart. Everything was wrong.

"Jack?" I ask after a few moments.

"Yes, love?"

"Could you please help me find Will's heart?" I sigh.

He stands in silence for a moment before responding.

Finally he speaks, "Suppose, so."

Without me even saying anything more he goes under the deck. I know I should go with. I should go find Will's heart, after all I'm the one who lost it, yet, I can't bring myself to do so. Why is everything so wrong?

"Didn't find the heart, love," Jack announces coming up on deck a few minutes later.

I want to tell him to continue looking seems how he hasn't found it, but can't bring myself to do this knowing that I myself am not even looking.

Perhaps I should just accept the fact that it's lost. Perhaps I should just get over it and move on with my life, but how can I knowing I am responsible for my husband's death.

No! I can't do that! I won't! Will's life was in my hands, and I lost the only thing keeping him away from death! How could I be so stupid!?

"Did find something of interest though," Jack announces, seeing that I'm not responding to his earlier comment.

"What did you find Jack?" I ask.

"Davy Jone's hat."

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Well, there's another chapter for everyone. I'm sorry that I didn't get around to replying to most of your reviews from last chapter, but I did read them all and really appreciated all of them. I've just been so busy lately, with exams in one week now and all that other crazy school stuff.

Anyhow, review please!


	8. Bargaining for the Heart

Chapter 8: Bargaining for the Heart

"Davy Jone's hat?" I ask, just to be sure I heard right.

"Something makes me think he's got something to do with this missing heart problem," Jack said, holding his hat.

"You're certain it's his?"

"100, love."

"Why is his hat on this ship?"

"Well, let's exam this issue shall we?" Jack suggests, "At what particular point in time did you loose Will's heart?"

"When we found Calypso."

"Aye, and who did Calypso say was with her?" 

"Davy Jones."

"Therefore when would Davy Jones have lost his hat?"

"When Calypso was talking... distracting," I corrected, "Us!"

"Exactly!"

"But isn't Davy Jones dead?"

"Yes."

"So how did he take the heart if he's dead?"

"I suppose this is just one of those things that you and I, the living, will never understand."

I nod. "Why would he take the heart though? Was it not bad enough that he killed him?"

"Well, see there's where you're wrong love, he didn't kill Will because although Will technically isn't alive, he's still not dead. By stabbing the heart Will survived, and Davy Jones failed."

"So he took the heart to kill Will?"

"Unfortunately yes, but perhaps there's a way of avoiding that, if we're not too late already."

"How?" I ask hopeful.

"Turn this ship around, love, we've got a meeting with Calypso."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luckily we hadn't gotten to far from the one place on the sea where Calypso could be summoned and shortly we arrived there again.

"Calypso," I hollered, just as Jack had done before. "I summon thee!"

Nothing happened, but luckily Jack was there to make it work.

"You got it all wrong, love," he explained, "It's Calypso _**goddess of the sea**_I summon thee!"

The moment he spoke those words the black rock emerged from the water again with Calypso once again sitting on it.

"Aye, the great Jack Sparrow tis back, isn't he?" she laughed.

"What did you do with Will's heart?" I asked.

"His heart tis safe wit me now," she explained.

"He gave it to me to protect!"

"Aye, tole ya ta keep it safe didn't 'e?"

"Yes."

"Too bad ya didn't do dat."

"What do you want with his heart anyway?"

Before she could answer Jack joined in on the conversation.

"Now as you can see," he explained, "Dear old Elizabeth here..."

"Old!?"

"Quite love," he said without even apologizing. "You see Calypso, darling, Elizabeth, she is distressed and completely heartbroken here, knowing that she must wait a long, painful ten years, and she here is willing to give you absolutely anything in exchange for her beautiful husbands heart."

I wondered for a split second why he was calling my husband's heart beautiful. I thought it was a rather awkward word to describe a heart, but no one said Jack was normal.

"Da curse tis made," Calypso explained, "So dat she must endure ten long years of pain. Dat tis da point of it."

"Can you not show any mercy?" I beg. "You know what it's like to be without the one you love. You know how hard it is," I cry, "Do you really wish to put that horrible pain upon others?"

"Absence makes da hart grow fonder."

"My heart can not grow any fonder of him! I want Will. Is that so much to ask?"

"What could we possibly give you," Jack asked, "Calypso, in exchange for the heart?"

Calypso laughed. "Nothing tis worth da value of 'is heart."

"Something must be," I argue, "Calypso, what is the one thing you want most in this world?"

"I have all dat I want."

"Surely, there must be something!"

"Like wat?"

"I don't know," I sigh, ready to admit defeat.

"I do!" Jack yells, saving me once again.

"Really? Den tell me wat it tis I want, Jack Sparrow."

"How bout Davy Jones? You say you're so in love with him, then why would you ever want him to be taken away?"

I have no idea what that means, but it must be very significant since whatever it is caused Calypso to become very saddened again. She looked as if her heart would break, almost like I imagine I did when Will and I separated last.

"You and I both know, love," Jack explains. I look at him thinking he's talking to me, but soon realize I'm not the only person he calls love.

"Soon the two of you will be separated," Jack continues, "Soon Will will come and take him away from you."

What is he talking about? Why is Will coming and what does this all have to do with Calypso?

"Then you won't be able to see him again. Won't that be difficult?" Jack says.

"Wat can ya do ta stop tis?"

"I," Jack explains, "Happen to be a good friend of Mr. Turner, and just in case he doesn't think so, we can also use her for backup." He says pointing at me.

"And ya can convince 'im not ta take 'im?" Calypso asks.

"Awkwardly worded, but yes!"

She sighs and thinks for a second before speaking.

"Jack?" I whisper, "What's going on?"

"Quiet, love."

I notice that Calypso seems to have made up her mind. She looks at Jack and speaks once again. "Tell William not ta take 'im, den ya can have yer heart back."

"When's William coming?" Jack asks.

"He is on 'is way now. I will be waiting below," she says and with that she vanishes, the rock she was sitting on leaving with her.

"Alright, Jack, what's going on?" I ask.

"She's getting us Will's heart back."

"Yes, I got that, but what is it we're suppose to do?"

"Every soul that dies at sea needs to be taken to world's end at some point."

"Yes, but what's..." I begin to ask, but suddenly realize the answer. "Davy Jone's died at sea."

"Aye, and who's responsible for bringing the dead to world's end?"

"The captain of the Dutchman, so Will."

"See now you're catching on, love. I taught you well."

"You taught me nothing," I respond, "So then we're suppose to make sure Will doesn't take Davy Jones away from Calypso?"

"Aye."

"She won't stab his heart though will she?"

"No, then she'll have to be separated from her love once again to become captain of the Dutchman."

Relived, my heart finally stops racing, but I still have one more question for Jack.

"Why doesn't she just let Will take him and then visit him at world's end?" I ask.

"Must I explain everything?" he sighs, "Calypso is goddess of the sea, meaning she can't leave the sea."

"But she left it before."

"When she was trapped in human form, that was different."

"Why are pirate stories all so complicated," I sigh.

"That's what make them interesting, love."

"Whatever happened to those fairytales where boy meets girl, they fall in love and live happily ever after?"

"See those are the boring type of people that the pirates kill for fun."

"Well, that's pretty gruesome."

"Aye, but tis true isn't it?"

"Not really."

"Sure it is, look what Davy Jones did to your husband."

"Perhaps," I sigh. "So when Will comes to take Davy Jones, will I be able to see him?"

"More than just look at him, love, you'll even be able to talk to him!"

That was kind of what I meant by see him, but I don't bother telling Jack that.

"Of course that may not entirely be a good thing," he adds.

"Why not?"

"Well, you will have to admit to him that you lost his heart."

I hadn't thought of that before. This would not be easy.

"What if I don't tell him?" I ask, out of curiosity.

"You have to tell him, he'll need to be knowing exactly why we don't want him ferrying Davy Jones to world's end."

I sigh a deep and heavy sigh. Life is complicated. I just hope he'll still be able to trust me with his precious heart again, and hopefully he'll also be able to forgive me as well. Otherwise I don't know what I'll do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

There's another chapter, probably the longest chapter so far, but whatever. Anyway if everybody could review that'd be great!

I also wanta thank my non-registered reviewer from last chapter:

fluffy- I think both of your questions have been answered by this point in the story now. Anyway, glad to know you like it so far and find it thrilling. Thanks for your review!


	9. Soon We Meet Again

Chapter 9: Soon We Meet Again

Will's POV:

Sometimes things don't go as planned. Sometimes all you can think about is the one you love and how much you want to be with her, yet you can't be with her. You can't because this bloody world is cruel.

Life isn't easy. People are mean. The world is mean! Davy Jones is mean! I hate him so much...

How could he be so cruel. He only killed me because he knew I was in love, that's why he did it. Bloody man! I hate him, yet now I'm stuck ferrying him to the land of the dead and I don't know how I'm going to cope.

Sometimes I want to just abandon this bloody ship. I know that if I do I'll turn into a sea creature, just as Davy Jones was, though. Sometimes I think that wouldn't be so bad, that I can live as a sea monster, but then I think of Elizabeth. I know that if I don't do my job correctly we will never be able to see each other after the ten years are up.

I look forward to that day greatly—the day I shall see my beloved once again, the day we shall be able to be together, the day we will never again be separated from each other for any reason whatsoever. I realize it'll only happen if she stays faithful to me, but I know she will. She will be tempted, I am sure, but she'll stay faithful. If she loves me half as much as I love her she'll be there on that wonderful day ten years from now, well technically I suppose it's really 9 years 10 months and 3 days.

Yes, that's right, I count down the days, but what's wrong with that? I am so anxious to see her once more. I can not wait to hold her in my arms again and tell her how much I love her.

Right now I can not focus on that however. I need to focus on the task at hand. I need to brace myself to ferry Davy Jones to world's end. I don't know if I can do it, but I have to—I must! For Elizabeth's sake, for our happily-ever-after in ten years, for the ability to spend forever together, I must ferry Davy Jones, but that doesn't mean it'll be easy.

I'll have to keep my mind on Elizabeth, have to remember the reward awaiting in ten years that I'll receive for doing my job correctly. I'll have to do it, it'll be difficult, but I must.

Yet, how am I to? To ferry my worst enemy, the man responsible for brining me this fate, the man who tried to have me killed, and technically he succeeded. This is going to be difficult, there is no doubt in my mind of that. I HATE DAVY JONES!

Yes, that's right, hate him! Hate him from the bottom of my heart, wherever it may be. Hate him more than everything I could possibly think of! I sound cruel, I sound heartless, but I can not think of this man in any other way. I don't mean to be so cruel, but he is a horrid man...

I mustn't focus on this though. I must focus on the task at hand. I have to put my anger aside and ferry him to the land of the dead, I have to do it, I have no choice.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elizabeth's POV:

He'll be here soon. My heart ache's for his return. It's only been 1 month and 27 days, yet I still miss him. It feels like it's been so much longer.

I miss him still. I don't think I'll ever stop missing him for as long as we're apart, but soon it'll be better. Soon I shall see him. It'll only be for a short period of time I suppose, but that's much better than nothing.

I wonder how he'll react once he finds out how I lost his heart. I hope he doesn't get angry. It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone, couldn't it have? I don't know, but I just hope my Will will be at least somewhat understanding.

I see his ship now off in the distance. My heart starts racing with nothing but pure happiness as he comes along. I love him, I always have, and I truthfully believe I always will.

There is so much I have to tell him, yet I won't have much time. I hope he'll be understanding about everything. I hope that if he does get mad, he won't stay mad for long. I hope he just won't get mad period. Soon I shall find out though I suppose.

Suddenly it hits again, that child's making me sick once again. Oh, the joys of motherhood!

I suppose that'll be something else that I'll need to tell Will as well. I'm not entirely sure how to, but perhaps I shall first explain to him about the heart then hopefully the news of our child will cheer him up and perhaps lessen his anger. I hope he won't be too mad.

He's close enough that I can see him now and I know he sees me to. My heart is racing!

He must be wondering what the heck I'm doing leaning over the side of the ship. He also must wonder what I'm doing here.

Soon the day I've been dreaming of will occur. Soon we'll be together again! There is only a few moments before he reaches my ship now! Excitement is flowing throughout my body! I'm going to see my husband again! It's only a matter of seconds now till I'll be able to speak to him, till we'll be in each others arms...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Well, there's another chapter. I realize it's a bit short, especially after the length of the last one, but that just seems like a good place to end it. And coming up next Will and Elizabeth finally see each other again!

Review please, and thanks goes to anyone who's reviewed or been reading this story so far! Thanks guys!


	10. Reuniting Temporarily

Chapter 10: Reuniting Temporarily

Elizabeth's POV:

"Will!" I call, as his ship reaches mine. My heart is racing with excitement. I can't believe this is actually happening! Truly, it must be a dream, but no it isn't! It's real, and I could not be any happier!

"Elizabeth!" he says, shocked upon seeing me, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Will!" I respond.

"What are you doing here?"

My smile faded. Suddenly I remember what I have to tell him.

"Will," I explain, "There's something you should know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Will's POV:

My mind automatically thought the worst. It's only been a few months and she's already ruined any hope of us every being together? That's what she's going to tell me, I know it!

I can tell by the tone in her voice that she's done something wrong. The way her smile faded also confirms it. I can't believe it! Why? Why would she do this to me? Could she not have stayed faithful? Why, Elizabeth, why?

"I lost it, Will," I hear her say.

I wonder if I even want to know what _**it**_ is. I know there's another man involved, I just know it!

"I'm sorry," she apologizes.

Oh, she better be! All she had to do was remain faithful for ten years and she couldn't even last three bloody months!

"I didn't mean to," she continues.

That's what they all say after they realize how stupid they've been. Well, now my entire motivation for ferrying Davy Jones is completely gone!

"He stole it. I didn't even know he was on the ship!" she explains.

Alright, now I'm really confused. How could she not know that this man was on the ship, the man that stole my precious bride!

"Please don't be angry," she begs.

Angry? I'm not angry, you've just sentenced me to an eternity on this ship, that's all! Nothing to be angry about there!

"They might give it back though," she continues.

What the heck is she talking about?

"If you leave Davy Jones here she'll give back the heart, Will! It's that simple!"

The heart? She lost my heart, and to Davy Jones of all men! Oh my goodness Elizabeth, what is wrong with you?

Alright, I need to calm down. I need to be forgiving. It had to have been an accident, she'd never do this on purpose. But to put my heart and life in the hands of a man who's already killed me once? Oh goodness Elizabeth, what have you gotten us into?

"Please understand it was an accident," she begs.

I'm not entirely sure how to respond to this. Only one word will come out of my mouth. "How?"

"Jack and I, We were trying to figure out how to set you free from your curse early, but while we were talking with Calypso, Davy Jones stole your heart Will.

I'm so sorry, Will. It was accident honestly. I shouldn't have left it alone. I'm so sorry," she sobs.

Even though she's lost what could possibly be my most valuable possession, I still can't be very angry with her. I love her too much. She's my life, the reason I live, well I don't suppose it can really be called living, but she's the reason I carry on. I love her, far more than words could ever possibly express.

"Elizabeth," I say trying to comfort her, but she doesn't let me say anything more before she speaks.

"Will, I'm sorry, I really am."

Using my newly claimed magically powers I transported myself from my boat onto hers. I couldn't stand to just stand nearby on my boat and watch her cry. I grabbed her in my arms and softly spoke to her once again.

"Elizabeth, it's alright. It was an accident. You've already worked out a solution. Every thing's going to be okay."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back to Elizabeth's POV:

As I cry onto his shoulder I know it'll be alright, just like he says. He's a forgiving man, and I'm very thankful for that. I love him, and now as he holds me in his arms I know that this love will never die. We'll be together forever. Even if we're miles apart we'll still have our love for each other, keeping us together as one.

My tears decrease as I look into his wonderful, reassuring eyes. Those eyes can make the worst day in the world feel like the very best. The love and passion they show is amazing. Words can not describe everything I feel when I look into those handsome eyes of his, but it is a reassuring feeling, a feeling that let's me know I'm not alone.

"I'm incredibly sorry," I say again, feeling incredibly guilty.

"It's alright, Elizabeth," he smiles.

How I've missed that smile. Looking at it I too can't help, but smile as well.

"Will," I say my smile increasing, "There's something else I need to tell you. Something much better than my first piece of news."

"What is it my love?" he asks.

I pause as I think of a way to tell him the news.

"Something magically happened the day that you left," I explain.

Will looks at me a little confused.

"Upon that day," I smiled, "You gave me a child."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Will's POV again:

A child? Had I heard right? I was going to be a father? This wonderful piece of news was amazing, yet horrible at the same time.

On one hand I was going to be a father. I was going to have a child. Yet, on the other, I would never be there to see my baby's first footsteps, to hear it's first word, I would miss out on a whole lot and worse it'd grow up without a father by it's side.

I knew what that life was like and it was not something I wanted for my child, but what was I to do? There really wasn't anything I could do.

"Elizabeth," I smile, realizing that she'll be expecting a response. "That's wonderful news." In my heart however, I do not know that I believe this. Is it really wonderful?

"You don't seem so thrilled," she responds. I should have known that she'd realize the truth.

"What's wrong, Will?"she asks.

"I just... it just bothers me that I'll never be there," I sigh.

"I know," she responds, "But that's why we're going to free you from this, Will! I'm going to do everything I possibly can to end this curse early! Ten years is far too long! Either I succeed or I die trying!"

"Don't be dieing on me now, Elizabeth," I laugh, "I really don't want to have to ferry you."

"That's exactly why I plan on succeeding, mate," she says, laughing slightly.

How I've missed her. I hadn't quite realized just how much I did miss her until I was standing there holding her in my arms.

Slowly I leaned in to kiss her. I'd missed my wife and now that I was with her again I never wanted to let her go, but I knew deep within my heart that I'd soon have to.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Yes, finally Will got to see his beloved Elizabeth again! I know you guys were all desperately waiting for this chapter so hope it didn't disappoint.

And to everyone who reviewed the last chapter Thank you guys so much! Your reviews are awesome! They totally motivated me to write this chapter as quick as I could for you guys!

Now, it'd be really cool if you could all go push the little button over there that says submit review!

Thanks guys!


	11. Calypso's Plan

Chapter 11: Calypso's Plan

Elizabeth's POV:

"William Turner!" a voice from the sea beckoned. I immediately recognized it as Calypso's.

Will broke away from me to face her.

"You have a duty," Calypso reminded him, arising from the water and sitting on it. I'm not really sure how she did so without sinking, but I suppose that's all part of being a goddess.

"Aye, and I believe that duty involves him taking your beloved to die!" I spoke, reminding Calypso of our deal.

"He's already dead, love," Jack corrected.

I don't know where he came from. I hadn't seen him there before, but Jack has a way of sneaking up on people, I suppose.

"I do believe what you meant was," Jack continued, "That Will needs to take him to world's end, but either way Calypso still has to be separated from that stupid bloody mongrel."

"Davy Jones is no mongrel!" Calypso said defensively.

"Well, he is part fish and part man making him mixed breeds and..."

"Dat's where yer wrong," she slyly laughed, "'e is human now."

"But dead," Will spoke, "And you and I both know what happens to the dead, unless... perhaps we could make an arrangement to avoid the so called ferrying of Davy Jones."

"If you leave Davy Jones wit me," Calypso bargained, "I'll give ya yer hart."

"That's not quite enough," he argued.

I couldn't believe what my husband was saying. Why was he being greedy at a time like this? Had he completely lost his mind? Calypso has possession of her heart and all she'd have to do to kill would be stab it, yet he was arguing with her!?

I noticed that Jack was also rather shocked at Will's remark. Unlike me, however, he did not just stand and watch.

"Dear Calypso," Jack said, "You'll have to forgive Will. He's a bit out of it, too many deaths, does things to your brain ya know. Perhaps I should speak to him a moment before this conversation goes anywhere else."

"There'll be no need for that," Will argued, "I know what I want. Just not ferrying Davy Jones isn't enough."

"Can I just point out the fact that she still has your _**heart, **_mate?" Jack asked.

"I'll let Davy Jones stay with you," Will continued, ignoring Jack, "On a few conditions. You give Elizabeth back the chest, never take it again, and this doesn't affect my ability to do my duty. We consider my duty done in ten years even though I happened to miss one soul, that being Davy Jones's."

"Yer too smart fer yer own good, William Turner," Calypso grinned.

"If you thought I wouldn't see through your plan than you've clearly underestimated me. I know exactly what you planned to do. You hoped I'd leave him here in exchange for my heart, yet if I left him here that would mean that I'd never be able to complete my duty as captain of the Dutchman therefore I'd never be able to step back on land when the ten years are up."

It's times like this that I'm incredibly thankful that Will isn't stupid. I'd completely overlooked that detail.

"So," Will continued, "Do we have a bargain or not? You give me the heart in exchange for Davy Jones being able to stay with you _**and **_my duty is still considered finished in ten years even though I leave him."

"And you don't take the chest ever again!" I said, noticing that he'd left that out.

"Ya' learn da ways of piracy well, William," Calypso grinned.

"Do we have a deal?" Will asked, "Or shall I take Davy Jones away from you forever?"

"Fine," she agreed, "Davy, bring young William da chest."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Will's POV:

Davy Jones suddenly arose up from the water, minus the fish, he now looked like a normal man.

Anger overcame every other emotion in my body. How could he do this, just appear in front of me like nothing was wrong, like nothing had ever happened!?

"Well, if it isn't my murderer," he grinned, "Should really thank you William for letting me be with my beloved Calypso again."

He seemed so happy, but that did not change my feelings for him! That bloody man was the reason I was here and I hated him for it! I wanted to rip out his throat I wanted him dead, but since he was already dead, I suppose what I really wanted was to kill him again.

I knew those feelings were wrong, but I couldn't help it. The bloody man had ruined my life.

But, no I couldn't focus on this now. Someday perhaps I'd learn to forgive him, then again maybe not.

"Here is yer hart, William," Calypso grinned, handing it to me, "Now be gone, ya have a duty, tis destiny."

With that both her and Davy Jones vanished before my eyes. I felt rather relieved knowing he was no longer there. How I hated him, I really did have to stop thinking so cruelly about him though.

I took one last look at Elizabeth, knowing that I'd have to leave her soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elizabeth's POV:

As he looked at me I knew he'd soon be leaving. I saw the sorrow in his eyes, sorrow that was only there because of me--because I can't be with him.

"I'll find a way to save you, Will," I said, determined to do so.

"I know," he smiles, with that wonderful smile once again. He grasps my hand in his.

"Take care of our child well, as I know you will," he said.

I smiled at him, words didn't seem necessary.

"Elizabeth, I want to know that I love you, I've never stopped loving you, and I never will stop loving you," he smiled, than he added in a tiny whisper, "Even if you fail."

I knew that he was talking about finding a way to save him. Small tears began to pour out of my eyes.

"Will," I began, but couldn't find words to finish.

"Shh," he said, silencing me, "It's going to be alright, Elizabeth. No matter what happens I'll forever be with you, in your heart."

I smiled. It's strange how something that sounds so awkward can make me feel so much better.

"Here," he says handing me his chest once again, "Take this with you. It's still yours, just as it's always been."

I feel like I should really give him something in return, but I have nothing. Instead I simply take the chest.

"I won't loose it this time," I promised.

He smiled and kissed me one last time.

I knew he had to go, but I really didn't want him to leave. I watched as he headed back to his ship stopping to say something to Jack, though I wasn't sure exactly what.

He then used his magical powers to transport himself back to the Dutchman. I watched it sail off with tears in my eyes. I already missed him.

I then promised myself that I won't fail him. I'll save him, I'll save him long before those ten years are up!

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

There's another chapter. Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter! There's already over 100 reviews for this story, and I wanta thank all of you who ever reviewed for making that happen!

I also wanta thank everyone who's been reading even if you haven't been reviewing!

Okay, so now if you could all hit the button that says review, it'd be awesome!

Thanks guys!


	12. Illness

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. My computer broke and it's rather difficult to update without a computer. Anyway, hopefully I'll be updating a whole lot quicker now since it's working again. :) Sorry for the long wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Illness

Elizabeth's POV:

I try to remain strong. I try to appear unbreakable. I want to give the impression that I'm fine even when I'm not. Even if my entire world's falling down around me, just as it is, I will not break, I will not fall. I'm Elizabeth Turner and just as Turner's always do I will stand strong!

"Jack?" I asked, trying to take my mind off of Will.

"What is it, love?"

"Where are we heading to?"

"To where Calypso told us to head before we... _**you**_," he corrected, "Lost the heart."

"You honestly think she told us the correct direction?" I asked angrily. Sometimes it shocks me how stubborn Jack can be.

"And why wouldn't she tell us the correct direction?"

"Because she's Calypso!" I yelled.

"Oh yes, that makes so much sense now," Jack sarcastically remarked.

"Jack Sparrow..."

"_**Captain! **_Captain Jack Sparrow, love."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "_**Captain**_ Sparrow, could you please tell me why you would be so stupid as to trust Calypso after she stole Will's heart?!"

"Just because she stoles his heart doesn't mean she pointed us in the wrong direction, love."

"And why wouldn't she?" I asked, "Clearly she enjoys seeing us suffer."

"Truly she's not that bad, love."

"She stole Will's heart."

"Correction, Davy stupid Jones stole Will's heart."

"Under Calypso's command!"

"Aye, you do have a point there," he admitted.

Finally it appeared that Jack was seeing things the way I was. How could he still believe that Calypso had told us to head in the correct direction after all she'd done to us? Not only had she stole Will's heart, but she'd also tried to have him unsuccessfully finish his duties by not ferrying Davy Jones. She had already tried to trick us once and I had no doubt in my mind that she'd also done so even before that.

"Perhaps it'd be best if we'd visit Calypso again," Jack sighed.

"But how can we be sure that she'll tell us the truth?"

Jack remained silent and I knew that I'd stumped him. There had to be some way to make her tell the truth, but how?

Before I could find an answer my thoughts were disturbed. I felt sick again, only this time it was much worse than before.

I suddenly felt incredibly dizzy. I tried to run to the side of the ship, just as I had all the other times, but my dizziness made that rather difficult.

Giving up I collapsed to the ground, hoping that not moving would make the dizziness go away. It really didn't help, but it was just so much easier to sit there on the ground than to try and get up.

Suddenly I felt it coming. I knew I should really try to run to the edge of the ship, but I just couldn't and before I knew it there was a wonderful mess all over the deck.

I could tell Jack was angry from the moment he looked at me. I had only seen him this angry once before and that was when I was burning the rum to make a signal so long ago when we were stuck on that island together.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked disgustedly.

I tried to think of a smart remark, but none would come.

"Honestly, you just couldn't have walked to the side could ya? Is that so hard for dear old Elizabeth?"

Why did he keep calling me old? Did he think it was funny or something?

"Now clean that... guck up!" he ordered.

I stood up to do so, but soon realized that wouldn't be possible. I quickly sat back down.

Jack suddenly pulled out his pistol. "Ignoring your captain isn't something I'd suggest, Elizabeth."

"Jack, you wouldn't shoot me," I stated, hoping it was true.

"No," he shrugged, putting his pistol away, "But I was hoping it would motivate you to clean that mess up."

I sighed. "Jack, I really can't."

"There's a mop over there," he pointed.

"I know, but... Jack, I'm ill."

"Yes, I think the mess proves that."

"No! I mean, I'm more ill than I was before. I can't walk Jack."

"What?"

"The dizziness…it's too much Jack."

"Aw, dizziness," he nodded as if he completely understood. "You know I've been thinking, love," he sighed, "Ten years isn't that long."

"What?" I asked in shock. Was he seriously saying what I thought?

"A pregnant woman shouldn't be at sea, love, and having a young child on a ship could be even worse."

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to face the facts.

"I won't give up, Jack," I sighed.

"Was afraid of that," he sighed, "Well, the least you could do is get to a bed."

Before my brain even had time to comprehend what was happening, I felt myself lifted off the floor and being carried in Jack's arms towards the Captain's quarters.

He left me on the bed in there alone. Normally I wasn't this weak, normally I was much stronger, but being pregnant changed things.

Silently I lay on the bed with nothing to do, but think and how saddening thinking can be when all you have to think about are things of the past. The good days have passed. Happiness is a thing of the past, but soon I will save my precious Will and happiness shall come again, but until then I lay here in pain, thinking, remembering what once was.

A/N:

Once again I apologize for how long it took me to update, but now that everything seems to be working computer wise I should be updating way quicker and since it took so long for this one I'll try to have the next one up within the next four days maybe earlier if I can.

Review please. Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter too:)


	13. Temptation

Chapter 13: Temptation

To say I don't feel guilty about leaving Jack alone would be a lie. Everything he was doing right now was for me, yet I couldn't even help him. I wanted to though. I hated just lying around in bed waiting for something to happen.

Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I carefully got out of bed and slowly began walking towards the deck. I was weak and it was difficult, but I managed to get there.

Upon reaching the deck I immediately sat down not wanting to stand much longer.

I don't think Jack noticed me as he approached the place Calypso could be called from, and I soon heard what were now becoming eight very familiar words.

"Calypso," Jack called, "Goddess of the sea, I summon thee."

Once again Calypso emerged from the sea and once again the black rock emerged with her. Only this time she looked incredibly angry.

"Why 'ave ya summoned me, yet again?!" she asked, very angrily.

"Well, there seems to be a problem, Calypso, you see Elizabeth, has pointed out a very nice point."

"This bettah be werth me time, Jack," she groaned.

"You see Elizabeth and I as well, think you may have perhaps lied to us when you gave us a heading."

Great anger shone in Calypso's eyes. Anger pierced her lips. She was far from happy now.

"Ya mean ta tell me, ya disturbed me again fer dat?"

Jack stood still for a moment and then responded. "Well, yeah," he shrugged

"Jack Sparrow!" she angrily yelled, "Why must ya keep separating me from my love fer nothing?!"

Jack shrugged. "Well to begin with it is indeed _**Captain**_ Jack Sparrow..."

"I don't care wat it tis. Dat still don't give ya a reason fer takin' me away from me love."

I knew it would probably be best if I kept silent, but I couldn't ignore that comment.

Using all the energy I had in me I rose to my feet. "So it's not alright for us to separate you from the one you love, but it's perfectly fine for you to separate me from the man that I love then?" I asked.

Jack motioned for me to shut up, but I wouldn't, not now.

"Is that the way it works now, 'cause I don't believe that's entirely fair, now it is?" I questioned and that sat back down.

Calypso stood silently for a moment until suddenly a massive grin came to her face. "Ya be too selfish fer yer own good, Mrs. Turner, but don't werry I can quickly change dat," she replied in an almost threatening manner.

"All I want to know is the correct heading to save Will," I stated.

"There'll be no need fer saving Will," she responded grinning, "Once I git through wit 'im."

My heart started pounding. What was she going to do to him?

"Tanight, William Turner vill be tempted by another women and if he give in ta curse can neva be broken," Calypso laughed, "Do ya want ta know who dis women is Mrs. Turner?"

I wasn't entirely sure whether I did want to know or not so I simply remained silent.

"Dis women," Calypso grinned, "Zee is me."

Seconds later she was gone. I hoped with all my heart that Will would be strong. If he failed we'd never be together again. He had to do this. If only I could have stopped her, but I couldn't. I'd angered Calypso and now Will would have to pay for it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Bootstrap's POV:**

"And her eyes were just incredible," Will told me. He was describing what all happened when he was suppose to be getting Davy Jones to ferry him to the land of the dead. He had already told me the entire story earlier, but this time he was only mentioning the parts that had to do with Elizabeth.

I can tell by the way he talks about her that he misses her. I've heard so many stories about her already. Sometimes I really couldn't be bothered to listen, but I do anyway. He's my son and personally, I think telling me all about her makes him feel better.

"I couldn't believe it when she told me she was with child," Will continued.

"Aye," I nodded, "I remember when your mother told me about you."

"At least you were given the option of being able to watch your child grow up," Will sighed, "You simply choose not to, I'm forced into it."

I had a feeling that had been bothering him. He wasn't too happy to be leaving Elizabeth and knowing she was with child only made it worse.

Every time he mentions that I feel rather guilty about leaving him at such a young age. It'd be a lie to say leaving to be a pirate wasn't what I wanted though.

"One day you'll meet the child," I responded, trying to make him feel better. I didn't think it was working though.

"He'll be practically grown up by then," he sighed.

"Nine is far from grown up, William."

"I won't be there to see its first steps, hear its first word, watch it grow up," he sighed.

"Aye, you can really miss a lot," I sigh, knowing from experience. Sometimes I really regret leaving him.

Suddenly Calypso appeared in front of us from out of nowhere. No matter how many times I saw someone do that it still shocked me.

"Hello, William Turnah," she grinned as she moved towards him.

"Calypso," he greeted, eyeing her suspiciously.

" 'Ave ya been feeling lonely out hare?" she asked, moving closer towards him.

I immediately knew what she was doing and I hoped my son would be strong enough to stand against her. This could end badly.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Well, gonna end it there with a bit of a cliffy. Don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully it shouldn't take very long.

Thanks for reviewing last chapter those of you that did and if everyone could review this chapter that would make me super happy and totally motivate me to post the next one even quicker! ;)


	14. The Magical Ball of Lies

Chapter 14: The Magic Ball of Lies

"_William," Calypso said in a romantic tone._

"_Calypso," Will responded in the same tone._

_Upon hearing him say her name she leaned in towards him and…_

I woke up startled, scared to death! What a nightmare!

For the first night in what seemed like forever I'd been able to sleep without having flashbacks of Will's tragic death, but I couldn't even be relieved because those nightmares were being replaced with ones of him kissing Calypso.

I should have trusted him more than that. I did trust him, I knew he'd never kiss Calypso, but in my subconscious state, when my dreams took over my thoughts, he was there, kissing her and worst of all he was enjoying it!

"Trouble sleeping, love?" Jack asked, disturbing my thoughts.

"Yes," I responded, trying to show no emotion in my voice.

"Ah, worried about dear William are we?"

"He'll stand strong."

"You know," Jack stated, "Ya may get a better sleep if ya actually slept on a bed."

I knew he was right. I'd fallen asleep in the middle of the deck and it really wasn't that comfortable, not that it really mattered--I still got nightmares no matter where it was that I slept.

"I'm fine here, Jack," I said, not really wanting to move.

"Fine, but keep that bucket close at hand since I really don't wanta be cleaning up another mess."

I nodded. I did somewhat feel sorry for him. It wasn't fair to him for me to be causing him so many problems. It wasn't his fault I was pregnant. It wasn't even like he was the father. That would just be _**so **_wrong!

I wished there was something I could do to make the situation better for Jack, but really what could I do?

Slowly I drifted back to sleep, wondering how long I had until my next nightmare would arrive.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Will's POV:

Why did Calypso care if I was lonely or not? That didn't appear to matter to her before when she created this awful curse. This had to be some sort of a trick.

"Do ya wish fer some company, William?" she asked.

"Depends on who that company is," I responded. If this was some sort of trick I was not going to fall for it.

"What if she be a woman?" Calypso asked.

"Then that woman would have to be Elizabeth."

"Forget 'bout Elizabeth, William, see is yesterday's news. There be much bettah women dan zee."

At that point I knew exactly what she was up to. She was trying to make me ruin my chance of seeing Elizabeth in ten years, but that was one thing that I wouldn't let her succeed at!

"Zee have moved on, William," Calypso continued, "See did no wait da ten yars. See is wit Captain Jack Sparrow now."

"I don't believe you," I responded.

"Tis true dough," she continued, "Da ya want proof?"

"I don't need proof to know you're lieing!"

She appeared to completely ignore my comment and continued speaking. "Fine, den I'll git ya proof."

Suddenly some of the water from the sea rose and sat hanging in mid air in front of her in the form of a sphere. It was almost like a magic ball of water.

Suddenly I saw two figures within it. One looked like Jack and the other like Elizabeth.

"Da ball show wat 'tis happenin' right now," Calypso explained.

As I gazed into it I saw an awful sight! It was enough to make me sick!

There within the ball of water Elizabeth Turner,_** my**_ _**wife**_, was kissing Captain Jack Sparrow!

-----------------------------------------------

A/N:

Tried to make this clear, but incase anyone is confused; regardless of what Calypso said the ball doesn't show what is happening right now. Basically she lied, Elizabeth is _**not **_kissing Jack, hence why the title is called the magical ball of _**lies.**_

Anyway, hopefully that makes everything clear for anyone who was kind of confused.

Anyway, once again I left you guys with a bit of a cliffy since you don't know Will's reaction and all, but don't worry that's coming up next chapter.

Review please! Seriously, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update!


	15. The Lacking Trust

Chapter 15: The Lacking Trust

Will's POV:

The pain was great emotionally. How could my beloved Elizabeth do this to me? What had I possibly done to deserve this fate? Eternity was a long time.

"Tis heartbreakin' ta see what zee do," Calypso stated, "I… I William would nevah do dis."

I knew that was lie. Calypso had already done something like this to Davy Jones, what was to stop her from doing so to me as well?

Why was she even interested in me in the first place? She never really showed any great signs of this before and was she not in love with Davy Jones only a few days ago?

Well, whatever the reason for her sudden love, I would not steal another man's woman. I know that seems almost like a lie since I technically did take Elizabeth away from Norrington, but she never even loved him. Perhaps that's really not a great excuse, but either way, I wouldn't take Calypso from Davy Jones. Even though the man was my worst enemy, but no, I wouldn't do that to him. Although it could be very nice revenge… no, no, I won't.

Even if Elizabeth betrayed me I wouldn't do the same to her. I still was a married man and a marriage is not something you just throw away or forget about when another woman comes into the picture.

I couldn't believe Elizabeth had done this to me though. I tried to trust her. I tried to believe that she'd remain faithful. I supposed I'd put my trust in the wrong person.

"Now dat Elizabeth betrayed ya, William," Calypso explained, "Da curse already can nevah be broken. Ya can betray 'er all dat ya want."

I was already aware of that and I'd already made my decision.

"Just because she did something to me, doesn't mean it'd be right for me to do it back to her," I responded.

"Aye," she said, "But how often do pirates do what tis right?"

"Then perhaps I'm less of a pirate than you think."

"Ya already betrayer yer crew on da Black Pearl in da past. Ya betrayed 'er den why not again?"

"Even if I were to betray Elizabeth in this manner, which I'm not, I'd need some time to get over her first."

"Gitting over 'er can be mach easier wit me."

I sighed. "Leave me alone, Calypso."

"But why? Don't ya want to 'ave someone ta love ya?"

"The only woman who I want is Elizabeth, but if I can't have her then so be it, I'll have none."

"Eternity tis a long time ta spend alone."

I sighed. I knew it was true, eternity would be a long time, but even still I would not betray my wife. "I won't betray her," I stated.

"But zee already betrayed ya."

"It doesn't matter, that doesn't give me the right to hurt her."

"See is not hurting if see is wit another man."

I sighed again. The truth hurt. "Say what you want," I said, "It doesn't matter—nothing matters. I've made my decision and if I have to spend eternity alone then so be it."

"So dat is yer decision den?" she asked.

"Yes."

Calypso smiled. "Yer love fer Elizabeth tis strong, but yer trust is lacking, William."

This somewhat confused me. What was she talking about?

"Ya must learn ta have more faith in yer wife," Calypso continued, "Zee did not kiss Jack. Ya should 'ave known in yer heart dat see would no do dis. Zee love _**you**_ William and ya must learn ta trust dat love."

"But if she didn't kiss Jack," I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Testing yer love and ya passed, but yer trust… dis does not pass."

"So can the curse still be broken then?"

"Da curse still only last ten years, but if one of ya betrays da other dis will change.

I must go now. Davy Jones awaits."

With that she vanished out of sight. I suddenly felt a hand on my back. It was my father.

"I'm proud of you, son," he said.

I sighed. "I wish I could say the same."

"What do you mean, William? You stood up to Calypso and resisted her temptations."

"I know," I sighed again, "But I was too quick to mistrust Elizabeth."

"Ya can't be blamed for that…"

I cut him off. "I should have more faith in her."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, William."

I stood there silent for a moment thinking before I spoke again.

"I wish I could be with her," I said, sighing once more.

"I know, William," he responded, "I know."

--------------

A/N:

Well, there's another chapter everyone. Coming up next chapter I think I'll be going back to Elizabeth's POV for awhile. Anyway, review please. Thanks for reviewing last chapter too everyone!


	16. Not Alright

A/N:

Once again gonna apologize in advance if my quotes are off by a bit. Haven't seen the movie all that much and the stupid theatre stopped playing it here. :(

Chapter 16: Not Alright

Elizabeth's POV:

"_Just kiss!" Barbossa screamed across the ship and we did. We kissed like we'd never kissed before. Both of us were incredibly happy, finally we'd been joined in marriage, but it didn't last for long. _

"_Ain't it ironic holding life and death in the palm of one's hand?" Jack asked, holding Dave Jones's heart._

"_You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow," Davy Jones remarked._

"_Cruel is a matter of perspective." _

"_Is it now?" Davy Jones evilly stated. _

_Upon that moment my world ended. Davy Jones stabbed my beloved Will in the heart. My world would never be the same again. _

_I saw Will grasping for breathe. Within my heart I knew this was the end, but I wasn't ready to believe it yet. _

I woke from my nightmare once again, crying as always.

I was somewhat glad that I was no longer dreaming of Calypso and Will kissing like before, but either way this flashback nightmare was awful, yet it kept repeating itself.

"You alright, love?" Jack asked.

"No," I stated in response.

That was the first time in my life, that I remember at least, that I actually answered that question without the use of the word yes. Normally I was strong and would not admit to defeat.

Perhaps it was the hormonal imbalance from my pregnancy or perhaps it was my lack of sleep, or maybe it could even be blamed on all the emotional drama I'd suffered, but either way my world was crashing down around me and I was not alright and this time I wasn't even hesitant to admit it.

I don't think Jack really expected me to say no either since he really didn't appear to know how to react.

"So are you… going to be alright soon then?" he asked.

"No."

"Well… this is interesting."

Without even thinking, I began blurting out all my problems. "My husband's dead. My child is going to grow up without a father. Calypso won't cooperate. We don't have a heading. I can't sleep without having either a nightmare or horrible remembrances of past events. My father's also dead as well and…"

"Alright, calm down, love," he nervously responded, trying to make me stop.

I sighed. Why was I putting Jack through this anyway?

"I realize you miss your husband," Jack said, continuing to try and calm me down, "But we're working on that now aren't we?"

"What if there's no hope?" I moaned, "What if Calypso won't give us a heading because there is none? What if she can't bring him back? What if I die before the ten years are up?"

Jack looked at me puzzled. "Why would you die?"

"I don't know, anything could happen."

A few very short moments of silence passed before Jack spoke again. "I think it'd be best if you went back to sleep, love."

"Yes, it would be now wouldn't it, if only I could sleep!?!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, love."

"Stupid nightmares haunt me every night. Not one night have I slept peacefully since his death!"

"Alright, calm down!" he yelled.

Suddenly I noticed tears running down my cheeks. Everything was wrong and I couldn't hold this in any longer.

"Sorry?" Jack asked. I suppose he thought his yelling was the reason I was crying.

"Why'd he have to kill him?" I asked.

Jack shrugged. I think my mood swing was sort of freaking him out a little.

"All because we were in love, too. So now he gets to be with Calypso, but what do I get? What about Will and I?"

"You know, love," Jack said desperately attempting to make things better, "I heard distance strengthens a relationship."

"But it can also tare it apart."

Jack nodded uneasily and then spoke again. "Well, suppose I should better go… uh do… do something."

"Jack, don't go," I begged.

Surprisingly he listened to me and stood still.

"What I'd give to be held in his arms right now," I continued, still speaking of Will.

Jack nodded uneasily once again.

"Just one night, that's all I'd want, one peaceful night with just the two of us… one night where I could sleep peacefully, knowing Will was there. I love him, Jack."

"Yes, I'm rather aware of that."

"More than words can describe," I continued, "If only there was a way for us to just live normal lives, to be able to start a family the normal way with man and wife together."

"It's a nice dream," he shrugged, uneasily.

"It should have been a reality," I sighed.

Before either Jack or I could say anything more the black rock emerged from the ocean once again. Calypso also emerged sitting upon that massive black rock.

My heart started pounding within my chest. I didn't know whether I should be scared or happy. Why was she here?

"Elizabeth Turnah!" Calypso yelled.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice quivering in fear of what I may hear.

"Yer husband William…"

"Yes?" I asked in the same tone as before. I was petrified. I feared the worst. Tell me he was strong, I silently begged, please tell me Will didn't give in.

" 'e passed da test," Calypso stated.

The fear I had building up inside of me suddenly vanished. I felt relieved. I knew he'd stay strong! I was overjoyed! If this was all she'd come to tell me then this wasn't bad news after all.

"As a reward," she continued, "I will give ya a heading."

"A heading?" I asked and as I did Jack asked at the exact same time, "To get Will back?"

Calypso grinned, "Exactly."

---------------

A/N:

Okay, well once again I apologize if beginning quotes weren't exact, stupid theatre here stopped playing that best movie of the summer (aka AWE) and can't even see it again now to fix quote issues. But if anybody knows where I could get a legal copy of the script off the internet or anything that'd be really cool if you could let me know for future chapters.

Anyway, thanks goes to those who reviewed last chapter. And if you'd all kindly review this chapter, everyone that'd be awesome!


	17. A Talk With Dad

A/N:

Okay well this update took a lot longer than usual and I'm sorry about that guys, but these past few weeks have just been hectic. Anyhow, sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter anyhow and thanks for your patience.

----

Chapter 17: A Talk With Dad

Elizabeth's POV:

"Jack," I ordered, "Prepare to set sail."

"I for one refuse to take orders from anyone other than the captain and if I'm not mistaken love, I am the captain and you don't have any reason to be ordering the captain around now do you?"

"Fine," I sighed, knowing arguing wouldn't get me anywhere at all, "Orders captain?"

Jack stood there and thought for a moment before speaking. I sat there waiting hoping that he'd still want to help me save my beloved William Turner.

"I think we should be setting sail," Jack finally said, "But don't be ordering me around anymore, love, or I'll be doing the precise opposite of what you want."

I nodded. I would have to remember that. Although you can never trust a pirate, when they say they'll do something that they know will make someone else unhappy you can pretty much guarantee that they'll keep to their word, in that case.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Will's POV:**

Why is it that I can't stop talking about Elizabeth? Even though I'm miles away from her she still manages to occupy most of my time. If I'm not talking about her I'm thinking about her. She's always in my thoughts and always in my dreams.

Currently, Elizabeth was occupying my speech as I discussed my lack of trust issue with my father. It really bothered me that I was so easily convinced that she had kissed Jack. I needed to trust her more.

"You trusted her with all your heart, William,"my father pointed out. "Since it is currently your most valuable possession..."

"That's were you're wrong," I argued.

"Your heart's well being is the difference between life or death, William," he argued back.

"Perhaps," I sighed, "But not everything we possess can be seen."

My father took a moment to comprehend what was I was talking about, but soon he understood.

"I highly doubt love can be considered a possession," he laughed.

Alright, so maybe he hadn't understood.

"I wasn't talking about love," I explained, "I was referring more towards hope—hope that one day we'll be together again."

"Aye, but would that hope still be there if ya didn't trust her?"

I sighed aloud. I knew I trust Elizabeth, but why had I been so quick to doubt her?

"She had kissed him before," I admitted aloud, referring to that last kiss that ended with Jack's death.

"Really?" my father asked, shocked. I supposed I hadn't told him that yet.

"Yes," I admitted, "But she did kill him in the process. I just don't know why she didn't trust me enough to let me in on this secret until long after it was done with."

"Well, if she had of let ya know ahead of time, would you have still let 'er kiss Jack?"

"Well, no," I admitted.

"Then maybe that's why she didn't tell ya."

I nodded. Finally this whole kissing mess was beginning to make at least a little bit of sense, but I still didn't approve of it.

"I can't believe we spent so long not talking to each other afterward," I sighed, referring to those long months when I thought she loved Jack, those awful months surrounded by that awful thought--the awful thought that she loved Jack.

"Ya can't change that past, William," my father said, "There really ain't no point in dwelling on it now is there then?"

I nodded. He did have a point.

"If only I hadn't wasted so much time though," I sighed again, "I suppose I always was one for wasting time though, like when I was younger. I'd loved Elizabeth for years before I ever told her. All that time I had wasted I could have spent by her side.

Although, I'm not entirely sure things would be the same between us then... the Black Pearl... it changed us."

I'm not sure why I always poor out my heart to my father. I have no clue why I tell him everything that's on my mind, but it's just something that makes me feel better, I suppose.

"Aye," my father nodded, "Piracy can change a man's life."

I nodded. "If it wasn't for piracy I wouldn't even be here right now, forced to be alone."

"You're not alone, William."

"No, but I feel it," I sighed, "I enjoy your company father, don't doubt that, but... it's just not the same without her."

Words couldn't describe how much I missed her, they've never been able to, and never will. Someday we'd be together again though. Even if we had to wait ten years, we'd be together again.

Painfully, I await for those ten years to be up. I want my beloved Elizabeth back.


	18. Commitment Issues

Chapter 18: Commitment Issues

**Elizabeth's POV:**

Commitment. Is it really that hard? It really shouldn't be that difficult, so why do we sometimes find it so difficult?

Life can be complicated, that I'm rather aware of, but why does committing to your word have to be so complicated? If you say you'll do something, do it! Is it really that hard?

If there's one thing I've learned from the past little while it's that life can be tough. People will let you down. They'll say one thing, but they mean another. Why can't we all just speak the truth? Lying isn't a way to get what we want. It never gets us anywhere. In the end lying fails.

Why couldn't Jack keep his word? All I asked for was help saving Will from this awful curse, but apparently Jack can't commit to things he says he will.

"Love, really I'd love to help you out, but..." Jack argued.

"But what? You're too much of a coward to stand up for anything, Jack!"

"There's nothing to stand up for!"

"Yes, there is... freedom. We could stand up for freedom! Will deserves to be free to choose his own path for life!" I argued.

"Did I not do enough for ya, love, by making sure 'e didn't die in the first place?" Jack asked.

I did feel a little guilty when he said that.

"I don't think I ever really did thank you for that, Jack," I quietly responded.

"No, you didn't, love."

I sighed. "I'm really grateful for that, Jack, but... it almost feels that if we don't save Will from this curse now, what you did before will be in vain."

Jack shrugged. "He's still free in ten years, love," he said with **no** hint of sympathy in his voice. Did he not understand what I was going through? Did he not understand the pain I felt from being separated from my love? Of course he didn't. Jack wouldn't know love if it hit him in the face.

I sighed, trying to remain calm. "Why won't you help, Jack?"

"You see love, I came to a sudden realization, at this particular point in time, I am indeed capable of dieing, but if I had a way of reaching the Fountain of Youth..."

"But what about Will!?" I asked. I couldn't believe Jack was backing out now.

"I think you missed the point, love," Jack argued, "Will can't die, but **I **can."

I sighed, trying to figure out Jack's sudden change of mind. What could have caused this? Earlier he'd agreed to help me and then go the Fountain of Youth later on, hadn't he? How could Jack be so... so inconsiderate!?

Then a thought hit me. Was I perhaps being too selfish?

--------

A/N:

Finally I posted that! I am so sorry it took so long. Life's been insane, but now that school's starting in two days it's calming down and I should have more time for updating... hopefully.

Anyhow, please review. Sorry for the wait, guys.


	19. The Calmness of the Night

A/N:  
Gonna warn you ahead of time, but yeah my spell check isn't working. I don't think anything is spelt too badly, hopefully most words are spelt correctly, I think they are. Sorry.  
----

Chapter 19: The Calmness of the Night

Elizabeth's POV:

All of us have a longing to be loved. It's human nature. When we're young children we want our parents, but when we're older our parents just don't seem to suffice anymore.

Late at night my emotions come out. I can't even pretend to be happy at night, but even though things are bad there's just something about the calmness of the night that makes it seem maybe just a little bit better.

I don't really think that Jack even knows I'm out here on the deck admiring the night sky. He anchored the ship for the night so he could get some sleep for once.

Ever since I was young I've loved just sitting outside and admiring the night. There's something about it, something I can't really describe, but whatever it is, it's amazing!

The thing about the night is that it's so calm and still. The sea calmly moves around the boat and all is quiet as the liveliness of the day has passed. No one's awake to bother me. No one's here to cause an uproar. It's just me and the night, nothing else.

The only problem with the night is it's kind of chilly, but at the same time that doesn't seem to be too bad of a thing since I'd rather this than the sweltering hotness of the day.

I love to sit out in the night and just think. No one's around to disturb me. It's just me and my thoughts. It's almost like a sort of therapy for me, I guess. I know it's probably considered strange, I never see anyone else out late in the night, but I don't care what anyone else thinks. This is my escape from the madness of the world and I love it. You couldn't make me change this--I wouldn't.

I use to come out here to think of my mother when I was younger. I suppose I still even do that sometimes now.

She was a fine women. She didn't deserve her fate, at such a young age, but it happened, and why I will never know. Illness can be deadly.

The calmness of the night would always help me to forget that. It would make my problems seem to go away for just a little bit of time.

As I sit out here now, I think of Will. I think of all the great times we had together. I wonder how long it'll be till we get to do things like that again.

My mind seems to wander in the night. It jumps from one topic to another without even pausing inbetween.

I miss my father as well. It saddens me to think of what they did to him, those horrible men.

I wish my life didn't involve so many deaths. Here I am an orphan and a widow. It's rather depressing. Never in a million years did I think things would end up this way. Fate is strange.

I hope that soon Will and I will meet again. I can't stand to be without him. Jack is so annoying to just randomly switch plans in the middle of everything and decide to head to the fountain of youth first.

I really must deal with that in the morning. I think we'd be better off saving Will first. Perhaps it's a little selfish, but at the same time Jack should keep to his word.

I miss Will, and tommorow I will make it my goal to make Jack change his mind again and save Will first.

Anyway, now I can not be bothered by that as I let the calmness of the night take over. I begin to relax and enjoy this peaceful moment. The day is crazy and filled with madness, but the night somehow just seems to make that better.

----

A/N:  
Please review this chapter, guys! I'd really like it if you all would. Anyway, sorry it's a little short, but time isn't something I have to spare right now and well, I gotta head off like now, so it's gonna have to stay short. I'll try to update soon, but if I get over 10 reviews within 2 days of posting this chapter I promise you I'll update by Saturday whereas if I don't get 10 I'll wait until sometime next week.

Thanks for reading. 


	20. Saving Will or Fountain of Youth?

A/N:

Sorry this took so long. My annoying brother thought it would be just hilarious if he turned off my computer while I was typing this and well things just got messed up from there. So now I have to constantly be saving my work to prevent anything like that from happening again.

Anyway, enjoy chapter 20.

--------

Chapter 20: Saving Will or Fountain of Youth?

Selfishness. We all fall into it's trap once in awhile.

Liars. They all come along once in awhile. When things seem good a liar comes about. Jack is one of those liars.

I didn't know whether it was really considered selfishness on my behalf if Jack had agreed to get Will back. Perhaps I was being a little selfish, but at the same time Jack lied to me. He said he'd help, but he didn't stick to his word. I only wanted what he promised he'd give—his help.

Now I was going to confront him. I was going to speak my mind. I had to be semi-polite or he wouldn't be convinced, but either way I had to do this. I needed to, for both Will and my conscience.

"Jack!" I called as I walked up the stairs leading from under the deck to the actual deck itself.

"What is it?" he asked, angrily.

"I really need to talk to you."

"I don't think now's the best time, love."

Was he purposely doing this to annoying me? No, he wasn't within ear-shot when I said those words to Will. Those words brought back the pain—the pain of being alone.

"_Elizabeth! Elizabeth, will you marry me?" Will asked me during the middle of the most intense battle of my life._

"_I don't think now is the best time!" I argued. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry him. It just was clearly not an appropriate time to hold a wedding, in my mind._

"_Now may be the only time!" Will yelled. How true those words were. _

Unfortunately, that wasn't my most common remembered moment from that day. Every time I thought of that day I remembered my beloved Will, laying in my arms... dying.

What I would have done to see him right then. To be able to tell him how much I love him as he holds me in his arms. It sounded a lot better than arguing with Jack.

Suddenly, my mind snapped back into the present. "Jack!" I yelled, "I need to talk to you and I need to talk now!"

"Really, can't be doing that, love."

"We need to save, Will! You promised you would! We should save him now and then go to The Fountain of Youth later."

"Oh, yes brilliant suggestion!" Jack sarcastically remarked, "Let's just all go die trying to save Will, rather then first going to The Fountain of Youth so that it is no longer possible for us to die."

"We won't die saving, Will."

"Let's not risk it."

"Jack, what is with you?" I asked, "Why do you suddenly fear death so much?"

"You know nothing of death, Elizabeth,... nothing."

"Jack..." I said, but I found myself unable to continue speaking. I didn't know what to say. He was right. I did know nothing of death and whatever death is, it sure must be bad if it scares the great Captain Jack Sparrow.

"We're better off this way, love, us two immortal forever."

"Wait, us _**two?**__" _I asked, shocked. "I refuse to drink any immortal water without at least telling Will first."

"Suit yourself, love," Jack shrugged, "But, you're making a very stupid mistake."

"Might I also remind you, Jack, that death may not quite be what it was."

Jack looked at me puzzled.

"The locker no longer belongs to Davy Jones. It's Will Turner's locker now, and personally I like to believe that Will would do a much better job of taking care of those in the afterlife then Davy Jones ever did."

Jack stood there contemplating it for a moment before he finally spoke again. "Best not to risk it, love. Best not to risk it."

"But," I protested.

"You know nothing of death, love," he said again.

"But I do know that Will needs to be saved!"

"Technically he doesn't **need** to be. He just **wants** to be saved."

"And I for one would like to honor that request!"

"And I for one... would not."

"Jack, you're being rather stubborn!"

"No, Elizabeth, it is indeed **you** would is being stubborn at the moment."

"Jack!"

"Think of it this way love," he stated, "Would young Will really want to see his wife die because something happened to the captain of her ship, when that could have indeed been avoided by simply going to the Fountain of Youth first?"

"No, but..."

"And that is why we're going to the Fountain!" he exclaimed, not letting me finish.

I saw that I wasn't going to win this argument. It just wasn't possible. It was time to give in—time to head to the Fountain of Youth. I hated reality, but maybe Jack was right. I couldn't believe I found myself even thinking that, but what if something did happen to him that resulted in my death? The likeliness wasn't high, but it was high enough. We were pirates after all. Anything could happen to a pirate and most of those things are never good.

-----

A/N:

Thanks goes to all who reviewed last chapter! And sorry it took so long again guys, but this time it wasn't entirely my fault, as I mentioned above. Anyway, review please. Next chapter should be up shortly. Thanks for reading.


	21. The Child

Chapter 21: The Child

Sailing to a fountain that you could really care less about is boring. That's the only word I can really think of to describe it, boring. It's almost as bad as living in Port Royal... almost.

There hadn't been any great adventures, nothing impressive, just countless days of easy sailing. There hasn't even been any rough waters or storms yet. For a goddess of the sea, Calypso sure doesn't do much.

I almost envied her. She had nothing to worry about, no problems and even better she didn't have to be separated from the one she loved.

Suddenly, I once again felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Looking after Will's baby wasn't easy, but who ever said pregnancy would be simple? This pain was greater than usual though. Then I realized what was happening... I was about to give birth!

It was at that moment that the reality of sailing the seas with no doctor anywhere nearby hit. Clearly, I hadn't been thinking straight.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It's funny how our moods can change in minutes. Sometimes we can be incredibly excited about something, like when I married Will, but then the next moment our excitement is gone and I find myself utterly depressed, like Will's death. Now contrary to this, one moment we can be incredibly saddened, as I was mere moments ago, but then suddenly find ourself happy—happier then we can ever remember being.

As I hold Willy, my baby, in my arms, all my pain is gone. Everything seems alright again, even if I know it really isn't. I hold him in my arms and it feels like life just couldn't be better, even if the feeling only lasts for mere seconds, it's beautiful.

I named him Willy because I wanted him to be named after my beloved Will, but at the same time I just can't stand it when two people in one family have the same name. It's just far too confusing, no one ever knows which one you're referring to. That is precisely why I decided to add a 'y' to the end of his name, making it Willy.

What a beautiful child he truly is. This is like nothing I have ever experienced before, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Suddenly Calypso appeared before me. It was strange and very, very unexpected, but one thing you learn about being a pirate is that you can never know what to expect.

"Elizabeth," she stated, "I see ya have a child."

I nodded.

"I could be making ya a deal for dis child."

"You can't have Willy!" I argued, "I wouldn't trade the world for him. He's all I have left of Will."

"Aye, but why have a part of Will if do can have all of 'im?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Give me da baby, and in exchange I'll give ya dear William back. 'E'll be set free from death."

It would be a lie to say I didn't consider her option. I'm ashamed to say it now, but at the time that seemed like perhaps it could have been a good deal. I barely knew Willy then and I did greatly miss Will, but no I couldn't do it... I couldn't give up my baby.

"Shall I repeat myself?" I asked, "You can't have Willy!"

"If ya really loved William ya would give up anyting for 'im."

"Anything, but Willy."

"Are ya not faithful to yer husband?"

"Giving up a child has nothing to do with being faithful."

"But how much da ya trust yer faithfulness?" she asked, "Do ya really trust yerself to remain faithful fer da next ten years?"

"I can do it for Will," I stated with true confidence. I could do it. I knew I could.

"Would it not be easier ta end it all now? All da suffering? All da pain? End it all. You give me da baby and I give you back dear William."

"And do you not think there'd be pain and suffering caused from giving up my baby?"

"But is it as much as giving up yer husband?"

I didn't know the answer to that, but I did know that if I gave up Willy I'd be giving him up forever, but in ten years I could see Will again, actually less than that now!

"What da ya think, Elizabeth? Will ya give me da baby?"

"No."

Suddenly I heard a man's voice coming from behing me. "Yer a fool."

It was Davy Jones and the instant I realized it was him my whole body began shaking in fear.

"If your love for this man was true, you'd give up anything for him."

"Anything except my child," I said, yet again.

Suddenly he pulled out a sword. He didn't point it at me, he didn't even point it near me. He just put it where I could see it and what I saw wasn't pretty.

I didn't know how he got the sword—I didn't want to know how he got it. It was not pretty, not at all. For on that sword was blood and the instant I saw that blood I knew that was the sword that had been haunting all my dreams. That was the sword responsible for the death of William Turner and seeing that sword there being held by my husband's murderer... that scared me.

It brought back all those emotions from that day. This was scarier than my nightmares. This was fear greater than any fear I'd ever felt.

"Do you remember this sword?" Davy Jones asked.

I found myself unable to speak and just stood there, silent.

"Now really, Jones," Jack said, finally speaking rather than standing around staring at us all, "Do you really have to be constantly going around ruining people's lives?"

"JACK SPARROW!"

"Captain."

"Fine, Captain Jack Sparrow," he sneered.

"Yes, that would be my name."

"Stay out of this Jack," he said lifting the sword to Jack's throat, "For yer own good."

Jack carefully nodded and Davy Jones lowered his sword once more.

"You know very well what this sword is capable of," Jones said, directly to me.

"More than I wish to," I replied.

"Give Calypso your child, Mrs. Turner," he ordered.

"No," I said, refusing once again. How many times were they going to ask before they'd take the hint?

"Your making a big mistake, be sure of that," he stated, "And if I were you I wouldn't be taking my eyes off that child any time soon, for the instant you do trouble will occur."

"I am da sea," Calypso said, speaking once more, "And da sea knows all dat happens on it. Remember dat!"

Before anything more could be said, the two of them left leaving Jack and I alone with the child again.

"Perhaps you'd be safer on shore," Jack suggested.

"But what about Will?"

"What about Willy?" he asked, "Don't doubt Jones, love. If he wants to harm someone he'll do whatever it takes."

"Why can't he just leave us alone? He's got Calypso now isn't that enough for him?"

"Elizabeth, perhaps you don't understand exactly what your child is."

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Your child Lizzie, is not an ordinary child..."

----------------------------

A/N:

Well, special thanks goes out to E.G. Potter and Girlz-Rule (my only two reviewers last chapter). Thanks for reviewing, guys, but seriously what happened to the rest of you reviewers?

Anyway, it'd be super awesome if I could get at least 3 reviewers for this chapter guys.

Gonna be really busy this week, but I'm gonna try super hard to get a new chapter up by this Saturday or Sunday. I'll see what I can do and seriously reviews really do motivate me to update quicker.

Anyway, review please guys. And thanks for reading!


	22. Son of the Living Dead

Chapter 22: Son of the Living Dead

"Your child Lizzie, is not an ordinary child," Jack stated.

"How so?" I asked, confused. I had no idea what he meant, and part of me wasn't really sure that I wanted to know.

"Might I remind you, Elizabeth, of exactly what state your husband was in when you... um... procreated."

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"He was dead, love."

"Jack, he was neither dead, _**nor**_ living," I corrected.

"Exactly!"

"And what does this have to do with my son?"

"His father isn't living, Lizzie, did you not think that would affect in different way than just emotionally? "

"No," I said, admitting defeat.

"You see love, because the child's mother was indeed living when he was... created... since you're living he'll one day die, just like everyone else, but the child's father is indeed not living, he won't die in just any ordinary way."

"The how will can he die?" I asked, not entirely certain that I wanted to know. 

"Old age."

I sighed a sigh of relief. This was great news! My beloved son would surely live many long years now. This was a mother's dream come true!

"There is a catch though."

I should have seen that coming. Not being able to die of anything other than old age was just too good to be true.

"One other thing can kill Willy, and that one thing alone."

"What it is?" I asked, holding Willy tighter than before.

"The murderer of his unliving parent."

My greatest fear had just just been confirmed. This couldn't be happening!

"Why does Davy Jones even want him dead? Hasn't he done enough harm to this family already?" I angrily asked.

"Well, you see love, that's part of the catch also. Just as Davy Jones is the only man who can kill Willy, Willy is the only man who can kill Davy Jones and also the only man who can lock up Calypso."

"How do you know all this?"

"There is a thing called pirate tales, love."

I nodded. Now that he said that, it was all coming clear to me. I remembered long ago in my childhood, reading about the son of a living dead man, yet a living mother and how they would one day come in the future and that son would have the power to destroy the greatest enemy of his mother. Reading that tale ever so long ago, I was rather amused by it, but that was the one pirate tale I found very hard to believe. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I, myself, would one day be the mother in that story.

"You knew all along, didn't you, from the moment you found out I was pregnant?"

"Didn't want to ruin the surprise," Jack grinned. I could that statement wasn't true at all. It was more like a cover up.

"Jack, you're a fool. If you knew all along, why didn't you tell me so I could take Willy to shore where he'd be safe from Davy Jones!?"

"Perhaps you missed the part of the story where Willy's the only one who can kill Davy Jones?"

"He's already dead!" I argued.

"Yes, but if he's killed a second time... he doesn't just fade into the sea to be with Calypso... he's forever separated from his love and doomed to spend eternity in Will Turner's locker. A place where as long as Will's in charge, Will can do whatever he wants to Jones."

He did have a nice point, and I very well did like this idea, but I could not risk my son's life.

"Jack, it's not worth the risk," I sadly responded.

"Elizabeth," Jack continued, "I don't think you completely understand all these wonderful powers Calypso has."

"All I know is that I don't want my son involved in all her 'wonderful' powers."

"But if Willy sends Davy Jones to the locker, do you not think Calypso would want to be in charge of what goes on in that locker, thus, being able to allow herself entrance to it? You see love, as long as Will's in charge of the locker, Calypso can't enter and the only way that she could enter would be to release, your beloved Will..."

"What difference does it make, Jack? Willy's far too young to go out and fight."

"Then wait until he's five, saves you and Will 4 years of misery, and not to mention kills my greatest enemy in the process."

"Jack, you're insane! A five year old can not fight!"

"Wrong! A living five year old can not fight, but one who is part living, and part dead, well that kind of five year can fight and well."

I wasn't so certain that I wanted to give into this offer, though it did sound fairly tempting, but I had five years to think about it that should have been enough time.

"Fine," I agreed, "Let's just get Willy, to land now so he's safer."

"Don't think so."

"What?"

"The best place to learn how to be a pirate is at sea itself."

"I don't care Jack. It's far too dangerous for him out here!"

"Oh, by the way love, you know how Will can't set foot on land for ten years?"

"Yes?"

"Willy can't either."

----------------

A/N: Well, there's another chapter guys. I was really impressed with the number of reviewers from last time by the way guys! That was awesome! And as you can see, this story got update fairly quickly, because of it.

Anyway, if you'd all review again that'd be totally awesome. I love reviewers. Thanks for reading!


	23. The Nearby Ship

Chapter 23: The Nearby Ship

Love. It's not something that can be measured. It's not something that can be described, but it's beautiful. With every passing day I was learning more and more about this thing called love.

As Willy grew older and older with each passing day, my love for him grew and grew as well. I loved everything about my wonderful baby.

He has his father's eyes. Those calm reassuring eyes, that could make even the worst day seem like the best day ever.

The only problem I had with those eyes is that every time I looked into them I saw Will, and with that feeling of love, for my son, came a feeling of pain for my husband. I missed Will. I missed him more with each passing day. I thought this would get easier as more and more time passed, but it didn't. I thought this would get easier once Willy was born, but it hadn't. I wanted my husband back. I wanted to be a normal family.

Sometimes when I thought of Will, I would just gaze out into the sea and wonder what he was doing right at that particular moment, but that day was different because that day when I gazed off into the sea, I didn't just see water. No, on that particular day I saw the Flying Dutchman.

At first I didn't believe my eyes. Then I looked again and it was still there. I wasn't hallucinating. Will's ship was right before my eyes!

I wanted ever so badly to just jump off my ship and swim to him, but I knew the rules. I couldn't see Will yet. If I did I would ruin everything, Will and I would never be able to see each other then, even after the ten year curse was broken.

I wanted to call out his name. I wanted to see him. I wanted to be with him, but no. I wouldn't give into this desire. I wouldn't ruin all my chances of ever being with him again.

I looked into my baby's calm, little eyes for comfort. I did not like this feeling I felt and I hoped those calm, little eyes would make it better.

That was when it dawned on me, sure I couldn't see Will, but that didn't mean Willy couldn't!

"Jack! Jack!" I said, running towards him.

"Remember the rules!" he yelled, almost as if he knew what I had been thinking. "You can't see him until the curse is broken!"

"I know, Jack, but someone else can!"

"I am not going to deliver any stupid, romantic messages to him on your behalf, Elizabeth, so get that thought out of your mind."

"I don't want you to," I explained, "All I want is for Will to meet his son. He deserves to see the child, he doesn't even know exists."

"He does know Willy exists, love, you told him you were pregnant when Calypso stole his heart."

"Yes, but men have no idea how long pregnancy lasts," I said. It was a complete lie, but I was just trying to convince Jack.

"You really underestimate your husband's intelligence."

"Actually, I just underestimated yours."

Jack looked at me puzzled for a moment before he completely understood what I said.

"Don't try to fool the great Captain Jack Sparrow, love. "

"Jack, I've sailed with you on this stupid ship for nearly two years in search of this stupid Fountain of Youth that I could honestly care less about. Would it kill you to do one nice thing for me?"

"Quite possibly."

"Jack!"

"Don't yell near the baby, love, you'll hurt his ears."

"You are a disgrace to all men kind."

"Yeah, well you are a disgrace to all women kind."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Will's POV:

"Is that all of them now?" I asked, making sure that we'd asked every single men from this shipwreck if he wanted to join our crew.

I hated this stupid job. I hated every moment of it.

"Yes sir," one of the crew men replied.

"Great, let's head off then!"

Finally I was done another miserable deed. Only 2908 days left of this horribleness. I had started this countdown awhile ago. It was the only real hope I had left, but this 3560 day curse was taking forever to come to an end.

I magically teleported myself back to my ship. I was about to take off when suddenly I noticed a familiar ship in the distance... it was Elizabeth's.

It took all the strength I had within me not to telepport myself over to her ship. I desperately wanted to, but I knew what the consequence of seeing her would be and I knew I wouldn't be able to face that.

"Father!" I yelled, thinking quickly.

"Yes, William?" he asked as he walked towards me.

"Father, I need you to do me a favor..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"Would it kill you to ever care about someone else?" I yelled.

"You know, Lizzie..."

"Don't call me that! It's Mrs. Turner to you!"

"Fine Miss Turner..."

"MRS!"

"Your husband's dead, you're a miss."

"Will is not dead!"

"And not only are you a miss, but you're an old miss!"

Now he was just doing this to annoy me.

"You're older than me!" I argued.

"I _**look**_ younger than you."

"Greetings!" a voice called out that was neither mine nor Jack's.

I turned around to see Bootstrap Bill standing behind us. I didn't know how long he had been there or how much he saw, but I did know that I was rather embarrassed.

"Bill Turner," Jack greeted, "Welcome to me ship, ignore this old lass here she's just along for the ride."

"What!?" I asked.

"Elizabeth," Bootstrap said, completely ignoring Jack. "Will's sent me to see how you're doing."

"Very well, thank you, Boots..." then I stopped. I never really was sure what I was suppose to call the man. I knew everyone else called him Bootstrap, but I wasn't entirely sure that he liked being referred to in that way.

"It's alright Elizabeth," he said, as if he knew what I'd been thinking. "Everyone calls me Bootstrap nowadays. You get use to it."

I nodded.

"He thinks about you often," Bootstrap continued and right away I knew he was referring to Will. "He doesn't say it aloud, but I can tell."

I smiled and nodded. Then I remembered something. "Bootstrap?" I asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Will's POV:**

I expected my father to return back with just some news on how my beloved was doing. I did not expect him to return holding a baby.

"William," my father stated, "Meet your son."

------

A/n:

Sorry for jumping back and forth with the POVs there, but it's kind of hard not to when the two main characters of this chapter, aren't actually allowed to see each other.

Anyhow guys we've almost hit 200 reviews! As a reward for your awesomeness the day this story officially hits 200 I'll immediately put up the next chapter. Even it's tonight (as long as I haven't gone to bed yet), tomorrow or whatever. So review!

Thanks for reading.

And to my non-registered reviewer from last chapter:

**stancy- **thanks for your suggestion, but I think I'll stick to the name Willy for now. Thing is I still have some characters calling Will William eg) Davy Jones, Calypso, sometimes Bootstrap. Thanks for your suggestion anyway. I really debated it for a while, but I'm thinking I'll stick to Willy for now anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

Everybody else should receive a review reply by email. Thanks for your reviews guys!


	24. His Son

Chapter 24: His Son

**Will's POV:**

"William," my father stated, "Meet your son."

"My son?" I asked, aloud. It's not that I didn't know that my wife was pregnant, it was just that I hadn't expected this. Somehow it never seemed real until my father stood there holding my baby in his arms.

As he passed the baby over to me I couldn't believe that this small child I was holding was of my own flesh and blood. I was probably grinning like a fool at the time, but that didn't matter, nothing really mattered. It was as if the whole world had stopped as I stood there holding my young son within my arms.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Merely a year old."

I smiled. "He's so little," I said, at a loss for words.

"You were once his size too, you know." That seemed nearly impossible, but I knew it was true.

This was an amazing feeling, whatever it was. There's nothing like holding your own child in your arms for the first time. No feeling can compare. It's just one of those things that you have to experience for yourself.

"He will have to go to his mother shortly," my father reminded me.

"Yes," I sighed. What I would have done to keep him there, but no, I wouldn't do that to Elizabeth.

"How is his mother?" I asked, still admiring my adorable son.

"Rather well. Doesn't seem to be getting along with the captain too well, but I'm sure there'll work things out."

I grinned. That was just like Elizabeth. She'd hadn't changed.

It was at that moment that I heard my son's voice for the first time. He couldn't really talk yet. Nothing he said made sense, it was all just baby gibberish, but even still it was wonderful.

"Hey, you," I quietly whispered to him.

He mumbled out some more gibberish and then laughed.

My smile deepened. It was such a beautiful sight. If only it could have lasted longer.

"You should probably be returning him to his mother now," I sighed.

I didn't want to let my son go so soon, but I knew I had to. That didn't mean it was easy though. It broke my heart.

-----

A/N:

a little short I realize, but it just seems like a nice place to end the chapter.

Anyway, I was totally amazed at the quick reviews last chapter! Wow, I told you guys I'd update the moment we made it to 200 reviews and it happened in like 10min.

And although fan fiction doesn't quite yet say that there is 200 reviews, there are. Apparently, you guys were too quick for it. Thanks. Seriously, I'm amazed at this, but it's great guys!

This is the first time any story of mine has gotten 200 reviews. Special thanks goes to everyone who's made that possible!

Next chapter should be up within a week or so. Review again please. More reviews equals quicker updates!

Thanks for reading!


	25. Rules

Chapter 25: Rules

**Will's POV: **

Sometimes bad things happen. I don't doubt that. I've seen that enough to know it's true.

Sometimes some really great things come from those bad things, like when Barbossa first took Elizabeth. That seemed bad, but it ended good. It ended with her and I together.

But then sometimes those bad things come about when there doesn't seem to be any possible good that can come from them, like that dreadful curse. There was no escaping it. There was no good that could come from it. Awful, doesn't even begin to describe how bad it was!

My thoughts always turned to that curse. I knew that probably wasn't a good thing. I should have focused on the positive aspects of life. But what were the positive aspects?

I was separated from my son. I was separated from my wife. I was stuck on a dreadful ship bringing the dead to the afterlife. I saw horrid things, that I don't even wish to describe. I saw the dead. I saw the dieing. I asked them to join my crew and if they refused I left them there to die. There was nothing I could do to save them from their fates. There was nothing good in my life. All I had was hope of the future.

Suddenly, something strange happened outside my ship. I really wasn't too surprised at first. Strange things always happen when you're on the Flying Dutchman, but this thing was stranger than strange.

Suddenly, a big, humongous wave appeared in front of the ship. The wave was massive, the biggest I've ever seen. This wave however did not move. It just stood there, high above the ship, frozen in it's place.

I figured we could just steer around the wave, since it really wasn't that wide, but that was easier said than done. The ship would not move. It was not going to budge. This had never happened to me before and I really didn't know what to do.

"Father!" I called, "What's happening?" I didn't like to admit when I didn't know something, but disparate times call for desperate measures.

"You've angered her, William!" he responded.

"Who?"

"The sea."

My whole body shook in fear. I'd angered Calypso. Right then all I had was hope of the future, but I feared greatly that whatever I had done would result in that hope being taken away from me.

"WILLIAM TURNER!" Calypso's voiced boomed, "YOU'VE BROKEN DA RULES!"

What rules? What was she talking about?

"I TOLD YA NOT TO COME IN CONTACT WITH ELIZABETH!" she hollered, as she now appeared sitting on top of the massive wave.

"I did nothing of the sorts!" I responded. I was acting brave, but inside I felt anything but.

"DA SEA KNOWS EVERYTHING!" she yelled.

"Then the sea should know that I did nothing wrong!"

"YOU SENT YER FADDER TO 'ER SHIP!"

"Therefore he came in contact with her, not me!"

"YOU ASKED 'IM TA FIND OUT HOW SHE WAS DOING!"

"There is no rule against that."

"What da ya tink keeping in contact wit 'er means, William?"she asked in a quieter tone, "Not only can ya not see 'er, but ya can also not 'ear from 'er, even if tis from anoder soul."

I didn't know how to respond, so I told her the truth. "I wasn't aware of that," I stated, softly, admitting defeat.

How could I have been so stupid?! I'd ruined my chances. I'd ruined my hope. I'd broken Calypso's rules and now I would suffer for it for the rest of my life! There was no future any more. Just this horrid ship!

Part of me was angry with myself, and the other just wanted to cry. I'd ruined everything.

I didn't want to break down in front of the crew, but it was unavoidable. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, hoping no one would notice, but truly I knew that hope was simply false hope. There was nothing to hope for anymore.

"You still git to see her once every ten years," my father spoke up. He knew better than to speak like that with Calypso around, but I suppose he just didn't care. He may have been a complete jerk during my childhood, but now... I guess he was just trying to make up for it.

"It's not enough," I cried. Then I went to the Captain's Corder's. I didn't care that Calypso was right there. I didn't care that leaving, while she was there, would probably make her angry. Nothing mattered anymore. I just needed to be alone.

Some say there's nothing worse than living, but they are wrong. There's one thing that is worse than living and that's not living, but still not being dead and doing this without any hope of the future whatsoever. Life was awful before I broke the rules, but I was certain it was just going to get worse.

"William," Calypso called. I didn't know where she was. I couldn't see her, but I heard her. There wasn't even a window there, in the captain's corder's, so where was this voice coming from?

"William," she said again.

"Go away," I responded, "I want nothing more to do with you."

"Oh, but I tink you do, William."

Suddenly, she appeared in human form at the foot of my bed.

"I want," she stated, "To make ya an exchange. Tis a horrible price ya paid William."

"I know," I said, wishing she'd just go away.

"I can pretend tis whole rule breaking ting nevah happened... on one condition."

Most people would automatically jump up at this occasion and state "I'll do anything", however I knew Calypso better than this. When it's Calypso you're messing with, you do not agree to anything until you know every single detail.

"William," my father called as he opened the door to my corridor's, "Are you..."

"I am talking ta 'im!" Calypso yelled, cutting him off. "You no speak!"

"What's the condition?" I asked, as if my father had never even entered.

"Ya give me... yer son."

I was shocked. "My son?" I asked.

"Yes, ya give me Willy and dis whole rule breaking ting nevah 'appened."

-----

A/N:

Well, there's another chapter. I'll update shortly, but honestly the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. So everybody please go review.

Thanks for reading.


	26. A Ship Crash

Chapter 26: A Ship Crash

[Still Will's POV

It was a tempting offer, to give up my son in exchange for freedom after ten years of servitude, but I couldn't do it. I wouldn't. Eternity was long. Life was awful, but no, I could not live with that guilt.

I almost felt like crying, but I would not. I would keep the tears in no matter what it took. For some reason, I felt that I had to remain strong.

I knew the sacrifice I'd be making to keep my son in good hands was a huge one, but no, I would not give in to her demands. Calypso wouldn't win this one, no matter what it meant for me.

"I won't do it," I said to Calypso.

"Ya making a big sacrifice, William. Eternity... tis a long time."

"So be it."

"William," my father argued, "You barely even know the boy."

I could not believe my own father was saying such a thing. No matter how hard I tried to avoid the facts, my father still was a pirate. The stubborn man. I know he just wanted a better fate for me, but what about my son?

"Yer father make a good point," Calypso argued, "Tink William all dat ya could loose."

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make," I said, my mind already made up.

"Nevah seeing Elizabeth again?" Calypso asked.

"I'll see her once every ten years."

"But only fer one day, William, and only if ya do yer duty."

"Then I'll do my duty."

"And for 'ow many of dese ten years do ya tink she'll be alive?" she asked.

Calypso made a good point. Seeing Elizabeth for only one day every ten years would probably only give me two or possibly three chances to see her before Elizabeth would no longer be alive, but I'd still be there. I'd be stuck between the land of the living and the dead for all eternity, or at least until someone stabbed my own heart. This still wasn't enough to change my mind, however. I would not sacrifice my son.

"I doesn't matter, Calypso," I argued, "You can't win."

"And 'ow do ya tink Elizabeth feels about tis?"

I had no response for this. There was nothing I could say. I didn't know how Elizabeth would react, but I could imagine it wouldn't be pretty.

"Let us find out shall we?" Calypso asked.

The moment those words left her mouth the whole ship began to shake. I worried about what Calypso could possibly be doing, when suddenly a member of the crew ran into the room panicking.

"Captain!" he yelled, "A ship hit the Dutchman!"

"What?" I asked. That was something that definitely hadn't happened before.

"Shall we go out ta da deck, William?" Calypso asked and not knowing what else to do I followed her as she lead me to the deck of the ship.

What I saw out there was surprising. The ship that had hit the Dutchman wasn't just any old ship. It was Elizabeth's.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled, worried.

"Will!" she yelled back.

I ran over to her and embraced her, careful not to crush Willy who she was carefully holding in her arms.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" I asked, not really knowing how, or wanting to, answer her question.

"Yes, I'm fine."

I sighed, relieved.

"I'll have you know that it was not my steering that landed us here," Jack stated.

"No," Calypso agreed, "Tis da sea's doing."

"Did you really have to ruin me ship in the process!?" he asked.

"Do not question da sea. 'er ways are unknown ta man."

"Calypso," Elizabeth questioned, "Why did you bring us here?"

"Do not question da sea," Calypso repeated.

Elizabeth handed Willy to me and steeped forwards towards Calypso. "I'll have you know that I don't take orders from anyone!"

"Ya don't know what yer messing wit, child."

"And I don't believe you know what you're messing with either, Calypso."

I was proud of my wife for her courage, but at the same time I also feared that it would get her into even more trouble than we were already in.

"Perhaps yer husband should tell ya what e's done," Calypso suggested.

Elizabeth looked at me with shock. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to tell her.

"Will, you didn't," she said.

At first I had no idea how she knew, when suddenly it hit me. She didn't know. She probably thought I'd betrayed her.

"Elizabeth," I said.

"Tell me you didn't, Will."

"Elizabeth, I didn't."

I saw relief in her eyes and it made me overjoyed. It was times like that that I remembered just how much I loved her and it was also times likes this when I realized just how well we understood each other.

I felt Elizabeth leaning in to kiss me, but Calypso didn't let it happen.

"Perhaps ya should tell 'er what ya _**did**_ do," Calypso stated.

"Elizabeth," I said, ready to tell her the truth, but no words would come out. I could not break this news to her. I knew it would hurt her and I didn't want to.

-----

A/N:

Well there's another chapter. Technically, it could really be combined into one with the next chapter, but the next one is super long as is.

Anyway, Review please, guys. Next chapter will be posted um... let's say the moment the story review count hits **220**. It's at 213 now, so that shouldn't be so hard.

Thanks for reading!


	27. A Battle For Freedom

Chapter 27: A Battle For Freedom

**Will's POV:**

How do you tell someone the words that will break their heart? How do you tell someone that you'll never be able to spend the rest of your life with her? How do you tell someone that you love her, but you just can't be with her for more than one day once every ten years?

**Elizabeth' POV:**

"Ah, young love," Davy Jones sneered, "So innocent. So not wanting to hurt the other. Too bad it always fails!"

I don't even know where he came from. He was just all of a sudden there.

Every time I saw that man all I could think of was the massive hatred I had within me towards him. I was brought up in a society where it was wrong to hate, but oh how difficult it was to not despise this man!

First he killed my husband and now he wanted to kill my son, but no, he would not succeed at that! He'd hurt the Turner family enough as it was.

I looked over at Will to see his reaction to this situation. He was frozen, unable to move and he looked _**incredibly **_angry. This situation must have certainly been difficult for him. It was hard enough for me and I wasn't the one who ended up dead.

"Davy Jones!" I yelled.

"Separation is a nasty thing, ain't it?" he asked.

"Yes, and I have you to thank for that," I spat.

"No, I left ya with a way to end it in ten years. Mr. Turner did not."

"What?" I asked.

I was very confused at this point. What had Will done?

"William," Calypso grinned, "Give me da child."

The child?! I immediately began panicking. What had Will agreed to do? What was happening?

"No," he argued, "I've told you already, Calypso, you will _**never**_ have my son."

"Then so be it," Calypso angrily replied, "But your eternal sentence begins now, William."

"What?" I asked, still very confused. "What eternal sentence?"

"Elizabeth," Will said, turning towards me. "I've broken Calypso's rules... I can't be set free in ten years."

My heart felt like it had just burst in half. How could this be happening?

"Did I not teach you anything, mate?" Jack asked, "All those years what was the one thing I said to you? 'Don't do anything stupid' yet, you always manage to do something stupid!"

Would it kill the man to stay silent for more than five minutes?

"Will," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Davy Jones immediately started laughing behind us. "Pitiful ain't it? What love can do?"

"YOU!" I yelled, "You stubborn monster!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Will's POV:**

Before my brain even had time to comprehend what was happening, Elizabeth had grabbed Davy Jones. To this day I still don't know how she managed to do it. He did certainly seem a lot weaker without all those crazy fish tentacles, but he was still a fair amount bigger than her.

"I'll kill him!" she threatened holding her sword to his neck.

I shook my head. Didn't she realize he was already dead?

"Love, he's already dead," Jack said, almost as if he'd read my thoughts.

"Then I suppose this won't hurt," she said.

What she did next shocked me. I definitely hadn't expected it. It's rather gruesome to describe, so let's just say that if Davy Jones had of been living beforehand, he definitely wouldn't have been living now.

"Elizabeth?" I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Will, cover the baby's eyes. This could get ugly."

"Little late for that," Jack remarked..

I watched as Elizabeth quickly ran over to the remains of her ship and grabbed a chest, a chest that I recognized. It was the dead man's chest—my chest.

I had no idea what she was doing, but watched as she carefully unlocked the chest. What was she doing? Fear was the only emotion I really felt. She was taking out my precious heart, the only thing that kept me alive, and with Davy Jones and Calypso nearby! Was she insane?

"Love certainly is blind!" Davy Jones yelled from behind me then I felt his sword pierce my body... again.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Woah! How's ol' fish face still living?" I heard Jack comment as my world went black.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Death is a very strange thing and I believe it always will be, but this time around it wasn't as scary, at least. This time I knew that this wasn't the end. I would come back to life in a few seconds, just as Davy Jones just had. Well, I suppose technically I wouldn't come back to life since I'd still be dead, but I would still be able to talk and walk. Boy, this curse thing is confusing.

"Willy!" I heard Elizabeth scream as I lay there, dieing, or whatever it was I was doing.

Using all the strength I had left I grasped my tiny baby harder. Being careful not to hurt him I held him in the safest position I could think of. I grabbed him within my arms and leaned over top of him. This had better work!

Then everything just stopped. I heard nothing, I felt nothing and I saw nothing. Then within a few seconds I was better again. I stood up. Thankfully, Willy was still in my arms.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed, in warning.

I turned around to see Davy Jones standing behind me.

"Now that interesting," Jack said. I suppose he was referring to the fact that both Davy Jones and I were still living.

"Tis very simple, Jack." I heard Calypso explain as I ran from Davy Jones. I would have stood and fought him, if I wasn't holding a baby.

"Both of 'em really only die for no more dan two seconds," Calypso continued, "But ta dem it feels like much longah."

That explained a lot. I had wondered why Jones seemed to come back to life without dieing at all, but I clearly felt myself die again and it certainly did feel like it took more than two seconds.

As Willy and I reached the edge of the ship I wasn't really sure what to do next. If I turned around Davy Jones would surely kill my precious baby. Then an idea came to me.

I sat down on the ground and tightly grasped Willy in my arms then I leaned over Willy, just as I had only a few seconds ago. Willy could die, but I couldn't. Jones could do whatever he wanted to me, but I would only remain dead for two seconds, even if it seemed like longer to me, to the rest of the world it was a mere two seconds.

I don't know exactly what happened next because I couldn't see anything other than the floor as I held my precious son, but that didn't mean that I couldn't hear.

Suddenly I heard Elizabeth shouting again. "Calypso!" she yelled, "If you don't agree to give Will one last chance, Jack and I will force Davy Jones to stab the heart."

What? Did she not realize what that would mean?

"Exactly how do ya plan on doing dat?" Calypso laughed.

"Yes, that's a lovely idea, love, LET'S JUST CONDEMN YOUR HUSBAND TO DEATH!" Jack shouted.

Now this was very strange. Jack was actually thinking, and Elizabeth definitely didn't appear to be.

"After Davy Jones stabs Will's heart, Jack will stab the heart, which will now be Davy's Jones's, making Davy Jones dead... again... only this time he'll have to be ferried to the land of the dead and you, Calypso will never see him again," Elizabeth explained.

It was a fairly nice plan except for one minor detail Elizabeth left out... THAT WOULD MAKE ME DEAD!

"Love," Jack began, "I've got an idea that could settle this in a much more better way."

"Last chance, Calypso," Elizabeth said, ignoring Jack, "Give Will one more chance or Davy Jones stabs the heart."

"Ya can't make me do anything!" Davy Jones argued.

"You'd be surprised."

"Love, really, this isn't the best idea... actually in fact this is the WORST IDEA EVER!" Jack argued.

Suddenly, I heard footstep running towards me. I held little Willy even tighter.

"Don't grab my arm you little..." Davy Jones yelled.

Right then I realized whose footsteps I'd heard. Clearly Elizabeth was now trying to make Davy Jones stab the heart. Was she not thinking or something? I mean, I love my wife with all my heart, but this was... unbelievably stupid. She was going to kill me!

Suddenly, I heard my heart beat. At first I thought it was coming from my chest and was overjoyed, but I quickly realized that it was coming from behind me, around the place where Davy Jones was.

"Elizabeth," I panicked, sitting up, unable to hold it all inside anymore. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me, Will... trust me."

Suddenly the heart beat stopped and my world went black... again. This time was different than just a few seconds ago though, this time was more like my first death. This time I was even more shocked then the first time though. What was my beloved wife doing to me?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Elizabeth's POV:**

He'll forgive me for this I know he will, but I must act quickly now. I can't think about Will, yet.

"Jack, grab Willy!" I yelled. I couldn't be deadling with my son and my husband was... well... dieing.

I carved out Davy Jones heart, and let me tell you it was disgusting, then I quickly grabbed it and quickly brought it over to the spot where my husband lay dieing.

This was the fastest I had ever done anything in my life. This was the scariest thing I had ever done as well. If I moved a minute too slowly this wouldn't work. If I took one second to much, Will would die.

I quickly jammed my sword into Will's hand and forced his dieing body to stab the heart of Davy Jones.

-----

A/N:

A little longer than most my chapters, but honestly there was no other possible spot to really end this.

Wow, so once again you guys reviewed super quickly: ) Actually, it's been at 220 for awhile I guess, sorry, but I was out till just now actually.

Anyway, review please. I'm really interested to see what you all thought of this chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	28. Another Ten Years

Chapter 28: Another Ten Years

Elizabeth's POV:

"You know somehow this seems like major deja-vu," Jack remarked, holding Willy.

He was right. This had all pretty much happened not so long ago, but this time something was different. This time something wasn't right.

"Hello, Mrs. Turner," Davy Jones said, standing up.

What was happening? He was suppose to be dead. That way Will could refuse to ferry him until Calypso agreed to let the breaking of the rules thing slide. Yes, it was a lot like our previous journey two years ago now, at least it would have been if things had gone according to plan. Things didn't go the way we planned though. Davy Jones was still alive.

"You can't kill a dead man, Elizabeth," Calypso laughed.

"But he stabbed the heart!" Will argued, standing up.

I'd never felt relief like I did that day. I was so worried that something would have gone wrong. I was so worried that I hadn't been quick enough, but I needn't worry about that anymore. Will was alive and well.

"Aye, that he did, William," Calypso said.

"The Dutchman needs a living captain," Will argued, "Therefore when he was captain for those mere seconds, he had to have been living."

"Da Dutchman need no living captain, but a living hearrt."

"And how can your heart be living if you are dead?"

"No question da ways of da supernatural. T'will do ya no good."

"Are you saying I did that all for nothing?" I asked.

"Aye," Calypso laughed, "Yer a strong fighter, Ms. Turner, but ya fight fer no purpose. Ya can not win. Will and ya will nevah permanently be togetdar again."

Did she enjoy torturing me? I had risked my husband's life to do what I'd done, but now it was to no purpose. I hate curses!

"You must give her credit for trying!" Will argued, "Has she not proven her love for me?"

"Ah, but love tis not enough, William," Calypso stated, "Ya must also follow da rules for da curse to be lifted and ya did not follow da rules!"

Could this get much worse? I'd tried so hard. I just wanted to be with my husband. Was that so wrong? Why was life so cruel? I couldn't hold it all in anymore and the tears that had longed to come out starting pouring out.

"Elizabeth," Will said, immediately coming to comfort me. I could always trust him to be there when I needed him, at least before I could, but now it just wasn't possible. He was never there when I needed him. He couldn't be there when I needed him. He was stuck to wander the stupid sea for all eternity!

I wanted to kill Davy Jones so badly and that stupid Calypso too. Why had I ever let her free from her human prison!? This was awful!

There was nothing I could do anymore except for cry into Will's arms. Life was awful.

**Will's POV:**

Holding Elizabeth in my arms normally makes me feel better, but this time it didn't. This time the end of our time together was nearing. Within a few moments I'd never be able to see her again for another eight long years.

"Enjoy, yer time togetha," Calypso laughed, "Fer it will be yer last time together for anoder whole ten years!"

What? We only had a little over eight years left. Not ten!

I suppose Calypso noticed our confused expressions and made herself clearer.

"Da Captain of da Dutchman can only set foot on land once every ten years. Da ten years begins once 'e stabs da heart and ya, William, just got yer heart stabbed taday!" Calypso explained.

Honestly, could this get any worse! This whole curse business just got worse by the moment!

"Then my one day on land begins now," I explained. Now it was as if the curse had just started, just like eight years ago, but this time everything was hopeless. This time there wasn't even the chance that I'd be freed.

Calypso grinned. "Enjoy yer last day togetdar fer ten years." Right after that she vanished.

"You know," Jack stated, "There's quite a high chance this will only be your last day together for four years, not ten."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

I was very much wondering the exact same question.

"Willy, can save you."

"Jack what are you talking about?" I asked, "He's only a child."

"Aye, but he's a special child. He can do anything... almost anything."

"Do not do anything to my child, Jack," I warned. I wasn't really sure what he was talking about, but I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

I would have grabbed Willy from him at that moment, but I couldn't just leave Elizabeth standing there alone. She needed me right now. We didn't have very much time either before we'd need to be separated again for another long ten years.

This wasn't fair to her. She would need me in the next ten years at times, just as she needed me now, but how could I be there for her? What could I do when I wasn't around her, when she'd be alone for years? What could I do? How could I be there for her? One day every ten years is not enough.

That was when I realized what I had to do. One day every ten years would not be enough and whatever Jack was talking about didn't sound worth hoping for. Jack had always just been crazy. There was nothing for Elizabeth and I now. One day every ten years, was not a relationship. I needed to let her go. It would break my heart, but I had to, for her sake. Somewhere out there was a man that could be with her every single day of her life, love her and cherish her. I could love her, I could cherish her, but I could never be there for her.

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I didn't want to risk my child's life, by forcing him to fight Davy Jones, but why was Jack so certain that it would work out? Why was he so certain that would free Will from the curse?

"Jack, how certain are you that Willy can defeat Jones?" I asked, just to be sure.

Jack grinned. "Positive."

I knew Will had no idea what we were talking about. He looked rather confused, but also very sad. I would have to tell him the whole truth about just how special his son was. Willy was not an ordinary child, and I didn't think Will was quite aware of that, yet.

--------

A/N:

Okay so next chapter will be up shortly I'm hoping, but if you could review this chapter too, that'd be awesome. Thanks guys! And thanks goes to all those who reviewed last chapter as well! Thanks for reading.


	29. Not Worth the Risk

Chapter 29: Not Worth The Risk

Elizabeth's POV:

"Will," I said, knowing that our last day together was almost over. It was nice to have been able to spend one last day on that island though.

"Elizabeth," he said, cutting me off, "There's something I have to tell you before our time together is up."

Whatever this something was it had to be at least slightly important, Will had never cut me off before, at least not without very good reason.

"You and I both know that once every ten years is not enough," he explained.

I nodded. It wasn't enough.

"You need someone who can be there for you, Elizabeth, and that's why... I... I think your better off with another man. You've no reason to be alone anymore waiting for one day that won't come for ten years and then that one day will be over before we know it! There's no avoiding the truth, Elizabeth... you need someone who could be there for you."

Had he lost his mind? I could tell by the way he spoke that it hurt him to say those words, which was a good thing I supposed, but even still... how could he say such a thing?

"Will," I began.

"Elizabeth, you know it's only true," he repeated, "One day every ten years is not enough. You need a living man, one who can always be there for you and isn't bound by some curse."

"Will!" I said, once again beginning to protest.

"Elizabeth," he continued, once again cutting me off. "I know this won't be easy, but in the long run it's better. Our son needs a father and you... youneed a husband."

"Will," I tried once again.

"Elizabeth..."

Now it was my turn to cut **him** off. "Will! Our son already has a father and I already have a husband! And what other man could there possibly be out there who is worthy of my affections?"

"Elizabeth," he began arguing again and once again he was cut off, but this time it wasn't by me.

"The curse won't last ten years, mate," Jack said coming out of nowhere. He was holding Willy in his arms.

"Jack, how long have you been here?" Will asked, angrily.

I knew exactly how Will felt. We'd been having private moments together and the fact that Jack may have been watching did not make me feel good.

"Five minutes," Jack responded, "No longer, honestly, mate you don't think I'd watch..."

"Enough said, Jack!" I said, before he had a chance to say anything bad.

"Alright, alright, just take this stupid baby back he's been crying all day until about five minutes ago when the stupid mongrel finally stopped!"

Without any hesitation I took back my precious child. I had been a little worried about leaving him alone with Jack, but it was only for a few hours and I needed some alone time with Will. Will and I had spent the whole morning, or at least what remained of it after the whole Calypso ordeal, with the baby, so it wasn't as if he was with Jack for superbly long periods of time.

"Stupid thing needs his diaper changed. I guess he finally gave up hope and went to sleep anyway," Jack explained.

"That's why he's been crying!" I stated.

"I wasn't gonna touch it! All that poop and... yuck," he said, making face.

I rolled my eyes. Jack could be so stupid sometimes.

"Jack please," Will begged, "I have to leave in only a few moments and I need to talk to Elizabeth... _**alone.**_"

"Exactly," Jack agreed, "But I do believe there's something, dear ol' Elizabeth here isn't telling you."

"What?" I asked, completely forgetting what Jack was talking about and once again mad that he was calling me old. Why did he think that so great anyway?

"The curse doesn't end in ten years," Jack explained.

"Jack, we know that," Will said, "It lasts for all eternity thank you for reminding us!"

"Now that's," Jack stated, "Where you are wrong."

"What?" Will asked.

"Let Willy fight Davy Jones."

"Willy's one."

"Correction, Willy _**will**_ win."

"What?"

"Never mind," Jack said, "The point is that when Willy is five years old he can fight Davy Jones and..."

"My son is not fighting Davy Jones!" Will argued.

"Will," I said, "Don't you think..."

"Elizabeth, this is nonsense!"

"Will," I argued, "Willy's not a usual child."

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about?"

"He's the son of the living dead, did you not think that would not affect him?" I asked, sounding almost like Jack did when he explained it all to me, back when Davy Jones and Calypso had threatened us just after Willy's birth. "He can't die, Will," I explained, "Unless he either dies of old age or Davy Jones kills him."

"Then why is he going to fight the only man who can kill him, and at the age of five?"

"He's _**not**_ a usual child, Will, he can fight at the age of five, and he's going to fight Davy Jones because he in turn is the only one who can kill Davy Jones..."

"He's already dead."

"I know that, but when Willy kills him a second time... he'll go to the locker and there's no way he'll ever be free and since Calypso can't go to the locker..."

"She'll be willing to do whatever it takes to get him back," Will finished.

"Exactly," I agreed, "Which includes setting you free, my love."

I smiled, but was a little shocked to not find my husband doing the same.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's not worth it, Elizabeth. You know I want to, but... it's not worth risking our son's life."

I nodded. I almost felt the same way.

"What if he does end up an excellent swordsman though?" I asked.

"Elizabeth," Will sighed, "Don't get our son killed."

"He'll have back up," Jack stated.

"And what if something were to go wrong?" Will asked.

Jack shrugged. "It won't?"

"Jack, I don't wish to see my son's life put in danger because of my own selfishness."

"What if we make sure he dies at sea then?" Jack asked, "That way you can have him join your crew."

"Jack, only the dieing may join my crew, I'm pretty Jones would leave him dead, not dieing."

"Well then you can lead him to the afterlife!" Jack suggested.

"I do not wish to see my son dead," Will argued.

"Then let's go back to the making sure he doesn't die part."

"Will, please," I begged, "Let Willy do this. I'll make sure he's an excellent sword fighter, if there is even the smallest doubt in my mind, I won't let him fight."

"Elizabeth," Will sighed, "If Jones is his only enemy, take Willy to land where he'll forever be safe from death until old age hits him. It's the safest thing for him. We can't risk his life."

"Will," I sighed, "I can't do that."

"Exactly, she can't do that!" Jack exclaimed, "Because just like you can't set foot on land, Willy can't set foot on land either!"

"What?" Will asked, shocked. "This is nonsense."

"Don't question the rules," Jack said, "I don't make them, I just say them."

Will sighed and then he walked closer to me so Jack could not hear. "Keep a watchful eye on him, Elizabeth," he whispered.

"Who?" I asked, "Willy or Jack?"

Will smiled. "Perhaps both."

"One day he'll be a strong enough fighter to defeat Jones, Will," I explained, "I can feel it."

Will sighed. "Only let him fight if you're certain he'll win," he said giving in, "Whatever you do, don't let him die the way I did."

I nodded. "I won't. I couldn't bare to go through that pain again."

Will nodded and then he handed me the chest with his heart inside. I knew it was time for him to leave again.

"It'll always be yours," he stated.

I nodded and tried to smile, but smiling is indeed rather difficult when you know that the one you love will soon be leaving you for another four years.

"Four years, my love," I said, "Then we'll free you."

Will nodded. "Make sure he's ready for it, before you send him out."

I nodded. "You know I wouldn't risk my son's life if I wasn't certain he could win."

Will nodded again. "Just don't do anything stupid," he whispered and then he kissed me goodbye, for what I hoped would be the last time. Not that I didn't want to kiss him again, just not a **goodbye** kiss again. I didn't want us to ever have to be separated again, not even for a moment!

-------------

A/N:

Alright, so there's another chapter. If you all could review that'd be awesome again. Thanks for reading!


	30. An Unusual Child

Chapter 30: An Unusual Child

One month had passed since I had last seen Will. One long and painful month, just like the many months before our latest reunion. Willy helped though. I noticed that since his birth it was getting a little easier to not focus so much on the past and more on the present.

Willy was certainly growing up quicker than most babies. Jack claimed that it had something to do with him being the son of the living dead man, Captain Will Turner, honorable, captain of the Flying Dutchman.

Willy looked the same as most one years olds do, but he was different. It was almost as if he was smarter. Last month, he hadn't been able to do much more than cry, sleep and eat, but Willy could now walk. Now, I suppose that perhaps there have been some children who have been able to walk when they were one, but Willy was different. He'd gone to bed one night not knowing how to walk at all. He couldn't even stand up, but he'd woken up the next morning walking as if he'd been doing it his whole life. It was astonishing!

Jack claimed that not long from then, Willy would begin to talk as well. This seemed even stranger to me. All the children I've ever heard of didn't start to really be able to talk until they were possibly two, but usually three. Perhaps they could utter out some small words beforehand, but definitely no complete sentences, yet even still Jack insisted that Willy would soon be able to talk in complete sentences just like Jack and I were able too. I suppose this could possibly make my job as a mother a little easier, but it did seem a little strange none the less.

As I stood on the ship that morning, I was watching Willy. Yes, he could walk, but he still didn't seem to understand the concept that the stairs leading under the deck were lower than the deck. I learned that the hard way when he feel down them one morning. I suppose every mother makes mistakes, but I did feel rather awful about letting him do that.

What was really interesting though, was that even though he had experienced a pretty bad fall, he wasn't hurt in even the slightest way. There was no bump, no scratch, no nothing. Truly, Willy wasn't a usual child.

As he neared the stairs again today, I quickly walked towards him and picked him up. I didn't care that falling down the stairs didn't hurt him physically. There's just something about watching your child helplessly fall down the stairs that isn't very soothing at all.

"Willy, my love, don't be doing that," I said, "Falling can hurt you."

"No, it can't," Jack corrected, "That child could painlessly live through anything."

"Jack, I don't want him to grow up thinking he's..."

"Immortal?" Jack asked.

"Well, yes, but he's..."

"Already immortal?"

I sighed. Willy wasn't entirely immortal, but he was very close to it. "How does one raise a child that can't get hurt?" I asked aloud.

"My as well just give up, love."

"Yes, Jack brilliant solution," I sarcastically remarked, "Unfortunately, unlike you I care about more than just myself."

"Pity to waist one's life doing that. No point in it really. We all die anyway, unless of course..."

"Jack, don't even start with me on that stupid Fountain of Youth!"

"Why not? We've got nothing to do for almost four years now anyway?"

I sighed. "Because I do not wish to embark on a dangerous adventure with a child."

"Love, the child's practically immortal. It's not dangerous for him."

"What if Davy Jones were to meet us there?"

"Can't," Jack explained, "He's stuck in the water with Calypso, can't set foot on land for..."

"So the Fountain of Youth is on land then?" I asked.

"Well, you have to walk over land to get to it."

"Well, then it _**is**_ dangerous for Willy!"

Jack remained silent.

"Unless of case you lied to me before... about Willy not being able to set foot on land?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Seems like something a pirate would do..."

Jack shrugged. "Be of no advantage to me, love."

"Of course it would be!" I argued, "You wanted to go to the Fountain of Youth, but you didn't want to go alone as it would be much harder to take care of the ship if there was just one of you and you knew that if Willy was allowed on land I'd take him to land and stay there, so you made up the whole thing to..."

"Now there's really no need to be accusing me of anything, love."

"Jack Sparrow you're a..." I never finished my sentence. Instead I found myself running to the side of the ship. I was getting sick again, but I didn't entirely know why. Before, every time I got sick it had been because I was pregnant, but now Willy was already born and... That's when it hit me. I was quite likely getting sick because I was pregnant, but this... this was a new pregnancy.

"See, that's what happen to accusers!" Jack yelled.

"No, Jack," I argued, once I was able to talk again. "That's what happens to pregnant women," I said, now able to leave the side of the boat.

"Oh, not again," he groaned, "I'd thought we'd finally got over all that mess."

I turned my back to him and rolled my eyes. I did feel a little bad about putting Jack through all this, but he could live with it.

"Jack?" I asked, looking around, "Where's Willy?"

"Dunno."

I quickly turned around in search of my son. Where could he have gone? Then I saw him. He was near the stairs.

"Willy, no!" I yelled, "You'll..." I stopped. What could I say, hurt yourself? That wasn't true. "Willy, just don't," I finished.

Willy, however, did not listen. Why would he? He was only just over a year old?

He was too close for the stairs for me to stop him and I prepared to watch my precious child fall down the stairs. It still is an awful feeling, even though I know he won't get hurt.

What surprised me was though, that this time he didn't fall down the stairs! I watched in amazement as he slowly moved his tiny little feet and slowly walked down the stairs!

"Smart kid," Jack shrugged. "Easy to teach kids who have unliving parents, ain't it?"

I nodded, stick in shock. How was this even possible? This child was... was... highly unusual, to say the least.

I quickly headed down the stairs to find where Willy had gone to. Jack followed.

"Jack?" I asked. "Will all my children end up like him?"

Jack shrugged. "All those you have before Willy fights Davy Jones, yes, but as for the others... well, that's debatable."

I nodded in understanding and picked Willy up off the ground. Certainly, my child was unusual, but I supposed I'd just have to get use to it.


	31. Consideration of the Fountain Again

Chapter 31: Consideration of the Fountain... Again

_The king and his men_

_Stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours,_

_And by the powers,_

_Where we will, we'll roam._

_Yo ho, all hands,_

_Hoist the colours high..._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die. _

"You shouldn't sing such horrid songs, Elizabeth," Jack said.

"Once upon a time we believed that was true," I stated, leaning against the edge of the ship, starring into the sea, tears wanting to pour out of my eyes, but I kept them in. It was difficult, but I did it anyway.

"Aye," Jack agreed.

"Never shall we die," I repeated. That was the part that really got to me. "If only it were true."

"It could be," Jack explained, "If we were to go to the Fountain of Youth..."

"Jack, there's land there. Willy can't set foot on land."

"Aw, so you believe me about that now, do you, love?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore," I sighed.

"Pregnancy got you down in the dumps, aye?" Jack asked.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Hormones... ew," he said, making a face.

"Jack, don't you know what today is?" I asked, shocked that he'd forgotten the most important day of my life.

"Willy's birthday?" he asked, "The lad two already?"

"No," I shook my head, "It was on this day two years ago that I married Will."

"Oh," Jack said, "That."

"Yes," I sighed, looking out towards the ocean again. "Also marking the death of my husband."

"Aye," Jack nodded.

"Thank you, Jack."

I knew he hadn't expected that just by the way he reacted. For once in his life, the great Captain Jack Sparrow was silent.

"For giving up your dreams of immortality for Will," I explained.

"You know there is still one way of becoming immortal, love."

"The Fountain of Youth," I said, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"Aye, could be a grand adventure, couldn't it?"

"Jack, Willy _**is**_ allowed on land isn't he?" I asked. I had high suspicions that he'd made that whole 'not allowed on land' bit up for his own advantage.

Jack shrugged.

"What else did you lie about?" I asked, turning to face him once again.

"Now at what point did I even admit to lying about anything?"

"Jack..." I began, but Jack cut me off.

"Elizabeth."

"What?"

"Nothing, just wanted you to stop talking."

"Jack," I sighed, "Just tell me the truth."

"The truth is that I don't want to tell you the truth, therefore you may never know which is indeed true and which is indeed false," Jack explained.

"Jack, I'm honestly not in the mood for this today."

"You're not in the mood for this any day," Jack pointed out.

"Well, especially not today then."

"Well..."

"Jack, honestly, just shut up!"

"Love, do have any idea how annoying it is with you being pregnant 24/7?"

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

"Well," Jack explained, "You getting pregnant annoys me and me talking annoys you so now we're almost equal."

"Almost?" I asked.

"Well, if we went to the Fountain of Youth we would be equal."

"And what if Barbossa's beaten us there?"

"There's plenty of water for all, note that is called the Fountain of Youth not the Small Puddle of Youth."

"And if we go to this fountain, you'll stop annoying me?"

"I won't annoy your child, either of 'em, neither Willy nor the unborn."

"Well, if that's the attitude you're going to have then I think it's time Willy learns to sword fight so he can stick a sword through your cold heart!"

"Now honestly love, I'm not all that bad am I?"

"No," I shrugged, still keeping completely serious. "But you can be rather annoying."

"Course I can... old one."

"Jack!"

"And you know once I become immortal, you can stick one million swords through me all day long if you wish."

"Sounds a little tempting," I said.

"Aye," Jack agreed, "Then if you're immortal I can do the same to you."

"Jack Sparrow!"

"What? All's fair in love and war, and it's _**Captain**_ Jack Sparrow to you miss."

"And is _**Mrs.**_ to you! Not Miss, _**Mrs**_Mrs. Turner!"

"Fine _**Mrs.**_ Turner, but you're still old."

"I am not!"

"Anyhow, as far as the immortal business in concerned...," Jack said, completely changing the subject.

"I can guarantee this much," I stated, "I will not be joining you in immortality."

"Aye... so you're not going to be drinking from the Fountain then?"

"No."

Jack shrugged. "Fine then. Have it your way, but trust me when I say this... death... it isn't pretty."

"And trust me when I say, I'll deal with it."

"Fine have it your way," Jack said, shrugging once again. "But don't be blaming me when you're dead."

A moment of silence passed before Jack spoke once again. "You know, love," he stated, "Going to the fountain of Youth can also help pass time much more quickly."

I nodded.

"We are nearing the day," Jack continued, "Of what could possibly be the most important sword fight of Willy's life."

"If you considering nearing, to mean almost four years away...," I stated.

"Aye, but think of it this way love," Jack explained, "If getting to the Fountain takes close to a year..."

"By the time we finally get there and back...," I continued for him.

"It'll be time for Willy to learn how to handle a sword, you'll have two children, and the fight of their lives will be even closer," Jack finished.

"Yes," I nodded. "And then the second child can help back Willy up in the fight!"

"Yes, so he'll have a better chance!" Jack exclaimed, "Maybe this second pregnancy wasn't such a bad idea after all."

I nodded.

"Jack?" I questioned, "How are we going to find the fountain if we don't have any maps or charts?"

I watched as Jack pulled out his compass. "How do you think we're gonna find it?" he asked.

Right away I knew the answer. Clearly he was going to use his compass to point out the way to the fountain.

"And you're certain immortality is the thing you want most in the world?" I asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "Rum is what I want most, but if I have a nice supply of rum already then I won't be wanting it since I already have it, therefore as soon as we stock up on some rum we can be off to the Fountain of Youth and then the fountain will indeed be what I want most in the world."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I just nodded anyway. He seemed to have some sort of a plan, so hopefully it would work. I wasn't sure I felt too great about this whole rum business, but I supposed I could live with it. 

Things were finally getting better. The battle was finally getting closer, although it was still awhile off, but at least we had something to occupy our time. Soon my life would be perfect again, or at least close to it... soon.

-----

A/N:

Alright it's time to get this story moving a little quicker. I know you're all anxiously awaiting the sword fight, and it's coming soon. A few things do have to happen first, however, but it's not that far off.

Anyway, review please.


	32. Reaching the Fountain

Chapter 32: Reaching the Fountain

"Grab the child, love," Jack ordered. "We're here."

I nodded. Finally, we'd arrived. The journey had been a long one, but finally we were there.

"Lead the way, captain," I said, picking up Willy.

"You know, on second thought," Jack stated, "Perhaps it'd be better if you waited on the boat, you being in your condition and all."

"Condition?" I asked.

"Pregnant."

I nodded. He was right. I probably shouldn't come along to the Fountain. I could get sick in any moment and that could end badly, but on the other hand I had come all this way.

"Do you really think I'd stay on the ship after coming all this way?" I asked.

"Elizabeth, may I remind you that it is not just your life you'd be putting in danger this time?"

I hadn't thought of that. If something went wrong because of my pregnancy it wouldn't just be my life that would be in danger, but also my children's lives, both Willy's life and my unborn child's life as well. I could not risk that! I didn't have a problem with risking my own life, or even risking Jack's life, but when it came to my children's lives... well, that was one risk that I wasn't willing to take.

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone?" I asked Jack.

"You seem to be forgetting something, love... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I've been on various adventures all with their own amount of danger. I've faced death and been to the locker. I've seen things that others will never see. I've done things that others will never do. Now do you really think I can't deal with whatever comes to me today?"

I nodded in understanding.

"And after today," Jack grinned, "Nothing can even stand a chance at defeating me."

With that he was off to embark on the dangerous quest to the Fountain of Youth to become immortal once and for all.

After Jack left, I put Willy back down on the ship. It was then that I remembered why I was still on this ship in the first place. I still wasn't sure whether or not Jack had been lying about Willy not being able to step on land. The more I thought about it the more I was convinced it had all been a lie, but until I was one hundred percent sure I was not going to take Willy to land to find out that Jack had been telling the truth, and to watch my child die in my arms.

That was when something awful occurred. Well actually, what happened isn't actually awful. What was awful was the timing.

Not too long after Jack was officially out of sight I felt it. It was something I had only felt once before. I knew the feeling now. I knew what it was time for, but the timing couldn't have possibly been worse.

I sat down, resting my body. I wanted to tell Willy to hop off the boat and run to find Jack, but the fact that I wasn't sure that such a thing would be safe for my son, was enough to keep me from telling him to do so.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Willy asked, sensing something just wasn't right.

Willy had learned to talk quite awhile ago now. He all of a sudden just started doing so one day. It was strange, but it was life.

"Nothing Willy," I lied. He knew it too.

"Mommy, lying no good. You said so yourself!"

Great, now I was disobeying my own rules.

"Mommy, just doesn't feel very good, Willy," I tried explaining.

"Mommy gonna be sick, again?" he asked, worried.

"Willy, I want you to go under the deck."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But I wanta help you."

He was so innocent and so kind, just like his father.

"Willy, why don't you go play with your toys?" I suggested.

His toys were not the typical type of toys you'd expect a child to play with. Basically, whatever we could find that we had no use for we'd give to Willy to play with. It was hard being on a ship to find normal toys around. His toys were mostly, rum bottles with clothes and faces painted on and they had small wooden swords.

One day Jack had actually stopped at a port. Willy and I stayed aboard the ship while Jack got off to get his rum. That day Jack had been kind enough to buy Willy his first real toys. They were wooden, hand carved, pirate ships. One was the Dutchman and one was the Pearl. Even though Willy had no idea that his toys were representations of real ships, he enjoyed them very much. Although he was a little angry that his rum bottle dolls were too big to fit on their ships.

I didn't particularly like the idea of my child playing with old rum bottles. I thought it encouraged things that I did not approve of, but since it was between that or nothing...

"Mommy," Will moaned, "I don't want to play with my toys if you're sick. I have to look after you."

"No, you don't Willy," I groaned, now in greater pain then before. "Please just go under the deck."

Tears started running down my face. Pregnancy was painful. I needed Jack. I needed someone to help. Giving birth to Willy had been difficult when there was only Jack around to help, but giving birth to a baby when I didn't even have Jack around to help? Somehow I didn't think that would go very well.

"Mommy sad?" Willy asked.

"Willy!" I yelled, in pain, "Just go!"

"Should I go find Uncka Jack?" Willy asked.

I don't know why Jack insisted Willy call him uncle. It was something I just didn't question. Willy couldn't even pronounce it. Yes, the child had learned to talk over night, but that didn't mean he pronounced everything right.

"NO!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, scaring my child.

Willy quickly jumped back. I felt bad, but my son would have gone onto land to find Jack, had I not stopped him, and if Jack had been telling me the truth, Willy stepping off the boat would result in his death.

Willy, not knowing what to do, quickly ran under the deck, tears pouring down his face. I felt sorry for him. I didn't mean to make him so angry, but I was in so much pain that I just couldn't care.

---------

A/N:

Review please. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Thanks for reading guys!


	33. Return from the Fountain

Chapter 33: Return from the Fountain

Many things in life are painful, but it seems that within this world we live in there are different types of pain. For example, at one point I thought corsets to be the most painful thing ever, but although I do not doubt the pain a corset brings, I now realize that is pain is not quite the worse. Out of all the pain I've endured in this world however, there is one type of pain that stands out above the rest. One that is almost worse than the loss of a loved one. One that I hate, yet I've endured it more than once for the reward of what comes after it. That pain is the pain of pregnancy.

Apparently, taking water from the Fountain of Youth is a task that takes a very long time to fulfill. When Jack had left the boat it was the middle of the afternoon and he didn't return until very late at night. In fact, it was actually closer to morning when he finally did come back and by this time I was in such intense pain that I can't even begin to describe it. Giving birth is not an easy task. Once he finally did return Jack helped me in any way he could and by sunrise Willy was no longer my only child.

It wasn't until after the birth of my second child that my mind was finally clear enough to remember that I did indeed have another child who at that particular moment in time probably thought I hated him.

"Jack, will you go and see if Willy's awake please?" I asked, admiring the young child I was now holding in my arms.

"Was it not enough that I helped you birth your second child, love?" Jack asked.

I sighed. He had done a lot. I supposed it wouldn't hurt for me to go get Willy myself.

"Thank you, Jack, for all you've done," I said, sincerely meaning it.

"Deserve some recognition for it though," he stated, "You know it's funny how dear William gets a child named after 'im, yet 'e did nothing for the kid."

"That's not his fault," I argued, "If Will could be here he would."

"Aye, but he's not here is he?"

I sighed.

"What's her name?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," I admitted, "I always said I'd name my first daughter after my mother, but Madelaine, doesn't sound like a very appropriate name for the child of the pirate king. It's too... proper."

Jack nodded. "How about Jacklynn?" he asked.

"What!?"

Jack shrugged. "If you can't live forever you may as well be remembered after ya die," he stated, "I got no youngin's of me own, and since the legend of the children of the pirate king and immortal Captain of the Dutchman is sure to live onward just thought..."

"What do you mean 'if you can't live forever'?" I asked, interrupting him.

"The Fountain of Youth is no more, love."

"What?"

"In Beckett's massive quest to rule the seas he apparently abolished it."

"How is that possible?"

"He dropped poison in it. Now whoever drinks it will be killed off by the poison before the magic in the water has the chance to kick in."

"Jack...," I began.

"Just wasn't meant to be, love," he sighed.

I didn't know what to say. Ever since Jack had given up his _**only**_ chance at immortality for Will, his dream had been to go to the Fountain of Youth to become immortal, but now, he'd never have the chance to be immortal. He'd given his only chance away... for Will.

"Think I'll be going to bed," he sighed, "Ship'll be safe to stay here another few hours."

I nodded, still speechless and watched as Jack headed towards the Captain's corder's.

For the third time in my life I felt sorry for Jack. The first had been when Jack was to be hung, back in Port Royal after my first pirate adventure. The second was when I'd killed the man, I realize I'd told him I wasn't sorry, but I was... a little... maybe not at first, but eventually it did start to really bother me.

I couldn't believe that Jack had given up his only chance at immortality for us, for Will and I. He'd given it up so we could one day live happily ever after. I owed Jack so much. Thanks to him I now had two wonderful children and one day I would once again be reunited with my husband, all thanks to Jack.

Jack was living proof that a man could be both a pirate and a good man, but how much longer would he be living proof? How much longer did he have before he'd be sent back to the locker, this time not to return? Someday the great Captain Jack Sparrow will decease. Someday we all will.

Somehow I couldn't help, but feel that this was my fault. I knew however, that nothing I did could have changed what was. Jack was destined to die, just as we all were and nothing in this world could change that... or could it?

Will's heart!

If Jack stabbed that heart Jack would be immortal and he knew that. He wouldn't actually do it would he?

My heart started racing. I had to check on the heart. That heart was the difference between Will's life and Will's death. I had to go to it.

I quickly stood and ran towards the heart and opened the chest. I found it there, just as it always had been, beating inside the chest.

The heart was safe for the time, but did that mean it would remain safe? He wouldn't stab the heart would he? He wasn't that desperate for immortality was he?

"What are you doing, love?" Jack asked from behind me. I hadn't even noticed him there.

"You don't honestly think I'd sink that low do you?" Jack asked, clearly realizing what I had been doing.

I slowly shut and locked the chest. I didn't know what to say.

"Love," Jack said, "Death is ugly."

"You've said so many times, Jack."

"Aye, and I do believe that I've also said death is something I wouldn't even wish upon my greatest enemies."

"Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Oh whatever. Either way, you and I both know that is the biggest lie that has ever come out of your mouth!"

Jack laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Jack Sparrow not wishing death on his greatest enemies? As if. Yes, that would explain exactly why he wanted all his enemies dead!

"Love," Jack said, growing serious again. "Honestly, I give you my word that I would never stab the heart within that chest as long as it is indeed the heart of Captain William Turner."

"And how often does a pirate stick to his word?" I questioned.

"Fine then," Jack said. "Take this."

With that he pulled the extra key to the chest I'd given him out of his pocket. The chest had two keys and I wanted to be sure that if something were to happen to one we'd still have one as backup. That's why I gave one to Jack. Keeping the two keys together would do no help in case of emergency.

"If ya don't feel safe with me having it then you can take it and give it to the boy next year."

"Next year?" I asked.

"Aye, by then he should be a good enough fighter that no one will ever be able to take it from him."

"So then why can't he fight Davy Jones next year?" I asked.

"Because Jones can kill him."

"And what if Jones were to try to steal the key from him then? If Willy's not ready for a battle where he actually could die then..."

"Then give it to Will."

"How? I'm not allowed to see Will for nine years. If something happens to prevent Willy from fighting Davy Jones, once every ten years will be the only chance I'll get to see my husband, and I do believe that Calypso will only allow him to visit once every ten years if Will and I haven't seen each other in between."

"Aye," Jack nodded, "And more importantly what would she do to Will if you were to see him before ten years is up?"

I didn't even want to think about that.

"But love," Jack continued, "That's you, not the boy."

"So we could get Willy to bring the key to Will?" I asked.

"Aye," Jack nodded, "The compass will give us the bearings of the Dutchman when it's in the land of the living on one condition."

"Being?" I asked.

"Elizabeth, is finding the Dutchman what you want most in the world?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"WRONG!" Jack yelled, "See I'm not the only one who lies!"

"What?"

"You and I both know what you want most in the world, love, and that would be your husband."

I nodded, beginning to understand.

"And where is said husband?" Jack asked.

"On the Dutchman," I responded.

"Aye, so you take control of the compass and we'll head to the Dutchman."

I nodded, liking this idea very much.

"There is one other condition though, love."

"What?" I asked.

"What's the baby going to be named?" Jack asked.

I rolled my eyes. Jack could be so stubborn. "Jacklynn," I answered.

"Exactly!" Jack exclaimed, "So to the Dutchman it is!"

-------

A/N:

Review please. Thanks goes to all who reviewed last chapter. Okay so if I get 7 reviews for this chapter within four days I'll post the next chapter sometime this weekend. Otherwise, the next chapter won't be up till awhile after that. Thanks guys!


	34. A Sister, a Father, and a Compass

Chapter 34: A Sister, a Father and a Compass

"Willy," I said, as I quietly shook my son awake.

I had let him sleep in later than usual that day, since I had no idea how long he'd been awake the night before. I felt so awful about leaving alone below deck, but what was I to do? I had been in labor. Putting him below deck had probably been the best thing for him then.

"Willy, wake up," I said, "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" he asked, still not opening his eyes.

"A new member of our family."

"If he nicer than you?" he asked harshly.

"Willy, I'm sorry about yesterday," I apologized, "Mommy was just in a lot of pain."

"Why did you yell at me?" he asked, sitting up, clearly hurt.

"Because mommy was in a lot of pain," I tried explaining again.

Willy nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry I got mad at you mommy," he apologized.

"That's alright," I smiled, "Now come up to the deck.There's someone I want you to meet."

I grabbed Willy's hand and we slowly walked up the stairs together. As soon as we reached the deck, Willy quickly noticed that there was something there that wasn't there before. Willy wasn't one to really ask questions. He just starred at it in awe, clearly trying to figure out what it was.

"That's a wooden cradle," I explained.

Willy stood still, clearly thinking.

"Your sister is in it," I explained.

Willy nodded, but I could tell by the expression on his face that he still didn't quite understand.

"She was inside of me," I explained, "That's why I've been so huge lately, but look I'm small again now."

Willy nodded in understanding then he looked at me puzzled. "How'd she get out?" he asked.

"Umm... well what difference does it make she's here now, isn't she?"

Willy slowly walked towards the cradle and admired his little sister. "Mommy," he asked, "Will a baby one day come out of me too?"

I laughed. "No, Willy. Baby's only grow inside of mommy's."

"Oh," Willy nodded, suddenly understanding. He quietly stood there admiring his little sister some more. I could tell he was deep in thought again.

I pulled out the compass to check if Will was in the land of the living yet. If he wasn't the compass would continue spinning constantly and never stop, but if he was we would have a heading.

To my dismay, the compass just kept spinning with no sign of stopping. I closed it to see Willy standing in front of me starring at it.

"What are you doing, Willy?" I asked.

"Mommy, did you steal that from Uncka Jack?"

"No, he lent it to me."

"Oh," Willy said in understanding.

"Willy?" I asked, "Do you know what this compass does?"

"Uncka Jack says it points to rum."

Leave it to Jack, to teach the child all about alcohol. I sighed. "Well, it only points to rum when Uncka Jack uses it," I explained.

Will stood silently awaiting for me to continue.

"When I use it," I explained, "It points to your father."

"I have a father?" Willy asked, amused.

"Yes," I explained. I wondered for a split second how he even knew what a father was. I knew I hadn't taught him and he definitely hadn't ever seen one, but Willy did tend to know many things that most children his age don't normally know without being taught first.

I expected him to ask something like 'what's my father like?' but he didn't.

"Do you have any questions about your father, Willy?" I asked, desperately hoping the answer would be yes.

Willy looked up at me. "Not really."

"He's a very brave man, Willy," I explained anyway.

Willy nodded. He certainly was a quite child.

"He's also a pirate," I continued, "Only his ship is a special ship."

Willy nodded again.

"Do you want to know why his ship is special?" I asked. This was harder than I expected. Why did he not care to hear about his father? Didn't he have questions?

"What she means to say, boy," Jack began, stepping in. Once again I had know idea where he came from, but that seemed to happen a lot. "Is that the men on your father's ship are all dead."

"Is daddy a ghost?" Willy asked.

Finally, he had a question, but did it have to be so strange?

"Well..." Jack thought, aloud, "He can't die, he's not living, he can teliport himself anywhere in minutes, he can probably walk through walls... yeah sure, daddy's a ghost."

"Oh," Willy said, a little confused. "So why does the compass point to daddy when you use it mom?"

"Because it's what she wants most in the world!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh," Willy said, yet again.

"Soon, you're going to be able to meet your daddy, Willy!" I exclaimed.

Willy nodded again. He didn't seem very amused.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head, but I could tell he was lying. What was bothering him?

"Mom?" Willy asked, "May I go play with my toys now?"

I nodded and before I could utter another word Willy was gone.

"He doesn't seem very excited," I said to Jack.

Jack shrugged.

I pulled out the compass once again and looked at it. "Jack!" I exclaimed, "We have a heading!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Will's POV:**

Being Captain of the Dutchman could be interesting... sometimes..., but the majority of the time it was the most boring job in the whole entire world! What I wouldn't give to be free, sailing the seas going wherever I wanted, no rules, no curses, but no, it wasn't possible. Davy Jones took that freedom from me when he decided to stab my heart. I really greatly dislike that man!!!!

At the moment the Dutchman was heading to pick up some survivors of a shipwreck, survivors who were barely alive and definitely wouldn't live much longer. This wasn't really something I ever looked forward to, but there wasn't much that I could look forward to anymore.

I know Elizabeth said that Willy would fight Davy Jones and we would all live happily-ever-after, but I wasn't entirely sure that would indeed happen. The idea of a four year old fighting the most feared man, or at least if he wasn't the most feared he definitely should have been! The odds were not in Willy's favor. Somehow I doubted that day would ever come, but I held on to the hope that perhaps I would see her again in nine years, but that would only last one day now. It was awful!

We were almost there now, the shipwreck was finally in view. I could see the people starving for life, hanging on disparately trying to survive. I knew none of them would make it. It just wasn't possible.

I felt sorry for them. I knew what that felt like, to be dying. That is one feeling I'll never forget.

We reached the shipwreck and I knew it was time to do my duty. "Do ye fear death?" I asked the sailors.

Most of them nodded, but some shook their heads.

"I offer you an escape from death," I explained, "Join my crew and postpone death."

Two men agreed to join the crew, but the others decided to die and so we quickly ended the suffering. I hated that part the most, but it had to be done. I knew I'd see those sailors again in a few moments on my way back to World's End. Then I have to guide their souls to the land of the dead.

"Prepare to take off," I ordered my crew. My duty here was done for now it was time to return to World's End, the place of the dead.

"William!" my father yelled, "You may want to wait for a few seconds to do so!"

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Look there," he said pointing. Then I saw what he was looking at. Off in the distance was a ship, a ship that I recognized right away. That was Elizabeth's ship. Clearly she was heading toward the Dutchman, but why?

------

A/N:

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. I was a surprised to see how many I got. Anyway, if you could all let me know what you thought of this chapter everyone, that'd be awesome!

Thanks for reading!


	35. Hurtful Words

Chapter 35: Hurtful Words

**Will's POV:**

How my heart longed for her. How I would give anything to see her, but oh how I knew it was against the rules...

Elizabeth's ship was nearing mine, but what I couldn't figure out was why. I was quite certain that I would not be allowed to see her for another nine or so years. Didn't she know that?

As her ship got closer I noticed something critical. She wasn't there. My heart started pounding, or at least it would have if it was still inside of me. Although, for all I knew maybe it was actually pounding within the chest. Whatever... Anyhow, the point is that I was scared. My wife was missing and I had no idea why and naturally I assumed the worse.

"Jack!" I called once the ship was in ear reach. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"No worries, mate," Jack hollered, "She's just under deck. Wasn't sure whether or not Calypso would do anything if you two saw each other before the nine years was up."

I nodded. "What are you doing here then?" I yelled.

"Got a present for you," he answered.

Jack brought his ship beside the Dutchman and anchored. "Get ready to re-meet yer son, Will," Jack said, no longer having to yell.

I watched as Jack placed a board across the two ships and that's when I noticed him. In the corner, hiding behind some barrels of something or other was my son, or at least I assumed he was. I watched as he quietly began to cross the board.

"I presume you're my father," he said, once he was on my ship. I noticed that he wouldn't look at me and wondered why. His eyes were very focused on the floor.

"Yes," I said.

"This is for you," he said, handing me a key and looking up for the first time. It was the key to my chest.

"Thank you," I responded, "But why are you giving this to me?"

"Mother says she has the other key, but wants you to have this one so if anything happens to hers by accident there will still be one remaining."

I nodded. I greatly hoped nothing would happen to either of the two keys, but it never hurt to be prepared.

"Can I go back to Uncka Jack's ship now?" he asked, anxiously.

I didn't really know how to answer that. Why was he so anxious to leave? It bothered me that my son had no connection with me whatsoever. It really did. I wanted to fix that, but how was I to? There wasn't much I could do. A living soul can't go to world's end, and I really had to be going there very shortly to be doing my duty, but on the other hand he was only half living...

"Are you not answering because I wasn't polite enough?" Willy asked, "I should have said 'may' rather than 'can' shouldn't I have?"

I was surprised the child was worried that he wasn't being polite enough. It seemed strange to me that Elizabeth would even care to teach about such things, but I supposed there was some of her father in her after all.

I remembered caring about such things when I was around his age. I was always wanting to please everyone...

That's when I realized something. Willy should only be about two, maybe three... no, two... why was he talking so well?

"How'd you learn to talk?" I asked, curios.

"Uncka Jack says I'm a special child, things come easy to me."

I nodded. Why was he calling Jack his uncle anyway? "You spend a lot of time with him?" I asked.

It was quite a simple question. Clearly, the answer was yes, since there were only three people on that ship, but I didn't know what else to ask him. I barely knew my own son.

"Yes," Willy explained, "He's almost like my dad. He's a much better father than you've ever been."

Well, the child definitely inherited Elizabeth's continuing ability to speak and then think rather then do things the other way around.

To say those words didn't hurt, would be a lie. I knew it was true and I would do anything to make it better, but what was there to do?

I tried to think up something to say in response, but nothing was coming. What does one say when you find out what your child really thinks of you, and it's not pleasant.

"You know, son," I tried, explaining. I didn't think it would work, but I tried anyway. "If I could change things you know I would..."

Willy stood, staring at the ground, silently for a few moments before he spoke again. "Can I go back to my ship now?" he asked, "I should really go check on mother. She wasn't feeling so good last night. I think it's because of the baby, but just in case it's not I should go check on her."

"Baby?" I asked, shocked. I hadn't heard of this before. Was the baby mine? Had she found another man?

Willy completely ignored me and continued talking. "I'm all she's got now. I'm the only one who cares about her."

Well, I supposed that answered one of my questions. If Willy was the only one who cared about her then I supposed she hadn't found another man.

What he had said certainly wasn't true though. "There are others who care about your mother, Willy," I stated.

Willy gave my a puzzeld look so I took it as a sign to continue.

"Well, Jack's been with her ever since my death so certainly he most care about her at least a little."

Willy shrugged, thought for a second and then nodded.

"You know, Willy, there's someone else who cares about your mother greatly. Someone who thinks about her every night. Someone who treasures her dearly."

I expected him to ask, 'who?' , but he just stood their quietly. It was a little awkward.

"I treasure her deeply," I said, answering the unasked question.

"No, you don't," Willy accused. "You never spend any time with her. You abandoned us. How could you even care about us?"

Tears came to his eyes as he said those last few words. Then everything was clear. Willy didn't understand it. He didn't understand the curse! That's why there seemed to be a certain hostility between us. Willy thought I'd done it all voluntarily. He thought I'd left him by choice.

Seeing a crying child wasn't new to me, just seeing one this young was. I remembered many years ago when Elizabeth was younger, she came running to the blacksmith shop in distress. She came running to me saying something about how tomorrow was going to be the day she'd be forced to grow up, which meant that for property's sake she'd be forced to un-befriend me. I had held her in my arms and tried to calm her down. That was different than this though, Elizabeth hadn't hated me as my son appeared to. I wasn't entirely sure what he'd do if I tried to hold him, and I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to find out.

"I'm going back to my ship now," Willy cried as he went over to cross the board leading to Elizabeth's ship. I supposed he had given up on asking for permission.

"Willy, wait!" I called. I couldn't send him back in this sort of state. I couldn't!

I was actually a little surprised that he turned around when I called. That wasn't like the young Elizabeth at all. I guess he got that from me.

"I didn't abandon you," I tried, explaining.

"You abandoned mommy," he cried.

"Not by choice."

He looked at me puzzled and I took that as a sign to continue.

"If I could be with you right now I would."

"Then why can't you?" he asked. I noticed that he wasn't crying as much now, but he still was crying a little.

I quickly tried to think of a way to explain something so complicated to a young child. That curse was not simple to understand. I didn't even understand the entire thing. "There's a curse on me... it prevents me from seeing you or your mother for many years," I explained.

Willy nodded. I'm not sure how much he understood, but he had to have got something out of it because he did stop crying at that point.

"So it's not your fault?" he asked.

"No."

"Who made this curse?"

"The one who's in charge of the sea."

"If somebody kills her do we get to be together again?"

I laughed. "You can't kill her, Willy, it's not possible."

Willy sighed.

Then an idea came to me. "You know Willy, your mother and I can't be together, but that doesn't mean you and I can't be together. If it's alright with your mother, and only if she's okay with it, would you like to stay on my ship for awhile?"

------

A/N:

review please. Thanks for reading!


	36. Trust Her With Your Heart

Chapter 36: Trust Her With Your Heart

**Elizabeth's POV: **

When a child finally gets to meet his father, that child's mother should be happy and I was happy... just... not very. I wanted to be the one meeting with Will, not Willy. I knew it was selfish, but it was the way I felt. What I wouldn't give to be held in his arms again. My thoughts were soon interrupted however.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called, running down the stairs leading under the deck, where I was. "We've got a proposition for ya!"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, and we also found out what's been bothering Willy."

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Turn's out Willy's depressed because 'e thinks ol' Will..."

"Jack why must you call everyone old?" I interrupted.

Jack grinned. "Everyone knows parents age quicker than the rest of us."

I rolled my eyes. Jack could be so strange. "Anyway, why is Willy depressed?" I asked, hoping he'd just get to the point.

"Well, it seems that he is indeed depressed because he thinks ol' Will _**chose**_ to leave you."

Suddenly it all made sense, and suddenly I felt rather sorry for both my husband and son.

"Anyhow, ol' Will's come up with a solution," Jack explained, "He thinks the boy should spend some time with him, get to know 'im a little."

It was a smart idea I had to admit. To object would only be selfish. Willy was just as much Will's son as he was mine. I needed to give the boy a chance to meet his father, to actually get to know him and Will also needed a chance to get to know his son.

"You don't have to agree to this, love," Jack explained. I knew he probably wasn't too thrilled about the idea either. The great Captain Jack Sparrow would never admit to it, but it was clear to me that he really did enjoy spending time with Willy and probably didn't want the child to leave. After all, who else was Jack going to play pirate-dolls with? It really was interesting to see a grown man play with rum bottle dolls.

Then I grew serious again."You're going to miss him aren't you, Jack?" I asked.

Jack shook his head. "A pirate learn to not be attached to others," he explained, but I knew he was lying.

"Tell Will to take good care of him," I said sadly. I knew I had to give up my son, for a little while, as much as I didn't want to.

Jack nodded.

"And make sure he knows he has a daughter, before he leaves," I added.

"May I remind you that I am in no way your slave, therefore I don't have to listen to you?" Jack asked.

I sighed. "Jack you know I can't see him."

"Aye, tis annoying, ain't it?"

I nodded. "Now please just pass on my message?"

"Could swear you were queen or something," Jack mumbelled as he turned to leave.

"Pirate King," I reminded him.

"Aye, and what makes you think I'd listen to the pirate king?" he asked.

"You elected me."

"So I could get me way, which was also in fact your way. Works out to both our advantages really then. 'Course it would 'ave helped if Calypso had of actually did something after we freed her, aye?"

"Jack, please just go to Will."

"There you go getting all ordery again."

"That's not a word, Jack."

"Well now it is!"

"Jack."

"What!?" he yelled.

"Go find Will."

"As you wish you stupid pirate king, who is incredibly old," he said, clearly trying to tick me off, but I gave him no reaction.

"Fine, I'll go get your stupid queen," he said, finally leaving.

I supposed that by queen he meant Will. I rolled my eyes. Jack could be so immature sometimes. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Will's POV:**

"She agreed," Jack announced, standing on the board between our two ships.

"And your sure she's fine with it?" I asked. I did not want her to have to give up Willy for me if she definitely didn't want to. She'd already given up enough for me. If I couldn't be there for her she would have probably appreciated her son being there. Although, at the same time, if she was alright giving up her son for awhile, that could be best for both Willy and I.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Oh... Well, I'm not lying this time."

I sighed, still not entirely convinced that I should trust him.

"She also wants me to make sure you know about your daughter," Jack explained.

I nodded.

"Name's Jacklynn," he continued.

That puzzled me slightly. Why would Elizabeth name her child after Jack? That couldn't have been done intentionally was it? She didn't have any feelings for Jack again did she?

No, what was I thinking? She never had any feelings for Jack. She'd given him to the kraken. That had been the only reason she'd kissed him. Then why had she clearly named our child after him?

"Where did she get her name from?" I asked, just to be certain.

"Me."

So my suspicions were correct. "Why would she be named after you?" I asked.

"'Cause she's secretly my daughter."

"WHAT!?" I gasped.

"Kidding."

"Not funny," I responded, angrily.

"She's named Jacklynn because I want to be remembered, alright?" Jack responded, "One day I'm gonna die and now that is officially your fault."

"How is it..."

"The only thing keeping me from stabbing that heart and living forever is you. So if I were you I wouldn't make old Uncle Jack angry, got it?"

"I want the chest," I stated. I needed to protect my heart.

"Don't trust me, do you?" Jack questioned.

"With good reason! You've put my life in danger before, why wouldn't..."

"Aye, but every time I got you out of that danger, did I not?"

That was true, but it didn't entirely make me feel better.

"Elizabeth, has the chest," Jack explained, "And the key. Do you not think she questioned me as well? Why do you think she sent Willy to give the spare key to you... because she doesn't trust me with it. The chest is safe with your wife."

"And how am I to know you're not simply saying this so you may stab it when I least expect it?"

"You'll have to trust me."

"I've learned not to trust pirates."

"Not even Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth is the exception."

"Then trust her with your heart," Jack said, "Literally and figuratively."

I stood silent.

"Now do you want to meet your daughter or not?" Jack asked.

"Bring her to me," I ordered.

"You know you and Elizabeth are both perfect for each other," Jack said, as he turned to walk back to Elizabeth's ship. "You're both ordery!"

"Jack, that isn't a word."

"That's just what she said," he said as he left.

A few minutes later he was back, holding a tiny little baby girl. He passed her to me.

"How old is she?" I asked.

Jack shrugged. "How would I know?"

"She's about six days old," Willy explained shyly. The child had been standing nearby the whole time, but hadn't spoken a word until now. "The compass pointed to you the day she was born and the sun has set five times since then."

I nodded. My son really was rather smart, especially since he was only two years old!

"She has her mothers eyes," I said.

"I noticed that too," Willy quietly said.

"Well, anyhow," Jack began, "We ought to be heading off now."

I nodded and gave Jacklynn back to him. "Thank you, Jack," I said.

"For what?"

"Looking after them all."

"Aye, well... I've got to be leaving now and you've probably got things to do with the dead and all that other gross stuff, so have fun!"

I was certain I wouldn't be having any fun and I was pretty sure Jack knew that. I really was a little worried about this whole chest business though. I wasn't certain that I could trust Jack to not stab the heart. That would be awful. Especially, if Willy was on board my ship when it happened. I did not want my son to have to see me die!

I had to trust Elizabeth with it though. I already trusted her with my heart figuratively, why not literally as well?

I'd trusted her with it all those years ago when I'd first given it to her. What was the real difference now? Sure, Jack all of a sudden had a certain interest in immortality, but that wasn't new, was it? No, back then I had no guarantee that Jack wouldn't stab the heart either.

The man had saved my life though. If he hadn't of helped me stab the heart, all those years ago, I would be completely dead now. That would be awful. Poor Elizabeth would be completely alone in the world. At least I've given her two children even though I can't be with her myself. That would never have happened if not for Jack.

He wouldn't stab it, would he? I supposed all I could really do was hope that he wouldn't and trust Elizabeth to make sure he didn't. She wouldn't let him. I had to believe it, there was no other option than to believe it. Elizabeth could be trusted with my heart.

-----

A/N:

So I thought I updated this awhile ago, but apparently I didn't. Sorry. Anyway, if everybody could review that'd be awesome! Thanks for reading!


	37. Being a Parent

Chapter 37: Being a Parent

Will's POV:

Parenting. There's nothing like it. Nothing in life can really prepare you for it. It's an interesting experience, it is. Now I understood why my mother use to worry so much about me when I was younger.

Willy's adventurous, that's for sure. That really doesn't surprise me though. Both Elizabeth and I were just as adventurous when we were younger.

He worried about getting caught though, I'd noticed, so at least his fears keep him a little calmer. He got that from me. Elizabeth never worried about getting caught.

It was interesting how I could see a little bit of both of us within him. He reminded me of a younger version of myself slightly, but at the same time he also reminded me of the young Elizabeth. Yet, even still, he was an entirely different person than either of us.

I had once thought it impossible to love anyone other than Elizabeth, but now I know that not to be true. Elizabeth was no longer the only person who possessed my heart, figuratively... literally I certainly hoped she was the only person whom possessed it. Now however, my heart, figuratively, is not just Elizabeth's. It also belonged to Willy.

It didn't take long for me to fall in love with him. My son was an amazing child.

I loved watching him play with his pirate rum bottle dolls. It seems so boring and pointless, yet it occupied him for hours upon end. I wished I had time in my childhood to enjoy such things, but I was always too busy helping my mother.

Ever since my father had left I always had so many responsibilities helping to keep the house in order while mom worked. Then she became ill and that was when things just all went down hill. My life changed the day she died.

Although, I wished my mother was still living, if she had of been that would mean that I never would have met Elizabeth or Willy, since he in fact wouldn't even exist. So was it really that bad that mom died? I would never know the answer to that. I wished there was some heart she could have stabbed for her to be able to live on. One day every ten years in better than nothing.

My thoughts were disturbed then by my son calling my name.

"Dad?" he asked.

I smiled and turned my glance towards him. That was the first time Willy had ever called me dad. Before that moment I was always referred to as "father" by him.

Now I'm not saying that anything is wrong with being called father, but it was almost like dad had more meaning. Father was always so formal, sort of like those balls I use to attend with Elizabeth long ago when we had first started courting. They were so formal and everyone was so afraid of doing something "improper" that none of them could ever be themselves.

That's how it felt when Willy called me father, like he had to be proper around me and couldn't just be himself. But when he called me dad, it was different. It was like he didn't have to worry about anything around me, like he could just be himself, the way a son should be able to act around his dad.

"You wanta play?" Willy asked, referring to his pirate dolls.

"Umm...," I stuttered. What was I suppose to say? I couldn't admit to him that I didn't really know how to play, could I?

"Uncka' Jack use to play with me... and mom," he said sadly.

I could tell he missed his mother. He appeared to miss Jack too, but not as much as he missed Elizabeth. I wished the two of us could be together again, then Willy would never have to miss either of us.

That also reminded me of something—something I'd almost intentionally forgot. Willy need to go back to his mother soon. He had spent a fair amount of time with me then and it was time for him to be getting back to Elizabeth.

"How do you play?" I asked, a little hesitant.

"You take a doll and you be them," he explained, as he picked one up to show me. It had long black hair painted on, along with a read bandanna and a black beard. "This one's Uncka' Jack," Willy explained.

"Who's this one?" I asked, picking up one with long blond hair painted on.

"That's mommy," he explained, "She's a lot prettier in person."

I nodded.

"Dad?" he asked, "Do you... do you remember mom?"

"Yes," I nodded once more. Remember her? How could I ever forget her? Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her sense of adventure, her braveness, her amazing personality. I remembered everything about her. My love for her would always remain the same and for that to happen of course I had to remember her! It was not possible for me to ever forget Elizabeth, not ever!

"How long ago did you last see her?" Willy asked.

"The last time I saw your mother, you were a little baby," I explained.

"So, you knew me before I came on your ship?"

"Not very well," I admitted, "Those things are difficult when you're a cursed man."

"I'm gonna free you from this curse though one dad. Uncka' Jack told me so."

I sighed. "It may be too dangerous."

Willy looked at me puzzeled.

"You fighting Davy Jones could cost you your life. Not even ending the curse is worth that. Nothing is worth that," I explained.

"Uncka' Jack said I couldn't die though."

"Aye, normally you can't, but there is one man who can kill you," I explained.

That was when I realized something. Maybe Willy didn't know these things yet for a reason. Perhaps Elizabeth didn't want him to know about this whole ending the curse business because she didn't want him to get false hopes. If Willy wasn't the best sword fighter ever and wasn't 100 guaranteed to win, he would not fight! Risking my sons life wasn't worth it! It wasn't worth anything!

"Who can kill me?" Willy asked, curiously.

"Never mind. I've said too much already. Someday when you're older your mother will explain all this to you."

Thankfully, my father interrupted us before Willy had a chance to ask anymore questions. "Captain!" he yelled, bursting through the door.

I knew right away that whatever he had to say was something in regards to my duties. He'd never call me captain otherwise.

"Shipwreck's insight, Cap'n. It's time for this ship to fulfill it's purpose once again."

"Aye, full speed ahead. Those survivors may not have much longer," I ordered, standing up. "Willy, stay here until I come and get you!"

"But dad, when am I ever gonna get a chance to see what it is you do?" he asked.

Never hopefully, but if I told him that he'd continue begging and right now I didn't have time for that. I had to do my duties.

"Just stay here son," I ordered, leaving and shutting the door behind me.

I was afraid that if Willy left the Captain's Corder's, my corder's, he'd see the horrors I saw every time my duties called. The horrors of the dead and dying. Shipwreck's are not a pretty sight.

Soon we arrived at the shipwreck. The crew quickly gathered all the survivors together. Many of them didn't have much time left. This was one of the more gruesome shipwrecks. Some shipwrecks weren't too bad, but this... this was awful.

"Sailors!" I called, getting the survivors attention. "I'm Will Turner Captain of the Flying Dutchman and I give you a chance to postpone death. Join my crew and serve as many years at the mast as you wish. Then when you're ready you may pass on to the next world. Does anyone wish to join my crew?"

I'd finally decided to just go with my own sort of script, rather than just following what Davy Jones had done.

A few moments of silence passed before one man spoke. He was barely able to do so, but he somehow managed. "I will," he said.

"Welcome to the crew," I said, and as I did all his wounds were immediately healed.

"Any others?" I asked.

A few shook their heads, others didn't respond. I turned to my crew. "Men," I ordered, "It's time to end their suffering."

I hated this part. I never showed it, but this part did not sit well with me—not ever. Watching the crew kill the dying was never pretty. Though, I supposed it was a lot better than watching the men slowly die. It ended the suffering a lot quicker.

"Cap'n," my father stated, "It's time to take these souls to World's End."

"Aye," I nodded. Sometimes I felt like he was almost taking over my job, but it really didn't bother me that much. "Back to the ship all of you," I ordered my crew, "Our duty's not quite finished yet."

In moments the crew was all back on the ship, all but one man.

"Captain!" the remaining man called.

I turned to face him.

"What do we do with her?" he asked.

That was when I noticed the young girl. She looked to be only a bit younger than Willy, maybe by a year or so.

"What's your name child?" I asked, trying to figure out who she was, how she got there and how on earth she'd managed to survive such a horrible shipwreck.

"Jacklynn," the girl answered, "Jacklynn Turner."

-----

A/N:

Sorry about the small delay with the updating again guys. The Christmas season is approaching and well... my life is hectic, let's just say that.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review please. We're actually just one review away from 300 which is realizing surprising and completely amazing! This is by far my best reviewed story yet. Thanks goes to all of you who have contributed to that!

Thanks for reading!


	38. Answers

Chapter 38: Answers

**Will's POV again:**

"Jacklynn Turner?" I asked, to be certain I'd heard right. This couldn't really be my daughter standing in front of me could it?

"That's what I said, isn't is?" she responded.

"Daughter of Elizabeth Turner?" I asked, almost praying that the answer would be no. If she really was my daughter that probably meant that Elizabeth had been on that shipwreck and that... was not good.

"How do you know who my mother is?" Jacklynn asked.

"Where is your mother?" I asked, panicking. Please tell me she wasn't on that shipwreck. Please. Please. Please!

"What's it to you?"

"Jacklynn, tell me where your mother is!" I ordered.

Then it was almost like I saw the wheels spinning in Jacklynn's head. What could she possibly have been thinking about? I wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't sure if I could be trusted, but whatever the reason, this question was so difficult, it was rather annoying. I needed an answer. I needed to know what had become of my wife. I needed to know that she wasn't on that ship!

"My mother isn't here," the girl responded.

"I know that, but where is she?" I snapped, "Where is Elizabeth?"

I didn't mean to get so angry at the girl, but I needed to know what had become of Elizabeth. I was worried for her.

"I may," Jacklynn continued, "Be willing to give you that piece of information... for a price. I... consider this information on my mother's whereabouts leverage, now what have you go to barter for it?" she asked.

Clearly my daughter had been spending far too much time with Jack. I needed to think of something to offer her though, and quick.

"What is it you want?" I asked.

"I want a compass."

"A compass?"

"Not just any compass," she explained, "The compass of the great pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. I... dropped it. It's at the bottom of the ocean and I... I can't really find it so I was hoping maybe you could?"

I nodded. I would have done anything at that point to know where Elizabeth was, and whether or not she was safe.

"I'll tell you about my mother if you get my compass," Jacklynn stated.

"How did you get Jack Sparrow to give you his compass?" I asked, curios.

"I stole it from him," she admitted.

My daughter really was a pirate. I suppose I should have expected this from at least one our children though. Willy was somewhat piratey, but not to a great extent. Jacklynn seemed incredibly piratey though. She stole compasses, she bartered for what she wanted, she even almost talked like a pirate. I should have expected it though, pirate was in her blood.

"What is it you're searching for with this compass?" I asked.

"That's not your concern," she said, "What is your concern is getting the compass for me so you may know the whereabouts of Elizabeth Turner."

I sighed. "Whereabouts did you drop the compass?"

"I don't really know," she admitted.

"Then how do you expect me to find it? It could be anywhere."

"William!" my father called, interrupting our conversation, "We've got a duty to do."

I knew he was right. I had to do my duties, and if Jacklynn had no idea where she dropped this compass the chances of me finding it were slim to none.

I sighed. "Come with me," I said to Jacklynn, "Forget your compass. Finding it is a fool's cause."

That was a little ironic I suppose since I had been the one who once said, "No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it," but I had to do my duty. I also desperately needed the information Jacklynn had about Elizabeth though.

Plus, I couldn't just leave her out there. She was my daughter after all. Just like Willy she'd be able to sail the uncharted waters of World's End with absolutely no side effects. There was no reason I couldn't bring her along.

"If you don't get me that compass, I won't tell you anything about my mother," Jacklynn threatened.

"William!" my father called again, "We must be going. You have a duty. This ship has a purpose!"

"Aye!" I yelled back, but other than that I pretty much ignored him.

"Jacklynn, come with me," I ordered.

"You have no right to boss me around," she responded, drawing her sword.

Now I was really beginning to wish that my child hadn't ever met Captain Jack Sparrow, clearly he had a great influence on her pirate behavior.

I sighed and picked up my daughter. She greatly protested, but I was much stronger. That didn't mean that she ever stopped yelling though.

"William, what are you doing?" my father asked, over Jacklynn's noise. "You know we can't be taking captives!"

I placed Jacklynn on the ship, once again ignoring my father. That was when she finally gave up, and stop hollering. I knew that she wouldn't be able to leave the ship. I could walk water no problem, but she couldn't. Jacklynn was only half immortal, and therefore she didn't possess all the power immortality brings. Although she could try and float away, she didn't. I guess the thought never struck her mind—thankfully.

"Prepare the ship for sail!" I ordered my crew, "We're heading to World's End to bring these souls to their resting place."

"William, listen to me," my father ordered, "You have to put this girl back where she came from! A living being can not be on the Dutchman."

"Aye," I agreed, "But a half-living being can."

"What?"

"She's Jacklynn," I whispered, being sure she did not hear.

"Turner?" my father asked, whispering as well.

"Yes," I nodded.

My father's eyes grew wide with amazement. "How did she get here?" he asked.

"I... I don't know... ," I admitted, "Father, mind the wheel."

With that I left. I needed to talk to my daughter.

"Jackylnn!" I called, "Come with me. There's things you'll see if you stay out here that are not meant to be seen by someone of your age. I'll take you to the Captain's co..."

She cut me off before I had a chance to finish. "I'm a pirate!" she yelled, "I... _**pirates**_ can see anything."

"That's not entirely true, now stop arguing and come with me!"

"Why?"

I sighed. "Because I need to know how you got here, what you were doing on that shipwreck, what happened to your mother, what you were trying to find with the compass... everything!"

Jacklynn starred at me for a moment before responding. "Why do you have such interest in my mother?" she asked, "Contrary to rumors she is a married woman you know!"

"Married?" I questioned. Within the time that I'd been with Willy, Elizabeth had got married?!

"Yes, she's married," Jacklynn answered.

"To whom?"

"And why is that your concern?" she asked.

"Married." I repeated again, as it started to sink in. How did this happen? Who was the man? I thought she'd loved me... how could she have married?

"Aw, so you did want to know about my mother because you were interested in starting some romance, aye? Just like I thought. Well, now that you know your information let me go."

"Why were you on the ship?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Release me," she ordered, not answering my question. "I already told you all there is to know about my mother, what value am I to you now then?"

I sighed. "She really is married then?" I asked, as my heart broke in two.

She nodded. "Been married for years now, since before I was born. She may sail on a pirate ship, but she does stick to some form of properness. She waited to have her children until after she was wed."

That didn't make a whole lot of sense to me. If Elizabeth was married before Jacklynn was born then... oh no. Had Jack been telling the truth when he had jokingly said that Jacklynn was his daughter? Had he only made it out to be a joke because of my reaction?

"Her husband's William Turner," Jacklynn continued, "He's my dad."

Then it all made sense, which also made me feel a whole lot better. Jacklynn had said Elizabeth was married because she was married... to _me. _

"Jacklynn?" I asked, "You haven't ever met your father have you?"

"N... how... how did you know that?"

"I'm William Turner."

Jacklynn stood in shock. "But... how? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It doesn't matter," I shrugged, "Please just tell me... is Elizabeth safe?"

She nodded. "Mom wasn't on the ship with me when it crashed."

"Where is she then?"

"I... I... I don't know."

I nodded. "How'd you get here, Jacklynn?"

"I... I ran away... to... to find you... Jack stopped in Tortuga to get food supplies and... and I... left the ship.

Mother said not to. She thought it was dangerous. Uncle Jack had always said that the day I set foot on land would be the day my father came to take me away, and I... I wanted to meet you.

I later learned that Jack had made up the whole story about me not being able to step on land. He just didn't want mother to leave the ship. I guess he would have been lonely then or something... so because nothing really happens when I set foot on land you never came to take me away.

That was also when I learned that taking me away meant taking me to the land of the dead, but I thought you were just... a ghost... not a Captain."

"Then how did you get to that shipwreck?" I asked.

"I stole a boat, or commandeered. Uncle Jack says they both basically mean the same thing, but commandeered sounds more professional."

"And you sailed the ship all by yourself?" I asked, not really believing it.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I wanted to, but I... I didn't really know what I was doing... it didn't work. Uncle Jack found me and brought me back to mom."

"So then how did you get here?" I asked, once again. I wished she would just answer the question already.

"I ran away from the ship. They couldn't stop me. Mom and Jack can both run, but they can't run as quickly as I can," she explained, "I can run forever and never actually run out of breath. I guess it's got something to do with me not being alive, technically."

I nodded. That I hadn't realized about this whole half-living children business, but it did seem to make sense.

"Then I snuck onto a boat, the one I was on when you came. I was just gonna stay there until you found me."

"Found you?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I figured that since you were a ghost, you probably knew everything, so I thought that after I went missing mom would find you and tell you to go find me, then you'd come and rescue me and I was gonna tell you some story about how they forced me on the ship, even though it wouldn't have been true."

"And why did you have Jack's compass?" I asked.

"Because if they had the compass they would have been able to find me by using it. I'm not stupid. I know what that compass can do."

I nodded once more. "Your mother will be looking for you," I stated.

"But... you're... you're not gonna bring me back to her are you?" she asked, sadly.

"I have to."

"But... but I just found you."

"Your mother doesn't have a clue where on earth you are, she'll be worried sick! She has to know you're safe!"

"But she knows I can't die," Jacklynn explained, trying to find clearly any excuse.

"But you can die," I stated.

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can," I corrected, "Davy Jones."

"Davy who?"

"Jones. He's the only one who can kill you. You're lucky he didn't find you before I did.

Now, we need to find your mother and let her know that you are safe, but as of right now I want you to go to my room and stay in there until I tell you otherwise. These souls need to be brought to World's End, but as soon as they get there we _**will**_ be finding Elizabeth."

"But..."

"No, but's about it," I said, remembering how my mother had used that phrase with me so many times before.

Jacklynn sighed. "If you insist."

"You're brother's in there already, go play with him."

"My brother?"

"Elizabeth, didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No," she admitted, "What's his name?"

"Willy. Now why don't you go meet him?"

------

A/N:

Okay so due to my lack of frequent updating, I've made this one really long for you guys. And as to when my next update will be, I honestly have no idea. I am SO busy this Christmas season, it's gonna be insane.

Anyway, thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed last chapter! There were so many of you. It was amazing!

Thanks for reading this chapter too guys, and review please?


	39. Catherine and Weatherby

A/N:  
So I got a new computer, but I still don't have any spell check programs installed on it. So as I'm currently typing this in notepad, there may be some errors, but it was between not updating, or updating with possible spelling errors. And I assumed you all would rather me update quicker than have to wait. Did my best to make it correct, but if there errors, I appologize.

--------

Chapter 39: Catherine and Weatherby

Will's POV again:

I wasn't sure how this would turn out. They'd met once, but Jacklynn was not even a day old then. This could certainly be interesting.

"Willy," I explained, as Jacklynn and I opened the doors to my quarters, "This is your sister."

"Sister?" he asked, surprised, "Jacklynn?"

She nodded.

"How... how old are you now?" Willy asked. I supposed he was quite shocked to see this young girl standing infront of him. Last time he saw her she was only a few hours old.

"One," Jacklynn replied.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "One?" I asked, shocked.

How could she only be one? How could a one year old talk like that? And wasn't Willy only one? How could they both be that young?

True Willy did act rather mature for his age, but either way Jacklynn and Willy couldn't both be one. Was my son older than I thought? No, it couldn't be possible. Jacklynn must have been lying.

"It's called having a dead father," Jacklynn explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You grow up quicker that way," she continued. Perhaps I should have known that, but still she was so advanced for a one year old. How could she only be one?

"How old are you?" Jacklynn asked Willy.

"Two," Willy answered, "Almost three."

"What?" I asked, surprised. I hadn't meant to say that aloud, but I did. How could my son be so old? That didn't make sense. That also meant that he was only a little over a year away from the biggest sword fight of his life.

"I knew there was a reason we didn't celebrate my birthday when I came here," Willy said.

That just made me feel plain awful. I had unknowingly forgot my son's birthday. He was my only son and I had forgot his birthday.

"I was almost two when Jacklynn was born," Willy explained, "I had my second birthday just awhile after I came here with you. I didn't want to mention anything to you. I knew there had to be a reason we weren't celebrating, so I didn't mention anything. I didn't want to make you feel bad, dad. You barely even knew me then anyway."

Well, at least he wasn't bothered by this. Wish I could say the same for myself.

"William," my father called, interupting our conversation. "We've reached World's End. It's time to put these souls where they belong now."

"Jacklynn, Willy, stay here," I ordered my children, "I'll be back soon, but whatever you do, do not leave this room!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I dealt with the souls and soon my duties were completed. Finally, I was able to return to my children and bring them safely back to their mother. She must have been worried sick, not knowing what had become of Jacklynn. She'd be wanting to know that they were safe, I imagined.

Just as I was preparing to return to the children my father called me. "William!" he called, "Before we be heading off there's someone that wants to speak with ya."

"Who?" I questioned, turning around. Then I saw my answer. Standing beside my father was Elizabeth's father and some other woman whom I didn't know.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, automatically assuming something had gone wrong. Why were two souls not at their resting place?

"Now my boy," the former Governor said, "What did we attempt to teach you about propriety? That's no way to speak to a governor."

He wasn't a governor anymore. He was dead and those that died lost their previous positions in life. Propriety mattered not in the after life, but apparently Mr. Swann didn't understand that. He had always talked to me like that though. Why should I have expected any different now?

"Weatherby!" the woman standing beside him exclaimed, "I'm surprised at your actions. This is his locker now. He can speak to you however he wants... and besides, you aren't governor anymore. You're dead."

The former Governor continued to argue. "Then why am I wearing this stupid wig? Dead or not I am still Governor."

"You mean to tell me you actually believe someone in Port Royal still hasn't filled your position? I can almost assure you that there is a new governor there now," the women argued.

"Either way," he groaned, "This is not what we came here to discuss, Catherine, you know that."

She nodded. "Of course."

"May I ask what exactly it is that you came here to discuss?" I questioned.

"See that's far more proper," Mr. Swann, stated.

"Dear, take your wig off," the woman, Catherine I supposed her name was, requested.

"Why?"

"Here it means nothing, whether you are Governor or not and you're always complaining about it so much anyway."

He sighed. "I suppose you're right."

She nodded and he slowly pulled off his wig.

"Happy?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "You look even more handsome without it."

He smiled back at her. I had only ever before seen him smile like at one person--Elizabeth.

That was when I realized something. This Catherine woman... she looked so much like Elizabeth. Was it possible this was her mother?

"May I inquire as to what it is you are in need of from me or why you have come here, sir and madam?" I asked, trying to be as proper as possible for the sake of pleasing the Governor, or former Governor as it was.

"See that's far better, now, what has happened to our daughter?" Mr. Swann asked.

Our daughter. So Catherine was Elizabeth's mother.

"We were just recently told that you were now incharge of the locker and have since wondered," she explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"Is she alright?" Mr. Swann asked, worridly.

"She's fine," I nodded, "At least she was the last time I saw her."

"When exactly was the last time you saw her?" he asked.

"About a year ago, but Jacklynn was with her not too long ago and she was perfectly fine then as well."

Catherine nodded in understanding. The former Governor however, just looked confused.

"Who's Jacklynn?" he asked, "Another pirate friend? Please tell me my daughter is not still amongst the pirates."

What was I to say? Elizabeth was amongst pirates, and that would probably never change.

I suppose my speechless expression gave him his answer though. "Oh, I knew it," he moaned, "Why won't she ever just learn to leave them alone?"

Catherine stood there silently. I couldn't tell if it was because she too was upset about Elizabeth's decision to engage in piracy or because she saw nothing wrong with it. I soon found my answer though.

"I'm sure not all pirates are bad," she said, speaking up, "William's a pirate and clearly there isn't anything wrong with him or I'm certain that my daughter wouldn't have been engaged to him."

Oh, we were more than engaged...

"Yes, what has become of her since your death anyway?" Mr. Swann asked, "How she found another man? Not a pirate?"

Well, clearly they knew nothing of my life.

"Weatherby, the boy himself is a pirate, you shouldn't be bad mouthing them around him," Catherine protested.

Catherine seemed a lot more like Weatherby's mother than his wife.

"I appologize for my husband's stubborness, Mr. Turner, now if you could please just answer his questions..."

"Stubborness?" Mr. Swann questioned.

"Yes, where do you think your daugther got it from?"

At this he laughed a little.

I found that a little awkward so I just quickly answered his question. "Actually, Elizabeth and I married."

"Married?" Catherine asked, happily.

"Yes."

"But you're dead," Mr. Swann stated.

"We married before I died."

"So now she's left a widow," he sighed.

"Not quite," I explained, "I'm not entirely dead, nor am I alive though."

"So she's more or less a widow, yet still pledged in marriage thus unable to re-marry."

"I suppose," I said, "But... it won't be like that forever."

"How is that?" he asked.

I sighed. "In a year my son may attempt to fight Davy Jones. If he wins the battle I am set free from my curse."

"And if he looses?"

"Let's just say we... hope against that."

"Hope?!" Mr. Swann pratically yelled, "Hope!? You are risking my grandson's life for hope that he may win!? May!? Not even guaranteed, may!?"

"Weatherby," Mrs. Swann said, cutting in, "I'm sure..."

"We realize the risk," I explained, "But I assure you I will not let him fight if I'm not certain he'll win."

"And how can you ever be certain?" he asked, "There's always a risk!"

"My daughter will help too, if it makes you feel any better."

"Daughter?" he asked, "How many children have you left Elizabeth alone with? Do you have any idea how hard it is to raise a child single handidly, yet alone more than one?"

I nodded. "Yes, because we take turns with the children, since we can't all be together as a family."

"Why can't you be together?" Catherine asked, "Is it because of your curse?"

I nodded.

A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again.

"What are their names?" Catherine asked.

"Willy and Jacklynn," I proudly stated. I was proud of my children. I can't honestly say I really knew Jacklynn, but either way they were my pride and joy.

She nodded. "How old are they?"

"One and almost three," I explained, still a little surprised that Willy was getting so old. It seemed like only yesterday Elizabeth had first told me she was pregnant. "Willy's the oldest," I continued, "Jacklynn's the youngest."

Both of my wife's parents nodded.

"I can perhaps introduce them to you if you'd like," I offered.

"Are they with you now?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, they're on my ship."

"We'd be overjoyed to meet them," she smiled.

With that I led them to my ship to meet their two grandchildren, but what we found when we entered my quarter's was not good. Willy and Jacklynn weren't there.

---------  
A/N: So once again appologize if I have some spelling errors. Next update will be coming shortly, now that the Christmas season is done I've got more time to for this. Hope you guys all had an awesome Christmas by the way! or whatever you may call it depending on your beliefs, but to me it will always be Christmas. Thanks to all last chapter's reviewers and thanks for reading guys!  
Review please.


	40. Another Encounter with Her

Chapter 40: Another Encounter with _Her_

My mind was racing. My heart was pounding, at least I thought it was, but it was hard to tell since it wasn't in my body at the time. Either way that wasn't important, what was important was the fact that the two children were missing and these weren't just any children, they were mine! My children were missing!

"They couldn't have gone far," Mrs. Swann said, trying to ease the situation.

I didn't say anything, but instead left my quarters. Staying in there wasn't going to help the situation.

"Father!" I called.

My father immediately came to my side. "What is it, Captain?"

"Where's Willy and Jacklynn?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

I quickly began shouting orders at my crew. "Everyone!" I called, to get their attention.

They quickly turned and looked at me, waiting for a command.

"Search the ship! The children are missing. Find them!"

The entire crew immediately began looking, except one man.

"Children?" the man asked, "I thought there were only one."

"It doesn't matter just find them!"

I quickly joined in the search as did Mr and Mrs. Swann.

"Captain!" one of my crew yelled, "We've found something!"

"What is it?" I asked, as I ran towards him.

"The rowboats... one of them is missing. We think the children might have taken off in them."

"Where would they go to?" Mrs. Swann asked.

"I... I don't know," I admitted.

This was not like Willy at all. Willy was always so well behaved... Jacklynn on the other hand... well she did act like a pirate. I didn't know her well, but from what I had seen this seemed like something Jacklynn would do. She was a little too much like the young Elizabeth. I now knew how Mr. Swann must have felt whenever Elizabeth and I went on our silly childhood adventures and she never returned until past dark.

I was always so hesitant to join in on her silly adventures, but I always did. I knew it wasn't proper. I knew there were better ways to spend our time, but I joined her anyway.

They better be alright though. They better come back. Elizabeth and I always came back after we'd had our fun. Jacklynn and Willy better come back.

"What should we do, Captain?" a crew member asked.

I didn't know. I remember pondering whether we should wait and see if they would return or not, but I decided against it.

"We call on the goddess of the sea," I said.

"We can't do that till we're on the sea," a crew member responded.

"Then I suppose we have a need to leave port."

The crew nodded and all prepared to leave.

"William," my father called. "What about them?" he asked, referring to the Swann's, "You know they can't come with us."

"Whoever said that?" Catherine asked.

"Calypso's rules," my father responded.

"Hang the rules."

"Dear, I don't think that's the smartest...," Mr. Swann began to protest, but was soon cut off.

"Our grandchildren are in danger, and besides once Willy kills Davy Jones there's nothing Calypso can do to stop Will from returning to his family anyway."

She had a point, but it was still a little risky.

"And who's to say she won't do anything to us then?" Mr. Swann asked.

Mrs. Swann rolled her eyes. "Weatherby, you worry too much. We'll be fine. Besides, there's not so much she can do to us, we are dead after all."

He sighed. "I suppose you're right. Now... let's get this ship moving! We've got grandchildren to find!"

"Captain gives orders on the ship," my father pointed out, not nicely.

"Father, it's fine," I protested, not wanting to anger the former Governor. Even though I was now of more importance or as he'd say "higher standard" than him, I was still a little afraid of displeasing him. That's the way I'd always been, worried that if I did something wrong, he wouldn't allow me to see Elizabeth any longer. Although, I suppose he couldn't do that now. We were married after all.

"William," my father explained, "If you allow him to give orders the other crew members will think they can too and everything will turn to ciaos."

I nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, Mr. Swann, but he's right. I understand the loss you feel of no longer being in charge of things and such, but if you come with me you'll have to follow my orders. That's just the way it is."

He frowned and went to walk past me whispering, "You've no idea the loss I've suffered."

"Forgive my husband," Mrs. Swann apologized. "He's just a little... upset."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry he feels a certain hostility towards you," she continued, "I suppose he's just angry... still. It is rather difficult accepting the fact that your daughter is left alone in the world."

I nodded. "It bothers me too," I admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Will," she said, smiling, and with that she left too.

"Captain!" a crew man called. "We're ready for takeoff!"

I took my place at the wheel and off we headed. I needed to find my children.

Soon we had left port and were out at sea again. World's End was a rather strange place, but the sea was almost normal... almost.

"Calypso!" I called. "Calypso!"

"William," my father explained, "Ya have to use certain words when calling her."

Figures.

"Calypso," my father called, "Goddess of the sea, I summon thee."

Immediately she appeared before us.

"What tis it ya want?!" Calypso angrily asked.

"Where are my children?" I asked, "You know everything that happens on the sea, in both this world and the world of the living. Where are they?"

"Funny, Elizabeth just aked me da same ting... about yer daughter."

"Elizabeth!" Mr. Swann, "She doesn't know you took her daughter?"

"I didn't take her," I corrected, "I found her. She came to me."

"Even still. For you to not let my daughter know!" he gasped.

"Weatherby!" his wife yelled, "I don't think now is the best time for this!"

I was beginning to like her. She reminded me so much of Elizabeth. That was almost identical to what Elizabeth had said when I proposed. She said it just as Elizabeth had too.

"William!" Calypso yelled, snapping me back into the present. "Why do ya tink I would tell ya where dey are?"

"Because if you want me to continue my duty you will," I threatened.

"Are ya saying ya would stop doing yer duty?" she questioned.

"If you don't tell me the whereabouts of my children."

"Ya know dar are consequences for tis sort of behaviour."

"Consequences I am willing to accept until you tell me where my children have gone."

"So ya have no problem wit becoming like Davy Jones?" she asked.

"It was Davy Jones's heart that made him how he was, not his physical appearance."

"And ya have no problem looking like dat?" she questioned.

"Not if it's what I have to do to get you to tell me where they are."

"And who's ta say I ever will tell ya?"

"The souls need someone to guide them. Eventually you'll give in."

"Ya underestimate me William Turnah!"

"Or perhaps you underestimate me."

"WILLIAM TURNAH!" she yelled in a threatening tone.

"Calypso," I calmly stated.

"TIS WAS YER DESTINY!" she yelled, "TA FERRY DA DEAD TO WORLD'S END!"

"And your point?" I asked.

"Fine den, so be it. If dis is wat you choose, dan dis is wat ya will git. Prepare fer da Dutchman ta be like it once was. Prepare fer tings ta go wrong. Prepare for... Davy Jones ta find yer children."

-----

A/N:

So next chapter is almost ready to be put up. However, the more reviews I get for this one chapter the quicker I'll post the next one, okay. So review. Thanks for reading and thanks goes to last chapter's reviewers as well!


	41. What You Want Most

Chapter 41: What You Want Most May Not Be What You Expect

It seemed like the instant Calypso left everyone had a million questions for me.

"Captain?" a crew member asked after Calypso vanished. "Do ya really think 'tis the smartest thing to be doing, turning the Dutchman back into... well a sea ... thing, again?"

"She'll give in eventually," I said, not sure I believed it myself.

"What happens if Davy Jones finds my grandchildren?" Mr. Swann asked, "Will he kill them?"

"Quite possibly yes, which is exactly why we have to find them first."

"But with Calypso helping him, we don't stand a chance," another crew member said.

"No cause is a lost cause if there is one fool left to fight for it," I said. The last time I said that my cause was completed, perhaps I'd get lucky again this time.

"William, are you sure you can handle this?" my father asked, "Turning into a slimy tentacle face octopus thing?"

"We can't worry about that now!" I yelled, "We can't worry about any of this now! We have to find Jacklynn and Willy!"

"You know there's no chance of that happening!" my father yelled, "Believe me when I say I want to find them just as badly as you do, but there's no hope. Calypso already knows exactly where they are. She'll tell Davy Jones and then it'll be up to Jacklynn and Willy to defeat Jones. This sword fight will just happen a year earlier that's all. There's no way around it."

"Willy's not ready."

"I know, son, but there's nothing we can do."

I stood there thinking for a moment then I had an idea. "Jack's compass."

"What?" my father asked.

"Oh please tell me that is not in reference to Jack Sparrow," Mr. Swann begged.

"Captain Jack Sparrow actually," I corrected, "His compass is all we need. If we find that we can get to Jacklynn and Willy just as quickly as Calypso and Davy Jones can."

"And how are we to find this compass?" Mrs. Swann asked.

"Jacklynn dropped it near the last shipwreck. If we go there and then all get off the ship and look for it there may be a slight chance that we can find it."

"It's a fool's chance, William," my father stated.

"But it's a chance we're going to take," I answered. "Everyone to your stations! We've got a time limit now. Let's go!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Somehow we managed to pull it off. How I will never know, but somehow we managed to find that compass. It was practically a miracle.

Now, I was standing on my ship, completely ignoring my duties, with the compass it my hand, following its lead at full pace. This ship could not go any quicker than it was.

That was when I realized something. On my scar, where my heart use to be, it wasn't... wasn't human. I was slowly turning into a sea creature. I moved my shirt so the scar couldn't be seen and quickly ran to my cabin to get a coat. No one needed to see that yet. They were already worried about this. They didn't need to know that it was already beginning to happen.

"Will," Mr. Swann said, from behind me.

I turned to face him, expecting some rant about how something was wrong again. What had I done to harm his daughter now?

"Will," he said once more, "I... my wife has pointed out that perhaps I don't... don't treat you with the respect I should... she's right... I'm not Governor anymore... I'm just Weatherby Swann... plain old Weatherby... and I feel... feel like I haven't exactly been treating you with the respect I should."

I nodded, not really knowing what else to do.

"I apologize," he continued, "But understand that I only do so because I worry for my daughter. She's all I really ever had. You'll understand one day when Jacklynn's older."

I nodded once more and glanced at the compass again.

"I suppose, I also didn't always treat you the way I should have when we were living either," Mr. Swann continued.

I sighed. "None of that matters now. What's important is that we find my children."

"Yes, yes, I know, but..."

I cut him off. "I'm beginning to understand why you were so protective of her. If anything happens to either Willy of Jacklynn I'll never forgive myself. I wish I would have followed your example and never left them unattended in the first place."

He chuckled. "Don't blame yourself. If your children are anything like Elizabeth was they would have found a way to escape either way. She always managed to get herself into trouble."

I nodded then a puzzled expression crossed my face.

"What it is?" Mr. Swann asked.

I motioned for him to look where I was looking. "That's Elizabeth's ship."

"I thought the compass was supposed to bring us to the children."

"The compass brings you to what you want most in the world," I explained, "And either the children are on that ship, or they are not what I want most..."

Mr. Swann nodded in understanding.

Within a few seconds Jack was yelling at me from his ship. "Back so soon, eh?" Jack asked, "Couldn't leave me alone could you?"

I rolled my eyes . "Are Willy and Jacklynn with you?" I asked hopeful.

"Nope," Jack replied, "Jacklynn's been missing for days and Willy's suppose to be with you."

"Where's Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Below deck," Jack stated, "I wouldn't suggest seeing her though, mate, Calypso wouldn't like that much."

"I don't care, Jack," I said and with that I used my magical powers to teleport myself to Jack's ship.

"Hey, you found my compass!" Jack exclaimed, seeing it in my hand, "Your dumb daughter stole it from me."

"You're not getting it back," I said, stopping him from grabbing it.

"What?"

"I need it."

"So do I!"

"Not as badly as I do," I said, as I walked down the stairs leading below deck.

"Elizabeth?" I called.

"Will!" she exclaimed as she came to embrace me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came in search of the children," I explained, "But it seems the compass lead me to you instead."

"Compass?" she asked, "Jack's?"

I nodded.

"But now that you've found me we can use it to find Jacklynn can't we?" she asked.

"Only if you come with me," I smiled, "Otherwise the compass will just keep leading me back to you."

"Won't Calypso be mad?" she asked.

"Yes, but personally I don't care," I admitted, "She's threatened me already. She's sending Davy Jones after them."

"No," Elizabeth cried. Tears slowly rolled out of her eyes.

"We have to find them, Elizabeth," I said, "As soon as possible."

She nodded. "What are we waiting for then?" she asked, the tears in her eyes slowly beginning to stop.

"Absolutely nothing."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jack!" I called, as Elizabeth and I walked back up on deck.

"Come to give me back my compass?" he asked.

"No, we're going to use it to find Willy and Jacklynn."

"Willy's missing too?" Elizabeth asked.

I nodded sadly and all her tears came back.

"They'll be fine," I whispered, trying to reassure both her and myself.

"Jack," I said, "Do you want to join us?"

"And what about me ship?" he asked.

"Leave it there."

"Can't it just follow yours?" he asked.

"It's not as quick as ours."

"So go slowly."

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled, "You either stay with your ship here and say goodbye to your precious compass forever or you come with us and leave your stupid ship here. It's not even that good a ship anyway!"

"Aye, but it is better than no ship!"

"Jack!" I yelled, "She's given you two options now choose one."

"Or," Jack explained, "You can just give me my compass back."

"Forget it, Jack," I said, "Come on Elizabeth, let's go."

We started to head off, but Jack quickly stopped us.

"Hey! Oi! Me compass?"

"My compass now," I corrected.

"As a pirate Lord I order you to give me back my compass!"

"As pirate King I order you to shut up," Elizabeth stated.

Jack did shut up for a moment and Elizabeth held on to me as we walked back to my ship. My father had kindly moved the ship next to her's, knowing she couldn't magically transport herself back to the ship as I had done to get there.

"Wait!" Jack yelled, "You're not gonna leave me hear by me lonesome are ya?"

I shrugged. "I see no problem with it."

"I saved your life!" Jack yelled, "I'm the reason you're not dead!"

I stopped walking. "Jack," I said, "You know I wouldn't do this to you for just any reason, but the children..."

"Are what matters most," Jack continued, rolling his eyes.

"I couldn't live with myself if Calypso got to them first."

"She probably will, you know that right?"

"I have to at least try, Jack."

"Never give up do ya?" Jack asked.

"There's always hope," I responded, "Now we've really got to be going, are you coming or not?"

"After this all's done with will you get me a new ship?"

"Even better, I'll help you get back the Pearl from Barbossa."

Jack grinned. "Now I like the sounds of that, mate."

That was just like Jack, never giving in until there was something in it for him... typical. I think that deep inside he really did want to come along either way though. He certainly wasn't willing to let us go easily. Why would he do that if he really didn't care?

With that, Jack, Elizabeth and I headed off to find our children, hopefully before Calypso and Davy Jones ever did.

-------

A/N:

Well sorry that took awhile guys. School's getting really crazy. Anyway, I've got the next chapter completely ready now so that should be up real shortly. Thanks goes to Rider Arya Svit-kona, Smithy, Wicked7193 and omgxiixlucxhc for reviewing that last chapter. Thanks for reading everyone. R&R.


	42. Will

Chapter 42: Will

**Elizabeth's POV:**

This defiantly was risky. It was all a matter of timing, but would it be possible to get there before Davy Jones and Calypso? The odds didn't seem to be in our favour and I knew it.

I was sure Will knew it too, but he wouldn't admit to it. He acted like everything was fine, but I knew he knew it wasn't. I knew he worried just as I did. The odds were not in our favour.

"Something wrong, love?" Jack asked, joining me below deck.

"Of course something's wrong, Jack, my children are missing!" I screamed.

"Aye, but doesn't seem to be bothering Will so much eh?"

"It bothers him, Jack," I responded, "He just doesn't show it."

"And how would you know this?"

"Because I'm his wife."

"Aye. So how does it feel to be married to a sea monster?"

"What?"

Jack paused for a second. "You haven't seen Will yet today, have you?"

"Jack's what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Jack?"

"Maybe you can use that tone to get information out of Jacklynn, but let me remind you of something, love... I'm not your child."

I gave him a puzzled look. Jack certainly was strange.

Jack shrugged and left me alone with my thoughts again. Part of me was glad, but the other part of me wasn't. I didn't want to be alone right now. I needed someone to tell me everything was alright, even though I knew it wasn't. Where was Will?

"Is this where you've been?" I heard someone ask from behind me.

I turned around to see my mother. I was overjoyed to find my mother aboard Will's ship when I first came there. I hadn't seen her in so long. I had missed her greatly.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked.

I sighed. "Thinking."

She nodded. "It's a horrible feeling isn't it?"

What was she talking about? How would she know? I'd never been missing for this long when I was younger. Actually, I'd never gone missing before my mother died. I was too young to be running off then.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Not knowing if someone you care about is alright."

I nodded. "Yes. Awful... completely awful... When did it ever happen to you?" I asked.

She sighed. "You're father and I had wondered what had became of you after we heard that Will had become Captain of the Dutchman. We had no idea where you were, or who you were with," my mother explained.

"At least you knew I was alive."

"But for how long?" she asked, "And you know Elizabeth, there is such a thing as physically being alive, yet having such an awful life that you may as well be dead."

I nodded.

"We were worried that had happened to you," she explained.

I nodded once more. My life had felt like that at one point, when Will first died, but slowly I had learned to move on... very slowly. Willy and Jacklynn helped though... I hoped they were alright.

"They'll be fine," she said, almost as if she'd read my mind, "Their parents are feared pirates, certainly the children must have inherited some of that."

I nodded, but I still didn't entirely believe it. Who was to say they'd be fine? Who was to say they'd live? Who was to say they hadn't already died? It was awful, no awful didn't even begin to describe it... it was worse than awful... far worse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Will's POV:**

"You've got to show her sometime, William," my father said, "She'll notice sooner or later anyway. You can't avoid her forever."

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to believe it. "I don't intend on avoiding her forever," I stated, "Just... temporarily."

"William," my father argued, "She needs you now more than ever... you should be with her."

"Oh and like you'd know anything about that!" I accused, "You were never there when my mother needed you, not ever."

"William, you know I would have been, but..."

"But what?" I asked, "She loved you with all her heart, yet you never..." I stopped. I realized something. Something so important it wasn't funny.

My father quickly left. I felt bad about treating him that way. I defiantly shouldn't have done that. It just all came out, all my emotions, all my anger... but... I shouldn't have taken it out on him. It wasn't his fault that my children were missing.

Anyway, that didn't matter at that moment... my heart... it wasn't with us. Where was it? Had we left it on Elizabeth's ship!?

"Elizabeth!" I yelled, quickly trying to find her. Then I remembered the reason I had been avoiding her all day in the first place.

I was becoming a monster. She was so stressed, she didn't need more... but she was the only one who knew where the heart was...

"Elizabeth!" I yelled, once more. I didn't want her to see me this way... I didn't, but she had to. I had to find my heart. It was the only thing keeping me alive.

"Will!" she called. She was clearly under the deck.

I quickly ran down the stairs of the deck. That was when I heard her gasp.

"Will... what... you're... you're becoming Da... Davy Jones."

She could barely even say it. That horrid man.

"I'm not him, Elizabeth," I said, trying to convince her. "He was a cruel monster. I'm just... a monster."

Normally I would have hugged her at this point to make her feel better, but I couldn't. I had no hands. They had been replaced with a crab claw and a strange octopus type thing, just like Jones had once had. At least the rest of me, with the exception of my scar, was normal, ... so far.

"Will," she cried, "Why is this happening?"

"Because I'm not doing my duty."

She nodded. I could tell she was trying to hold in tears.

"Elizabeth, it's going to be alright. We'll get the children and..."

She cut me off. "How long are you going to be like this?" she asked.

"Just until I start doing my duty again," I explained.

She nodded sadly. " Will, this is all my fault... I should have kept a better eye on Jacklynn."

"No, Elizabeth it's my fault. She was safe with me... they both were, but I was the one who left them unsupervised."

She sighed. "Or perhaps it's both our faults... for thinking that pirates could ever raise children."

"Elizabeth, don't say that," I begged.

How badly I wanted to hold her at that moment. What I would give...

"Will," she began, "What... what happens if... if we don't... don't get to them first?"

"Don't think like that. We will get there first."

"The odds are against us."

"As they've been before," I reminded her, "Many times."

She slowly nodded.

"They'll be fine," I said, reassuringly, "They have pirate blood swarming throughout them. They'll make it through."

She nodded.

That was when I remembered why I had been looking for her in the first place.

"Elizabeth, you didn't happen to bring my heart along when you came aboard my ship did you?" I asked.

The expression on her face told me the answer.

This was not good.

"We need to sail back to the ship," she said.

"We can't," I responded, "Every moment of time we lose can cost our children their lives."

"But if either Davy Jones or Calypso get their hands on it..."

"Don't worry about that," I said, trying to calm her. "It doesn't matter what happens to me, whether I live or die... what matters is our children."

"But Will..."

"I'd die for them, Elizabeth." I said bravely, "Perhaps my heart could even stall Jones and Calypso from getting to the children."

"But if it means your death," she gasped.

"As long as the children survive nothing else matters."

**Elizabeth's POV:**

My heart broke more and more with every word he spoke. There was no changing his mind now. He was courageous that was for sure. I knew he'd completely meant everything he said too.

My children's survival was incredibly important to me, but so was Will's. I did not want to live without him.

I couldn't take this anymore! I wanted to get off this stupid ship! I wanted to arrive at our destination! I wanted to find my children!

Most importantly, I wanted this all to end before something terrible happened, before any lives were lost.

------

A/N:

Thanks goes to all reviewers from last chapter! Thanks for reading guys! Review please.


	43. As Long as the Children Survive

Chapter 43: As Long as the Children Survive...

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"As long as the children survive nothing else matters."

I knew he'd met those words. I knew it was true... but I couldn't help yet worry! Will was turning into a monster! He wasn't Davy Jones, but he certainly looked like him! And on top of it all, his heart was missing.

If Calypso got a hold of the heart, we'd all be doomed. No doubt she'd kill Will and then what would happen to the rest of us? Who would captain the Dutchman and what would happen to those of us on it?

In case that wasn't a bad enough though, my children were also missing! Calypso would either go for Will's heart first or my children. I hated both options. It really seemed like I was either going to lose my children or my husband. That thought brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't contain them anymore. Everything was wrong!

"Elizabeth," my mother called softly from behind me.

I had thought I was alone, but clearly that wasn't true.

"I know things may seem bad right now, but we'll find them, darling."

"Will's heart's missing," I blurted out, "It's all my fault. I should have taken it when I came aboard the Dutchman. I could be the cause of my husband's murder."

"I'm sure that Will wouldn't agree with that."

"Only because he's stubborn," I sighed.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

At about that time my father walked past my now open door. Then he noticed us and turned back around to enter the room.

"There you are, darling. I was wondering where you'd gone off to," he said to my mother.

It was at that point that he noticed my tears I suppose. His expression turned from a happy one to one of sympathy.

"I'm sure they'll be alright, Elizabeth," he said, reassuringly, "They are children of pirates. It's in their genes to be able to... fight... I suppose."

I sighed. That was something else that was bothering me...

"I'm sorry, father," I apologized.

"For what?"

"Becoming a pirate. You always wanted better of me."

"Elizabeth, I could not be more proud of you than I am now."

I looked up to face him. "What?"

"You stood up for what you believed in, even when others frowned upon you for doing so. You followed your own path, instead of giving into the ways of others. You raised two children, practically single handily. You choose what you your heart desired... regardless of anything else.

You are your own person, standing up for what you believe in. How could a father not find pride in his daughter if she does just that? Not to say your way of doing it is always favourable," he sighed, "But either way you've become a great woman, one a father can certainly be proud of."

I smiled. So he wasn't angry at me after all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Will's POV:**

"Something wrong, William?" my father asked.

What a stupid question. Of course something was wrong, my children were missing!

"I'm sure she still cares about you," he said, clearly assuming my looks were my problem, "Even though you're becoming a monster."

"I am not a monster!" I corrected, "Davy Jones was a monster for his heart, not his looks!"

"She still loves you, William," he said once more.

"That's not at all what I'm worried about," I sighed.

"Then what is?"

"The children. My heart. Everything."

"Your heart?"

"It's still on Elizabeth's ship."

"No," he said, shaking his head, clearly not wanting to believe it. "It can't be."

"It is."

"You must go back and get it! The Dutchman needs a Captain!"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter."

"If Calypso get's a hold of it..."

"I know what will happen," I said, cutting him off, "But it's a risk I'm going to take."

"It could..."

I cut him off again. "There's nothing more important to me than my family! Half my family is missing! Half of my family may not live if we go back to get my heart! My children's lives matters more than my own."

He silently nodded, realizing there was no way of changing my mind now.

There was no way around it. It was what I had to do. It might have cost me my life, but that didn't matter. As long as the children survived nothing else mattered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Willy's POV:**

I wanted to go home. Why were we here anyway? This is all Jacklynn's fault. I knew I shouldn't have gone along with her. This was so stupid.

We were so helpless, just floating around with no real purpose. We were on a small piece of wood, just big enough to hold the two of us. Being practically immortal had its advantages, at least we didn't have to worry about anything.

Even still I wanted to go home. This stunk!

I was sick of floating around helplessly. Why did Jacklynn think this was so much fun? It wasn't. It was boring!

Then a ship appeared in front of us. It came out of nowhere which was a little strange, but it was amazing. How could a ship just suddenly be there when three seconds ago nothing was there?

I watched in amazement as a woman came off the ship. She walked across the water right to us.

"Aren't ya lost?" she asked Jacklynn and I.

"Not really," Jacklynn shrugged, "You can't be lost if you're not going anywhere particular.

"Do ya want ta go somewhere particular den?"

Jacklynn didn't say anything so I spoke up.

"Where?" I quietly asked.

"I can take ya verever ya want ta go," the strange woman responded.

"Like back to our parents?" Jacklynn asked.

"Dis I can do."

"Do you even know who our parents are?" she questioned.

"Elizabeth and William Turnah."

I almost wanted to question how she knew. It seemed rather odd, but to my regrets, I was far too shy to say anything. Man, I hated being shy. Jacklynn was so outgoing and I was the plain opposite.

"Yes," Jacklynn said overjoyed. "Will you take us to them?"

The woman grinned. "Of course."

"Thank you, Miss... uh... what's your name?" Jacklynn asked.

The woman grinned a huge wide grin. It almost looked evil. "Calypso."

-------------

A/N: Special Thanks goes to my three reviewers from last chapter! omgxiixluvxhc , wicked7193 & iamtheblindbandit

Anyway, if everybody could review this one that'd be awesome. Constructive critism welcome guys, if there's something you hate let me know so I can maybe fix it.

Well yeah thanks for reading and review please!


	44. A Talk Between Wife, Husband and Jack

Chapter 44: A Talk Between Wife, Husband... and Jack

**Willy's POV:**

"Come on me ship," Calypso said.

"Okay," Jacklynn agreed, without any hesitation.

I wasn't sure that this was really a safe thing to be doing, but it seemed okay. What harm could one woman do to us anyway? We we're immortal... practically.

We followed her to her ship. It seemed safe.

"I want to introduce ya to me ship's captain, childen," Calypso explained, once we were on her ship. There was no turning back now. Our piece of wood, the one we'd been floating on, was now out of sight.

A man came up from under the deck. He had a long beard and a very long moustache and looked rather old.

"I've waited so long for this day," he laughed.

At first, I didn't understand why he had said that, but Calypso's next sentence made everything clear.

"Meet Davy Jones," she said as he drew his sword.

Davy Jones? I wasn't immortal here. Davy Jones? I'd been tricked into this. Davy Jones? My life was in danger! For the first time in my life, I could die... and so could Jacklynn.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Elizabeth's POV: **

"Will!" I called. I had to find him. I needed to talk to him. I didn't know why. I had nothing particular to talk about... I just wanted to be with him, to know he was still alive.

"Will!" I called again, crazily running around under the deck.

I soon saw him.

"Elizabeth," he said concerned, "Are you alright?"

I wanted to hug him. I wanted to be hugged by him, but his fish-like body wouldn't allow it. Both his arms and his legs were all fish like now and I could tell that his stomach area was starting to get fish-like as well. I knew it was only a matter of time before it spread further.

"Will," I sighed, "You're alright."

"Why would I not be?"

"I was just... worried about... you."

"My heart?" he asked.

I silently nodded.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," I smiled back.

Then I watched as his smile slowly faded.

"I only hope that this isn't the last time I'll be able to hear those words," he said, "I want to spend eternity with you."

"Too bad that ain't possible eh mate?" Jack asked, "We all die sometime."

Where he came from I have no idea, but he always had the worst timing.

"Jack, do you mind?" I asked.

"Well if you want privacy, get a room! You are married, it is allowed now," he groaned.

"Jack... shut up."

"What if I did that in the middle of the hall, eh? How would you feel then?"

"Do what, Jack?" I asked, "We were only talking."

Jack rolled her eyes. "Talking. Smiling. Words of love. Totally inappropriate talk for hallways, when other people could be around."

"Jack," I said, "You're just jealous because you haven't had a relationship last more than two hours."

"Actually, made it to six hours once," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "You're awful, Jack."

Will cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, Jack, we were in a conversation here."

"Of course, because we're all worried that dear ol' Will is dying because dear ol' Lizzie left his heart to be stabbed without protection or..."

"Not helping, Jack," Will said.

I couldn't take it anymore. This was just too much. The fact that I hadn't slept in nights didn't help either. How could I have done this to Will?

"Jack, go, please," I said, fighting the tears.

I would fight them though. I didn't want to cry in front of anyone.

"Or you could," Jack said, "Since this is a public hallway and all."

"Jack, just go!" Will yelled.

"Well emotions are certainly running high in this hallway," Jack said as he finally left.

"Don't listen to him," Will said, once he was gone, "It wasn't your fault."

"How can I not listen to him?" I asked, "Everything he said was true."

"Oh really, so then talking in the hallway isn't allowed?" he asked.

I smiled for a second, but then stopped. "The other part was true, about your heart."

"No it isn't, Elizabeth, quit blaming yourself. It was a simple mistake."

"Will, I could have cost you your life... what kind of a wife does that?"

"There's this thing called accidents and this other thing called being so shocked that your children are missing that nothing else matters and you forget about even the most important things in life."

I slowly nodded.

"Elizabeth, no matter what happens, no matter if I live or die, I love you and love forgives. I'm not mad at you."

"Will!" Jack screamed, running towards us.

Why would he not just get lost!?

"Leave us alone," Will ordered, not even giving him eye contact.

"Fine then," Jack sighed, "I suppose you won't want to know the vital piece of information they sent me to tell you."

Will rolled his eyes. "What is it, Jack?"

"Ship's off in the distance. We're thinking the children may be on it. It's only a speck now, but we should reach it shortly."

-----------

A/N:

Thanks for reading everyone, especially those who've been reviewing!

Next chapter should probably be up next week hopefully.

And to my anonymous reviewer from last chapter, Julia:

Thanks, glad you like it. I'll try to get a really strong ending for u, kind of my goal. Thanks for reviewing.


	45. The Battle Begins

Chapter 45: The Battle Begins

**Willy's POV:**

"What tis da matter, children?" Calypso asked.

"Nothing," Jacklynn said, puzzled.

I stood in shock, unable to move, unable to do anything. 

"A good girl fears nothing," Davy Jones said, "You're a smart one, you are. Now why don't you come closer so I can get a better look at a girl such as yourself, one with excellent bravery, the fiercest young pirate around?"

Jacklynn looked at him puzzled for a second, but then slowly walked closer to him. He still had his sword drawn. I knew this wasn't safe. 

"Jacklynn don't!" I yelled. 

"He's not gonna do anything, you baby," Jacklynn said, "You're just jealous because he thinks I'm the fiercest pirate in the world."

"He's tricking you!" I yelled, "It's a trap."

"Nonsense," Davy Jones said, shaking his head. "Why would I be wanting to hurt you?"

"I don't know," I said, "But I do know that you can kill us!"

"Did dad not teach you anything?" Jacklynn asked, as if I was the dumbest person alive. "Nothing can kills us, but old age, Uncle Jack said so."

"Dad told me that there is one person who can kill us and that person is standing right over there!"

"That's nonsense," Davy Jones said, "Your father clearly made that up."

"No he didn't," I said to this horrible monster they called Davy Jones.

Then a look of realization came across Davy Jones' face.

"Oh, I know what the problem is," he said sadly, "My brother, Casey Jones, he's done some bad things in his time. Unfortunately, he's the one responsible for your father's death. Not I. I'd never do dat."

Could he be right? I suppose it was possible. He did look sad. Did vicious murderers ever look sad? 

I thought about it for only a few seconds before the answer came to me. I remembered something dad had told me one day when we were playing with my pirate rum bottle dolls while I was on his ship.

"_You fighting Davy Jones could cost you your life. Not even ending the curse is worth that. Nothing is worth that."_

Dad had said Davy Jones I was sure of it. It wasn't Casey Jones, it was Davy Jones. Davy Jones could kill me. 

"Now that this misunderstanding is cleared up, why don't you come here Jacklynn?" Davy Jones asked. 

"Jacklynn don't!" I yelled, "Dad told me..."

"Why don't I show ya someting under da deck?" Calypso asked. 

I looked at her confused. "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to leave him alone with her?"

"What tis it we must do ta convince ya 'e is innocent?" she asked sadly. I could tell it was an act though. It had to be. 

"You can't," I responded.

"What tis it ya want?" she asked, "Name it and I can gib it ta ya."

What did I want? Jacklynn's safety along with my own. That was it. 

"Don't hurt Jacklynn, that's what I want, her safety and my own."

"Why wish fer someting ya already have?"

"I don't already have it," I argued.

"Isn't der someting ya would rather 'ave?" she asked.

"I want our safety guaranteed. I want your word that you will never hurt either of us... ever."

I suddenly noticed something happening behind Calypso and I. Davy Jones was moving closer to Jacklynn. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at us. His sword was held out in front of him. He was going to hurt her! He was going to kill her! Well... while I sat around and watched he wouldn't!

I lunged in-between them. The sword hit me, but it didn't matter. It didn't hurt that badly. 

Who was I kidding? It killed! This was pain I had never known. There was also blood and it hurt. It hurt so badly!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Will's POV:**

As we approached the ship that could possibly have our children on it I was greatly afraid, but I wouldn't show it. I couldn't. I had to be brave for Elizabeth. This was hard enough on her. 

The two of us had taken the rowboat from the Dutchman to this ship as quietly as possible, hoping we wouldn't be noticed. We had taken along some ropes that we could use to climb up the side of the ship. 

I was rowing as quickly as I could to the ship, but I was worried it wasn't quick enough. 

"Do you think they're alright?" Elizabeth asked. 

"They'll be fine," I said, not sure I believed it myself.

"Do you think they've noticed that your heart is unattended yet?" she asked.

I sighed. "Elizabeth, whatever happens no matter how bad it may be... know that I love you." 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I knew he had something planned. I could tell by the way he had said that last sentence. He was going to do something drastic, probably in regards to his heart. I wondered if I should comment on it, but decided against it, only because we had arrived at Calypso's ship.

"Elizabeth," Will quietly whispered, "Climb up the side of the ship using these ropes as quickly was you possibly can. I'm going to use my powers to transport myself there, the more time we can save the better."

I nodded.

"I love you," he said once more, and then he was gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Willy's POV:**

Calypso laughed. "Now ya know wat pain feels like." 

I grasped my side where the sword had hit me. This was awful. Why hasn't we just stayed on dad's ship? Even floating on that stupid board in the middle of the ocean was better than this. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. I had to be strong for Jacklynn. 

"You're a fool ta think ya could fight me," Davy Jones laughed. "Now, young Turner," he said holding his sword above my head, "Prepare to meet yer doom!"

I closed my eyes. I expect his sword to come down and slice my neck. I expect it all to be over. I expected the worse, but the worse did not happen.

"Davy Jones!" a man yelled from the side of the ship. 

I knew that voice. That was the voice of my father. I opened my eyes to see... not a man, but a... a sea creature type thing, standing towards the side of the deck. His human features looked like dad and he sounded like dad, but why were his arms and legs so... so tentically?

Davy Jones laughed hideously. "William Turner," he laughed, "How does it feel to be a fish?"

"Drop your weapon," my father ordered, "It's me you want not him."

"I'm no fool, Mr. Turner, I know I can't kill ya, but your children I can," he said lifting his sword over me again.

Suddenly Jacklynn jumped out in front of me, her sword drawn. She constantly carried a sword with her. I had never understood why until then.

"Do not touch my brother!" she ordered.

Davy Jones laughed. "Now you're gonna send the wee pipsqueak after me? Lotta good that'll do."

"Davy Jones," my father said, "You can kill me, regardless of what you think."

"Your already dead," Davy Jones argued.

"Not a hundred percent."

"Are you saying you'd be willing to give up your life for these pipsqueaks?"

My father nodded.

"Put your sword down," Jacklynn ordered. 

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Davy Jones asked my father.

"I, just as any other living being, have a heart. If anyone destroys it I die."

"Aye, but it'd be a lot more fun to force you to endure the sight of your children dying than to kill you myself."

"Or," Calypso grinned, "We could do both."

"The instant you kill them I will transport myself to my heart," my father threatened.

"And who's to say you won't do so the instant we agree to not kill the children?" Davy Jones asked. 

"You can do what you want with me, hold me in a position so that I can't move, whatever."

"Aye, but like I said, tid be much funner to watch you grieve your children's lives than to just kill you and be done wit it."

Suddenly I noticed my mother climb over the side of the ship. How I'd missed her. I would have ran up and hugged her right there had Davy Jones not been standing above me waiting to attack. 

"I swear you make one more move and I'll kill you," Jacklynn said, pointing her sword at Davy Jones.

"Shut up," he said.

"No, you drop your sword..."

"Jacklynn, stay out of this!" my father ordered, "This is between me and him."

"Davy Jones," my mother said drawing her sword aswell, "Leave my children alone or you'll have to deal with..."

"Elizabeth, don't," my father begged. "Put your sword done."

"What?"

"Just trust me."

My mother puzzledly put her sword back.

"Davy Jones," my father said, "You say it'd be fun for me to watch my children die, but do you not think it'd be worse for you to kill me instead?"

"Will, what are you doing?" my mom asked. 

"Just trust me, Elizabeth."

"How would it be worse?" he asked interested. 

"Kill the children and you've no doubt caused suffering, but at least man and wife have each other."

"Aye, but kill man and wife still has children."

"Aye, but kill man and there can never be more children."

"What if I just kill all three of you then?" 

With that Davy Jones lifted his sword over top of me again. I was certain this was the end. I was unarmed and hurt. There was nothing I could do, this was the end.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I gasped. I couldn't believe this was happening. There had to be some way around this though. I had to think quickly. How was I going to save Willy?

A/N:

Gonna leave you all with a bit of a cliffie there. Sorry it took me so long to update too, I've been SO busy recently it's ridiculous. I'm hoping I'll get some more free time soon to finish this story off shortly. Sorry for the wait.


	46. Only Two Can Defeat Him

**Chapter 46: Only Two Can Defeat Him **

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I needed to save Willy. I could not watch my child die. There was only one thing I could do though. I would have to jump between the sword and Willy. I was too late to do anything else. It would cost me my life, but better that than my child's.

I went to jump on top of my son, but was stopped. Will was thinking clearly. I wasn't, but he was. I don't know how he managed to think clearly through a time like this, but I was very thankful that he had.

Rather than jumping, Will's sword met Davy Jones's, blocking him from hitting Willy.

"You cannot kill me!" Davy Jones hollered.

"No," Will said, then he turned to look at Willy. "But he can."

"You're a fool to think he stands a chance," Davy Jones laughed.

"And you're a fool to think you can win," Will said, as his Davy Jones's sword clanged together. The battle between the two was intense, but knowing that Will would defiantly survive made it not as scary.

I watched as Willy stood up. He walked over to Jacklynn. They were talking about something, what exactly it was I wasn't sure. I determined that it would be best for me to go join them though. Will didn't need any help with his battle anyway.

I especially hurried to get to them when I saw that Calypso was walking towards them. I did not like that woman.

"Calypso, get away from my children," I ordered.

"I bring dem no harm," she grinned, "Only Davy Jones can hert dem."

She had a point. I still didn't trust her though.

"That doesn't give you the right to be speaking with them," I angrily stated.

"Give me your sword," Willy whispered to Jacklynn, probably so I wouldn't hear I assumed.

"Willy don't even think about it," I warned.

Boy, did I sound like my father. That probably wasn't good. I loved him, but I never wanted to be him. He worried far too much and had no sense of adventure. I wasn't becoming like that entirely was I? No, I had reason to be worried; my children's lives were in danger.

"But mom, I have to defeat Davy Jones," Willy said, bravely.

"Willy it's far too dangerous."

"Dad taught me how to sword fight," Willy said.

"Willy it's not safe!" I protested.

"Mom, we can't spend our whole lives running from this guy. Somebody's got to defeat him and if I'm the only one who can, then so be it."

"I think I can defeat him," Jacklynn said.

"Jacklynn your too little," Willy said.

"Willy you're barely older than her yourself," I said.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled, as he still continued his own sword fight, "Let them fight!"

"What!?" I asked, shocked.

"Elizabeth, they're the children of the pirate king," he yelled, "They were born ready to fight."

"It's too dangerous. They could die!"

"They can help each other. It'll be two against one. I don't know about Jacklynn, but I've been training Willy. He's ready for this."

"We can't both fight dad," Willy argued, "I don't have a sword."

"That's why you should always bring a weapon," Jacklynn yelled, "Uncle Jack taught me that!"

"Elizabeth," Will hollered between the clashing of swords, "Give Willy your sword!"

"Will, this is far too dangerous!"

"So is sailing with pirates. So is disturbing the hanging of a pirate. So is travelling to World's End without being dead and so is getting married during a ferocious battle."

"Will that was us, not the children!"

"And that's why we're right here, to intervene... only if necessary."

"And how am I going to do that if Willy has my sword?" I asked.

"You don't, I do."

I sighed. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. This was crazy. I knew Will would no doubt have to intervene at some point. I trusted him though. He would intervene. He cared about his children's lives more than his own.

"Alright," I sighed, giving in, "Willy, take my sword."

A/N:

Gonna have to leave it there for now because I gotta go, but I figured you guys would want a little bit more even if it was short. Next part coming probably a week from today, maybe sooner, but life's chaotic right now. R&R. Thanks for reading! Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter too.


	47. Doubts and Pain

A/N:

So over 2yrs ago I got super busy with school and decided to stop writing, ever since there's been nights that I have regretted giving up this fanfiction so finally... I decided to do something about it. Yeah that's right, even though it's been two years I am back! Magestic has returned to and I promise you she's not going anywhere until at least this fanfiction is finished. So since it's been so long, some of you may not remember this at all and may have to start back at the beginning, but I tried to make this chapter one that kind of summarizes what has been happening in this story so far in a way that you can read this chapter without a ton of crazy summarizing going on making it boring for anyone who just started reading this story now. Anyway, I apologize immensely for leaving you guys hanging for soooo long and I promise you that won't be happening again. This story will be finished, I'm not sure how many chapters it has left, but it will be completed!

Oh yes, and for anyone who's forgotten... Willy and Jacklynn are Elizabeth's children... that's pretty much the only thing that doesn't get summarized in a sense within this chapter because it's kind of assumed that you know that.

Chapter 47: Doubts and Pain

**Elizabeths POV:**

As Willy grabbed my sword I feared for his life. I had to trust Will. I did trust Will. I had to believe that he would intervene. Will loved our children, I had no doubt in my mind about that. He would never let anything happen to them. Neither of us could live without them. At one point I thought I could never love anyone as much as I loved Will, but that all changed once Willy was born. I never stopped loving Will and if anything my love for him grew stronger, but now there was another boy who held a similar place in my heart-my son and of course my love for Jacklynn was just as great. If anything happened to them in this battle I would never forgive myself. Jacklynn and Willy meant the world to me.

It was impossible for Will to die in this battle and although I worried about his heart being out of our possession, I could not worry about Will at that moment. He would be fine. Calypso and Davy Jones were too busy with the children to bother about Will's heart. How thankful I was for that. It was scary enough to think of the possibility of loosing my children. I could not image the fear I would feel if Will's life was also on the line at that moment. For a few moments I regretted ever becoming a pirate, why couldn't I have just had a normal life at Port Royal? Oh how boring that would have been though.

My mind snapped back into the present as I watched Will back away from his fight with Davy Jones and Willy and Jacklynn take his place. My heart started pounding quicker than it ever had. The fear in my soul intensified. My children were fighting Davy Jones. My immortal children who had never known pain were beginning a battle with the only being in the world who could do them any harm and not only that, but he was also the only man who could kill them. Only once had I been this scared before.

_I watched, able to do nothing, as Davy Jones stuck a sword through my husband's heart. My own heart stopped beating for a second. My entire body filled with fear. Every single part of my being wanted to believe that did not just happen. It wasn't a reality yet, it couldn't be. I walked towards him, barely breathing in total panic. There was a sword in my husband's body. I looked down at it and hated what I saw. What could I say? How could I make this better? My entire body filled with sorrow like it never had before-sorrow and fear. There was nothing I could do. Will started to close his eyes. For a few minutes all my sorrow was gone and the fear was taking over. This could not be happening! _

"_Will, stay with me!" I yelled, as if it would make everything all better. "You're alright," I said, trying to convince myself it was true. _

I couldn't do it! I could not watch as another family member die!

"This has to stop!" I yelled, the fear I felt inside probably very evident on my face. While I was busy flashing back to Will's death, the sword fight between Willy, Jacklynn, and Davy Jones had grown very intense.

I wanted to run over to them and stop them, but what could I do? Willy had my sword. I was weaponless. I could not get in the middle of a sword fight without a weapon.

"Will!" I yelled running towards him, "Stop them!"

"Elizabeth, no!" Will yelled, probably assuming I was about to try and get in the middle of the battle myself.

He stuck his arm right out to stop me, although I'm not really sure one could call it an arm by that point. It was more like an octopus leg coming out of the side of his body with sort of an arm-like shape to it. His former left hand, now a claw, grasped his sword, ready to intervene in the battle if necessary, but also careful not to hit me as his other, right, octopus-like, arm grabbed me.

"Elizabeth, we have to let them fight," he stated, still grabbing me with his tentacle-arm thing that I'm not really sure what it would properly be called. It felt disgusting against my body. For the first time in my life I did not want Will Turner touching me.

"Will, let go," I begged.

"Promise me this first, promise me you'll let them fight."

I gave a look to show him that I was not impressed. He remained calm, but strong in his opinion, still not letting go of his grasp on me. "You have to let them fight, Elizabeth," he argued, "They'll be fine, if anything happens I'll step in, I promise."

I knew he was telling the truth. I noticed that even throughout the entire conversation we were having, he was still watching the fight, he would look me in the eye, but only for a split second to be sure that his children were safe. I knew he cared about them just as much as I did, but he did not understand what it felt like to watch a loved one die.

"Will, please," I begged, "I know you want what's best for all of us, and I know it seems like this is it, but please Will, I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Elizabeth, I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you, Will! It's just I don't think you're aware of what is at stake here!"

"Elizabeth, the instant I need to step in I will, you know that. Do you think I don't care about that just as much as you do? Do you think I don't die at the thought of having to ferry one of my own children to World's End? Do you think I would have let myself turn into this monstrous looking creature if not for their sake? Elizabeth, I understand the fear you have over this battle. I fear for them too, but I know this needs to happen and I am willing to let it, and only intervene if necessary, and you know the instant one of them gets hurt I will step in and this battle will be over."

I had to trust him. I had to believe him. I did believe him. I sighed and watched the battle with him knowing he meant every word he said. Although I still worried, I had to trust my husband. And even though it felt disgusting, I let him hold me. He still had his sword in his left claw, ready for action just incase, but I let him wrap his right tentacly-hand around my back. I need the comfort that his touch brought, even if it felt a little disturbing.

**Willy's POV:**

Jacklynn's and my sword took turns clinging against Davy Jones'. In the background I could hear my parents negotiating. Mom wanted the fight to stop, but dad was convincing her that it was necessary, and I knew he was right. I was scared too though.

I hadn't been at first. When I stopped Jones' sword from killing Jacklynn I was brave, fear was the furthest thing from my mind. That all changed though. It changed when I learned what pain felt like. It changed when Davy Jone's sword met my side. It changed when the only reason I'm still alive is because dad stepped in at the right time and distracted Jones just as he was about to end my life.

I didn't think mom and dad knew that I got hurt. I knew mom hadn't seen and I was pretty sure dad had stepped in a few seconds too late to see it happen also. I couldn't let them find out and I knew that the instant I heard dad say that "as soon as one of us got hurt he would step in and the battle would be over," I couldn't let it end. I couldn't admit to the massive pain in my side. If they knew they would stop the battle.

This battle couldn't stop, I wouldn't let it! It was the only way we could possibly be together again as a family. I couldn't live anymore with us always being a part. Dad spent too much time missing mom and mom spent too much time missing dad.

I missed them too. When I was with mom I wanted dad to be there too and when I was with dad I wanted mom to be there also. I hated only being able to see one of them at a time. I wanted us to be together. I wanted us to be a family.

So, even as my side ached, I would not admit to it. Even though I really probably shouldn't have been fighting right then with a cut like that, I would not tell my parents. I would fight. I would win. That was my goal. I had to. It wasn't about saving my life, it was about saving my family. We needed to be together again and Davy Jones was the reason we weren't.

Suddenly, I felt a burst of energy. He was the reason I couldn't see mom and dad at the same time! Davy Jones, the man I was fighting, was the reason we couldn't be a family! Because of that I would show no mercy. I let my angry take over, and my swing got stronger. My side still hurt, but I could not show any sign of pain. My parents couldn't know. I would not let this battle end until Jones was gone! I would put up with the pain until he knew far worse!


	48. The Battle Intensifies

Chapter 48: The Fight Intensifies

**Elizabeth's POV:**

As I stood there with WIll's arm around me I noticed that as disgusting as it was to have his tentacle, slimy arm touching me, it somehow made me feel better. There was a part of me that wanted to run at Willy and Jacklynn and stop this battle, but as Will stood there holding me, his touch somehow made me feel as though everything would be alright.

I noticed that Willy's fighting was starting to get a lot more intense. He started to swing his sword much quicker than before. I hoped he wasn't getting over confident. I knew that confidence was a positive element in a battle, but too much of it could bring about one's defeat. Apparently I wasn't the one one to notice the difference in Willy's speed.

Davy Jones laughed his cruel, evil laugh. "Getting braver are we? Well let's see just how good y'are then."

I watched in horror as Jones' swing also quickened against Willy's. Jacklynn's swings remained at the same pace they had been. Jones continued fighting off both their swords, although he was clearly having a much harder time doing so now that Willy's pace had sped up. I watched as he found a solution to this problem.

Jones swung at Willy and once again Willy blocked. Jacklynn's sword came in towards his other side and I watched as Jones blocked it again. Willy swung at him again from the opposite side once more and once again Jones' blocked it. Then before she got the chance to attack him again, Jones grabbed his sword with both hands now and swung it over Jacklynn's head. Luckily, she blocked it, but while her focus was more so on what was going on above her, Jones kicked her, hard enough that she fell over.

I gasped. Will put his left arm in front of me, blocking me from running to her.

"Will!" I yelled, panicking.

"Not yet, Elizabeth!" he argued, "We can't intervene yet. She may not be that badly hurt. Wait to see what happens."

"She fell over!"

"And how many times did you ever fall as a child?" he asked.

"But he kicked her." I argued.

"He kicked her and left her there to go fight Willy," Will explained and as I looked up back to the scene before my eyes, I realized he was right.

For a second I wondered why he had left Jacklynn to fight Willy, but then it dawned on me that if he had stopped to fight Jacklynn for even a second, Willy would probably have been able to stab him from behind while he was bending over.

Willy and Jones were now in a much more intense battle than before while Jacklynn was on the ground. I still worried for her though, I had to, she was my daughter.

"She hasn't gotten up though," I told Will, pleading to go rescue her.

"She's not badly injured," Will argued, "He wasn't trying to kill her. He only wanted her out of the way because Willy was becoming too much of a threat. Elizabeth, we can't stop this sword fight now. Jacklynn will be fine and if we stop it now, Willy won't get the chance to kill Jones as he seems to have the potential of doing soon."

I sighed. He was right. Jones had left Jacklynn alone. She was no longer in danger and in reality there was nothing I could do to change the pain she was already enduring.

I watched as Jones and Willy continued fighting, moving further away from us. They were no longer in earshot, but we could see the entire battle. It had to be that way. Will had to be able to step in if necessary.

Will moved his left arm back to where it had been before he grabbed me, with his sword in front ready to attack, only if necessary. He began to slowly move his right arm from behind me as well.

"Don't," I whispered.

"Does it not... feel... a little... unpleasant?" he asked, never taking his eyes of the ferocious battle between Jones and Willy.

"Yes," I admitted, "But it feels worse when you don't hold me at all."

I noticed a smile come over my husband's face. I couldn't help but smile back, even if he wasn't looking at me. Even through the most difficult and scariest of times just Will's presence alone had a way of making everything feel better-even if his body was in the shape of an ugly sea monster.

**Willy's POV:**

When Davy Jones kicked Jacklynn my anger towards him only intensified. No one messed with my little sister! As my anger intensified, so did the battle.

Jones was swinging a lot quicker now and so was I. I was not about to let this man win. He didn't even deserve to be called a man. Uncka' Jack says he's the worse person to ever live. I'd believe it too. He destroyed my family. He's the reason none of us can be together.

"If you're smart boy, you'd be giving up," Jones taunted me.

"If you were smart, you'd know that only fools give up," I said.

"And what makes you think you aren't a fool!"

"Because you're a fool!" I yelled, "And I could never be compared to you! You're the reason dad can't be with us!"

"Aye, but do you know why?"

"What?" I asked, but never did I stop swinging my sword and blocking his swings in return.

"I killed yer father!" he said while grinning.

I couldn't stand that grin on his face. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Dad couldn't be with mom because he was cursed. He wasn't dead. Jones was known for lying, wasn't he? I could only assume he was lying.

I watched as Davy Jones laughed while he continued fighting me. "So you're parents never told you did they? They never told you what a cruel man I am."

"My dad's not dead," I replied, "He's just cursed. He's living and I know it because he's standing right over there like an alive man and dead men don't walk and talk!"

"Perhaps," he argued, "Or perhaps they can walk and talk if they aren't fully dead."

"How can he only be partially dead?" I asked.

"He is neither dead nor alive. His heart is in a chest and that is the only thing keeping 'im from being dead but... if you kill me, the instant I die the goddess of the sea will get the chest, and stab his heart. The instant the heart is stabbed, your father goes from being neither dead nor living... to being fully dead."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. I also couldn't believe how he reacted. He had just told me these horrible things and now he was standing there in front of me laughing about them. I really, really, really wanted to kill him. What if what he said was true though?

I needed to make up my mind. I needed to act. My side was starting to really hurt where he had hit me with his sword earlier. I either needed to act quickly and kill him or retreat, and soon. The pain was intensifying with every swing. I wasn't sure how much longer I could go on pretending nothing was wrong.

I wanted my mom and my dad. I wasn't old enough for this battle. I wasn't prepared enough for this battle. What was I suppose to do? I didn't know if what Davy Jones was saying was true or not. What if me killing him really would mean that dad would die? I didn't want that. Not being able to be together was horrible, but dad being dead would only be worse.

**Jacklynn's POV:**

I was so mad. Davy Jones was not going to get away with this. This battle was stupid and I knew it. He just had to die, but instead I was on the floor and he was off fighting Willy. That was stupid too.

I couldn't let Willy take all the glory. I was way more pirate-like than him. Willy was just a little kid who thought he knew things. I did know things. Uncle Jack had taught me stuff he never taught Willy. Willy didn't have a great interest in fighting and piratey things. I did and it wasn't fair that Willy was going to kill Davy Jones and let him have all the credit.

Suddenly, I looked behind me to find my own personal hero. It was Uncle Jack! I'd never tell mom that I thought he was way cooler than she was, but I did. I did love mom, a lot more than I loved Uncle Jack even, but he was so much cooler. Mom always worried and Uncle Jack wasn't like that at all.

"What do you say we end this battle once and for all, love?" Uncle Jack asked.

I nodded. I didn't know what he had planned, but when Uncle Jack was around there was always a plan.

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I was overjoyed to see Jacklynn get up. I knew she'd be fine, but to see her able to move again brought about such a calmness within me that I could never truly describe it. What was really strange though was why Jack was suddenly on the ship with us. That I did not understand. I supposed he had gotten on the ship the same way I had, with a rowboat from the Dutchman. Why he was here was the better question.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see that him and Jacklynn were talking. I watched as they ran over to join Willy and Jones' in the fight.

"What's he doing?" I asked Will, "Jack can't help. He can't kill Jones, only the children can."

I looked at Will and noticed his expression change from one of confusion to one of shock.

"Elizabeth," he said, excitedly, "We can't kill Jones, but who is to say that we can't..." I watched a quick grin come over his face before he completed his sentence. "...fight Jones?"

I smiled. Why had we not thought of this before? Clearly Jones wouldn't win now. There were five of us and one of him. Davy Jones did not stand a chance. The only thing that mattered was that Willy or Jacklynn had to be the one to kill him, but that didn't mean that the rest of us couldn't help, did it?

**Willy's POV:**

I watched as Jacklynn and Uncka' Jack came running towards me.

"What ar you doing?" Davy Jones asked, looking directly at Uncka' Jack.

"Fighting," Uncka' Jack shrugged.

"You can't fight me!"

"Aye, but that's where you're wrong, mate. Fight you I can, kill you now that I'll leave to the children."

"What?"

I watched as dad and mom came to join the fight as well.

Uncka' Jack stabbed his sword through Davy Jones.

Jones just stood there puzzeled, completely unharmed by it. "You know not only can ye not kill me Jack Sparrow, but ye also can't be hurting me."

"Yes, but," Uncka' Jack replied, "What if I do this?" I watched as he grabbed Jacklynn's sword from her grip and also grabbed his own sword back that had just kind of been sitting through Jones' flesh serving no real purpose. Jacklynn yelled, angry that he'd taken her sword. Uncka' Jack really didn't seem to care. I watched as he started fighting Jones now using both swords and strategically backed Jones towards the edge of the ship.

I didn't move. I just stood and watched. My side was starting to really hurt and I was no longer sure that I did want this battle to happen after all. What if Jones had been telling me the truth? What if this goddess of the sea was going to go get his chest. What if dad was going to die because of this battle? Could Jones be trusted?

I watched as Uncka' Jack backed Jones all the way up to the edge of the ship. "Jack, what are you doing?" dad asked.

"Just watch," he grinned.

I watched as Uncka' Jack stuck both swords through Jones, one at his left side and the other at his right. I wondered why he decided to try that again after it didn't work the first time. Then I noticed what exactly that meant.

This time, because Jones was so close to the edge of the ship, the swords hadn't just gone through Jones they had also gone through the edge of the ship which meant that Jones was now stuck to the edge of the ship, unable to move. That could only make the final kill easier.

"Hurry Willy, kill him," Uncka' Jack yelled, "Before 'e gets loose!"

I froze. What was I to do? If I killed him would dad die? I looked around, and noticed that Jones' friend Calypso was no longer there. I didn't know exactly who she was, but she use to be on the ship. Where was she now? When had she left? Was she the goddess he was talking about? Was she going to go get dad's heart? Nothing made sense anymore.

"Willy now!" my mom yelled, panicking.

Davy Jones was struggling to get free. He would soon if I didn't do anything. I had to think and I had to think quick. Before I could decide what to do though, I watched as Jacklynn ran over to him, blocked his sword when he tried to stop her and quickly stabbed his heart. From the looks of it she was using dad's sword since Uncka' Jack had taken his. I don't know how she got dad's though.

Davy Jones was dying which meant that my father may also be dying soon. My heart stopped beating. The ache in my side was growing stronger, but it felt like nothing in comparison to the ache in my heart. Had Jacklynn just sent dad to his doom without knowing it? Had Jones been telling the truth?

I collapsed. Mom came running to me. "Willy, what's wrong?" she asked, worried.

I sighed. I had to stop hiding the truth. I pulled up my shirt and revealed the mark on my side, the mark from Davy Jones' sword.

"Will!" mom yelled, panicking. My father immediately came and joined her at my side. She showed him the wound and he quickly tore a piece of his sleeve and began to use it as a bandage. Everything started to go dark. I knew I had lost a lot of blood. I should have told them about the cut sooner. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was Calypso who magically appeared in front of me, holding a chest. I hoped that wasn't dad's.

A/N:

So Im gonna be a little mean and that's gonna be my cliffie ending. I dont' know who's all reading this anymore, but if you are i'll let you in on a little secret... reviews motivate me to update quicker.

Right now I have most of the next chapter all planned out, it's all a matter of getting my thoughts onto paper, but i'll make a deal with you my awesome readers and if i can get 10 reviews by Sunday I'll update on Monday otherwise you can probably expect an update by Thursday, which is awhole four days furthur away. Essentially, I just really wanta know your guy's comments and such about this all.

And yes a special thanks goes to my one reviewer of last chapter leoshunny1985! :)


	49. When A Dishonest Jack Becomes Honest

Chapter 49: When A Dishonest Jack Becomes Honest

**Will's POV:**

I had never wondered if everything was for selfish reasons until that moment. It all had made sense to me, Willy and Jacklynn were fighting Davy Jones so they could be happy, it was what was best for them. No child is truly happy going back and forth from parent to parent. They were given the chance to end that unhappiness. Both of them were given the chance to have both a mother and a father present in both of their lives and both at the same time. What child wouldn't love that chance? That was why had let them fight, or at least that was how I had rationalized it in my mind. At that moment though I did begin to wonder if the whole thing had been for selfish reasons and it wasn't about the children, but about me and my happiness.

Thinking about my own childhood I wondered if perhaps having both parents present was what was best for them and this was just as much about their happiness as it was my own. What I wouldn't have given while growing up to have an ever present father in my life. Even then as I reconnected with my father, there were still years and always will be years of fatherless nights-years when I needed my father there and he wasn't around. Nothing could take those nights back. I wondered if both Willy and Jacklynn had already had nights like that, nights where they needed me and I wasn't there. I always promised myself I would be there for whatever children I had whenever they needed me. I always wanted to be a present figure in their lives, and not just some of the time, but all of the time. That was what I figured best for my children. The fact that Jones had ruined that dream killed me.

For the sake of my children having a better childhood than I had, I wanted them to fight Jones. It wasn't until then as I saw Willy laying there injured and helpless that I realized I had perhaps made the biggest mistake any parent could make. In my attempt to bring my children happiness I had put their lives on the line.

Willy's wound was serious, thankfully however, it didn't seem like it would be a matter of life or death, or so I hoped. It was a little deep, but not deep enough to do any severe damage. In fact, the problem with his wound seemed like it might have been that he had left it undealt with and continued fighting with it rather than bandaging it immediately.

He had passed out, but still breathing. I assumed that he had passed out likely due to the pain. I only hoped it wasn't for a more serious matter. I would never forgive myself if I lost him. Even if they had to live the rest of their lives without a father, any child would be happier alive than dead.

"Is he going to be alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think so," I replied, with false look on my face likely said differently though. I figured Elizabeth knew me well enough by now to be able to read my facial expressions, and I tried to hide the truth, but when your son may be dying the fear and guilt are somewhat impossible to hide.

"Think so?" she asked.

I wanted to tell her that everything would be alright. I wanted to tell her that it was only a matter of moments before he got up and everything would be just like it was before the battle, if not better. The problem was I didn't want to lie to her. I knew nothing. I assumed the wound wasn't deep enough to kill him, but how could I promise her that? I couldn't.

Before I even got a chance to answer her however, I heard a voice coming from behind me that interrupted us.

"William Turner!" she yelled. I recognized that voice immediately, it was Calypso. I had no idea how long she had been behind me. Normally, I was rather aware of my surroundings, but with Willy's life being on the line, things had changed. My hope was that her purpose in coming was to negotiate the freeing of Davy Jones in exchange for my freedom from the curse.

I calmly turned around to face her. "Calypso," I stated.

I was shocked at what I saw before me. Calypso held a chest, and not just any chest, the chest that contained my heart. I suspected that may have happened from the moment I heard that Elizabeth had left the chest behind on her ship. An ounce of fear filled my body, but I would not let it show, not to Calypso.

"Ya be missin' sometin' William?" she asked, stroking the chest like one strokes a puppy.

"That wasn't yours to take," I argued, I knew it was a weak argument, but I had nothing.

"Oh but I 'ave taken dit William," she said with her own classic creapy grin on her face, "But darr may be da way to git it back."

Before I got a chance to respond, Jacklynn cut it. "You're the reason Willy's hurt!" she yelled, sword drawn, ready to attack.

"Jacklynn, stay out of this," I said, firmly, never taking my sight off of Calypso. Negotiation with the goddess was always a difficult task, and I did not need a child involved in it.

"Let me kill her," Jacklynn argued, as she moved towards Calypso.

Calmly I sighed, walked towards her, grabbed her from behind, and picked her up. If I were anyone else she could have done significant damage to me with her sword, but I wasn't overly worried. I was her father and I didn't think my own daughter would have intentionally tried to hurt me. Even if she did do any damage to me, even by accident, it wouldn't do anything anyway. I was unliving and therefore could not be killed or hurt.

"Dad! Let me down!" she protested, "I need to..."

I didn't even let her finish. "Stay with your mother," I ordered firmly as I put her down beside Elizabeth and a still unconscious Willy. Just to be certain that she would indeed stay there and not try to fight anymore, I also used my claw-like hand to bend her sword in half, making it almost completely useless.

As I expected, she wasn't too pleased. "Why did you...," she began before I cut her off again.

"Stay with your mother," I repeated. I noticed that as I returned to face Calypso, Elizabeth grabbed Jacklynn and placed her on her lap. I noticed her also whisper something to Jacklynn, but at the time I could have cared less to know what it was. I had more important matters to deal with.

"William," Calypso laughed, still grinning, "Do ya not want dis back?"

"What do I have to do?" I asked, frustrated. That day was suppose to be the day of my happily-ever-after. That day was suppose to be the day that I was finally free of that stupid curse and could finally be together with my family forever. That day was not suppose to be the day that Calypso stood in front of me holding the chest that contained my heart trying to barter with me about getting it back!

"William Turnah," she said, still grinning ridiculously, if anything that grin was starting to get incredibly annoying. "Da Dutchman needs a Captan, William. So ya can not be free from da curse like ya have planned."

I hated the pleasure she found in taunting me like this.

"I know ya tink I will free ya from da curse in exchange fer Davy Jones," she continued, "But... yer wrong William. Da Dutchman needs Captan." She shrugged. What she said caused me much anger and pain, but to her it was nothing. That almost made what she was saying worse. "Dis is yer destiny William," she said, "But... whoever said ya have ta be dis Captan? If you don't release Davy Jones... I will find someone else ta stab yer hart. Den you will not even see yer precious family one day every ten years."

Anger filled my body. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. That day was not suppose to be like that!

I had no doubt that Calypso would stick to her word. I hadn't expected that at all! That day was suppose to be the first day of my happy ending and after what she said it seemed like that day would never come.

"Now that," Jack began, walking towards Calypso and I, "Is a stupid proposition."

I suppose I had a very confused look on my face or something because he turned to me and said, "Just trust me, mate," as he began slowly pacing in the space that stood between Calypso and I.

"You see," Jack explained, "Calypso here is essentially full of empty threats."

"And when 'ave I not come through on my threats, Jack Sparrow?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose the first time would be today."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked from behind, Jacklynn still on her lap.

"You see it's simple, love... and Will. You see, Calypso here, probably can indeed find someone to stab Will's heart, but... the problem isn't whether she can find someone willing so much as if she can find something both willing and able."

"What?" Elizabeth asked. I was definitely wondering the same thing myself.

"Well," Jack explained, "One can be willing to stab the heart, but unable since in order to stab the heart one must have a way of opening the chest and in order to open the chest what does one need?"

"The keys," Elizabeth said, as everything started making sense for not only her, but myself as well.

"Right!" Jack exclaimed, "And unless one of you did something completely stupid and lost your copy of the key, unlikely, the only people who could open the chest are you and Will, and unless you're willing to open the chest in order to stab Will's heart, again unlikely, it would appear that at this point Calypso has indeed nothing."

"JACK SPARROW!" Calypso yelled.

"See this is what happens when dishonest people become honest-everyone gets all yelling and angry."

"Calypso," Elizabeth said, as she stood, leaving Jacklynn on the ground. "What is it you want most? Perhaps you can't use the chest as leverage to get it, but perhaps another form of leverage may suffice."

"I know whatcha want Mrs. Turnah," Calypso stated, angrily.

"Yes, it's not much different from what you want now is it?"

Calypso stood their frowning ferociously. For once the goddess of the sea wasn't getting her way and to say I didn't enjoy that sight would be a complete lie. For year I had to put up with begin separated from Elizabeth because of her and for one small second of her life Calypso knew what that felt like.

"Ya make da mistake Mrs. Turnah," she said, "Of tinking dat I can't live without Davy Jones."

"I don't think you can," Elizabeth argued, "I think that whether you want to admit it or not, you've fallen in love and even though you're a goddess as changing as the sea, you've found something that doesn't change-you're love for Davy Jones."

"Ya tink ya know of dese tings, Elizabeth, but ya have no idea."

I stepped forward. I knew that whether it sounded like it at the moment or not, that conversation may be the most important one of my life. It would determine my future and whether I would spend it with my family or not.

"For what we want most," I said, looking directly at Calypso, "There is a cost that must be paid in the end."

I was directly quoting her and I knew it. She could not argue the truth in my words if there were words that originated directly from her.

"Yer paying dat cost William!" she argued, "'Tis a cost dat must be paid and ya cannot just be freed from it!"

"I have paid that cost, Calypso," I argued, "For years Elizabeth and I have been stuck apart, unable to see each other. For years, my children have been forced to go back and forth from ship to ship. None of this was of my choosing. There was a cost to be paid, and it has been paid."

"Not in full!" she argued. She was getting very mad by that point, but I would not stop arguing.

"Then let it be in full," I said. I know it would appear that I had lost all sense of logic, but I did have a plan, a plan that I hoped would work. "If I leave here and return to my duties after ten years from the time I was originally cursed, will you let me free?"

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed, "What are you doing? If you do this we've accomplished nothing! We've risked too much for it to all end like this!"

"You know," Jack said, cutting in, "This conversation seems to be going absolutely nowhere and just bringing us back to where we started, am I not right Elizabeth?"

"Yes!"

"So why not deal with this is a simpler way that involves less talking and more doing?"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do I have to explain everything to you all?" he sighed, "It's simple. Elizabeth, what did I tell you years ago when Willy was first born?"

"That he couldn't go on land?"

"Yes, and that was lie that I used for my own personal benefit, but now what did I tell you about 'im that was true?"

"That he could fight Davy Jones?"

"And?"

"And no one could hurt him except Jones?"

Jack sighed. "And?"

"That in return he was the only one who could harm Jones?"

"No, something else! Perhaps something about a goddess? Perhaps something about a goddess of the sea? Perhaps something about a goddess of the sea named Calypso? Perhaps something about a goddess of the sea named Calypso who might just so happen to be right in front of us?"

"Jack, I can't say I know what you're talking about."

Jack sighed again. "Do you just pick what you want to hear and pay no attention to anything else I say?"

I couldn't help, but notice that my chin was beginning to feel a little strange as the conversation continued.

"Would you just get to the point?" Elizabeth half asked, half demanded.

My chin began to feel like it was morphing into something else. As I lifted my tentacle-like hand up to feel it, I realized that it indeed was. Where my once human chin had been I was beginning to grow tentacles. They weren't anything big yet, and they were nothing in comparison to what Jones had, but they were tentacles nonetheless. I needed to either lift that curse or return to my duty, and soon.

* * *

A/N: okay so if you're reading, it'd be really cool to know you're thoughts so please click the review button! It'd be super awesome! :)


	50. Together

Chapter 50: Together

"_One day he'll be strong enough to defeat Jones, Will... I can feel it."_

_We were arguing. I wanted Willy to fight Jones, Will thought it was too much of a risk. Funny how we'd completely changed opinions. That was when Willy was only battle had seemed so far away then. It seemed too far away to even think about the possibility of Willy dying. _

_Jacklynn wasn't even born then. I didn't even know I was pregnant with her at that time, Actually, I may not have even been pregnant yet. In fact, that conversation may have occurred the same day Jacklynn was conceived. _

"_Only let him fight if you're certain he'll win," Will had said to me. He was worried about our children's safety. Where had that worry gone? What had changed in Will that allowed him to let Willy and Jacklynn fight? Part of me wanted to ask him right then and there. _

"_Whatever you do," Will had said, "Don't let him die the way I did." _

_Even just remembering those words brought chills to my body. I could feel my mind wanted to flash back to that day, the worst day of my life, the day my husband died. Sitting there, watching him, hopeless, panicked... No! I could not flashback right now I could not remember that day. It hurt too much, and the pain never ceased. _

"_I won't," I had promised him. I had promised him I wouldn't let Willy die. I had promised him that everything would be alright, and in that moment I had meant it. Even if I had made that promise only a minute before the battle I would have meant it, but I had failed. _

"Are you alright?" the present-day Will asked, standing beside me.

"I broke my promise," I stated, emotionless.

"To who?"

"To you."

Will looked confused. "Elizabeth, what are you talking about?"

"I promised I wouldn't let him fight unless we were sure he'd win," I sighed, "But someone convinced me to do it anyway."

Will sighed. I watched as his normal expression, full of bravery and courage, turned into one of sorrow. For a second I even wondered if he was about to cry.

"This is completely my fault," he sighed, "Don't blame yourself."

"You used to be the one who didn't want them to fight," I said, staring at the floor in front of me, ignoring the fact that he clearly felt immensely guilty already."What changed that?" I asked.

"Willy."

I turned to face him, not believing what he said. "Willy?"

"Do you remember the third time I saw him?" Will asked, "The first time he'd been old enough to talk?"

"Yes," I said, "The time you took him to spend time with you on your ship?"

"Yes. But do you know why I did?"

"Because you wanted Willy to have a chance to meet his father."

"Yes, but do you know what made me realize that I needed to?"

"No." I supposed I never had asked.

"It was what he said," Will sighed, "I'll never forgot those words."

I had never heard of this before and it interested me greatly. "What did he tell you?"

A look of anger and sadness overtook Will's figure. To that day whatever Willy had said still must have greatly upset him.

"How he was the only one who cared about you," Will began. "How I never spent any time with you. How I'd abandoned the both of you," he said, raising his voice. I had seen Will maybe this hurt and upset once and that was when he asked me how he could trust me if I made my choices alone, back when he had just gone through horrible thoughts of thinking I loved Jack. I still didn't understand how he could ever have assumed that. The hurt and anger showed on his face that day and that hurt and anger was there again in the present. Will was never one to really express his problems, he liked to keep them inside and deal with them on his own, so when he did express something, it was probably something that had been bugging him for quite some time, something that he thought about often.

Part of me tried to understand why he was still worried about this now. Willy knew Will cared about him now. He knew Will hadn't abandoned him by choice, so why was Will still holding on to this anger?

"He told me how I clearly didn't care about either you or my own son," Will continued, with the same intensity. He paused for a second, closed his eyes and shook his head. For whatever reason this memory was truly very hurtful and real for my husband.

"He thought I'd left him by choice," Will said, calming down. His expression had turned from one of anger to sorrow, and in fact he was almost fighting tears. He was good at hiding his pain, and tried to shove back the tears and would have been successful at hiding it if he had been talking to anyone else. I was his wife though and a wife can see through her husband's mask and into his true emotions.

"I never wanted to be my father," he continued, sighing, "I never wanted to repeat his mistakes. I love him, and I appreciate the relationship I have with him now, but a thousand years could not make up for the time we'd lost. That's why I let them fight... so I could be an ever-present father."

I sighed. Everything started to make sense to me. I understood why he did what he did and under different circumstances I probably would have forgiven him right then and there, but that was not different circumstances. Even if Will had good intentions that didn't change the fact that Willy lay on the deck of the ship, unconscious. That didn't change the fact that he hadn't even gotten there himself. That didn't change the fact that we weren't even sure if he'd still be alive tomorrow or even more unlikely a week from then.

"I'm sorry," Will apologized.

"Don't apologize to me," I said, coldly. "Apologize to your son. Apologize to him as you ferry him to World's End or are you just going to leave his soul to wander like you have been doing with all the rest of them lately?"

"I did that for you," he argued, "For our children."

"Yes, and you may have killed one of them in the process."

I started to walk away. I was done with the conversation that was at hand. I needed space. I needed answers. I knew I couldn't stay mad at Will forever. I knew I wasn't even half as mad at him as I seemed. I knew I just needed someone to be mad at to let my frustration out on. I knew the only reason I'd chosen Will to be mad at was because I knew he'd forgive me.

"Elizabeth," he called after me as i continued walking away.

Even when I was mad at him, I couldn't not stop when he called. That, and there was a part of me that needed to be comforted right then and perhaps that was a way to get it.

"He may still survive," Will said as I turned to face him.

"Then why is he still unconscious?" I asked, still angry.

"He's still breathing."

"Oh really? And how do you know that?" I asked, raising my voice, "Have you checked within the last five minutes?"

"Because I can see him there as his chest moves up and down, something one doesn't normally do when they're dead."

Why couldn't he just let me be mad at him? Why did I not have the power to stay mad at Will Turner? And more importantly, why was he just letting me stand there, why was he not coming to comfort me?

I stood there silently, frustrated. I didn't move. I had a blank stare on my face. Why did that have to be happening to me?

Then I felt it-a gross slimy feeling of an arm wrapped around my back. He was holding me again. The feeling as it had been recently, was a little unpleasant. I was never one for tentacles. They did have a rather disturbing feeling to them. That didn't matter in that moment though. Just having someone hold me, and in fact not just anyone, but my beloved husband William Turner, somehow that made everything feel better.

"Elizabeth," he said. I knew he had something more to say than just my name, but I didn't let him finish. Sometimes my name alone was enough. I threw myself into his chest. I just wanted to have some reassurance that everything would be alright, even if it was only a false assurance. I just needed to be held.

I felt his arms wrap around me as he embraced me. It felt strange to be hugged by a sea monster, but the fact that that "monster" was Will Turner somehow made everything seem better.

I felt the tears leave my cheeks and I just let them. Sometimes I was one to fight tears and other times it wasn't worth it. I sobbed into my husband's chest.

"What if they can't lock up Calypso?" I asked, as the tears continued to flow, "What if Jack's wrong?

"Why would Jack be wrong?" he asked, calmly, "Why would Calypso have fled as soon as he mentioned the idea if Jack was wrong?"

"Why is there only one place she can be summoned from?" I asked.

"It's not so much that there's only one place she can be summoned from," he explained,

"As it is that there's only one place where if one summons her from that place she must respond."

"That's not how Jack explained it originally, back when all this started, the time we first summoned her."

"There are some things even Jack doesn't know."

"Then how do you?" I asked curiously, the tears stopping.

"Mrs. Turner," he joked, "Do you not realize who you're married to? I'm Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"And I suppose with becoming Captain of the Flying Dutchman you automatically gained a ton of knowledge?"

Will laughed. "Perhaps my father helped. He has taught me a lot."

I nodded. As the tension died down between the two of us, I was greatly beginning to enjoy the embrace I found myself in. I smiled as I rested my head against his chest once more. Even when his arms, legs, chin and parts of his chest were covered in slime and very sea creature like, he was still my husband and I still loved him greatly.

"How's the boy?" my father asked from behind as he came up the stairs, joining Will and I on the deck of the Dutchman.

"There's been no change," Will said, letting go of me entirely. I spun around to face my father. I would have loved in that moment to still be in Will's embrace, or at least to have his right arm holding me from behind.

My father looked sad upon hearing that there was no change. I thought he would go back under deck upon the news, but instead he stayed there with us.

"So tell me boy," he said, "When does the..." He paused, clearly lost for words. He started gesturing to his face and placing his fingers in the form of tentacles.

He cleared his throat. "When does the... it... go away?"

"Either whenever I return to my duty," Will answered, "Or whenever I am freed from this curse."

"Let's hope for the latter now shall we?" my father asked.

Part of me just wanted the conversation to end. I hated discussing these things. Everything could feel so helpless at times. We never knew what to expect. Would Will be freed from the curse? Would Willy die? I hated that this was all we could find to talk about.

"Something wrong, dear," my father asked.

"No, nothing!" I lied. I knew Will would catch the lie. He knew me better than that, I wondered if my father did as well.

"Really?" he asked, "You don't seem it."

My son was unconscious. My husband was a sea creature. My father wouldn't leave me alone. Why did he even bother to ask if something was wrong. Of course something was wrong.

My father sighed. "Hopefully, the boy will survive."

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Would be a pity to loose such a young lad."

Could he not just stop talking about that for one moment?

"I really don't think we should be worrying about that," Will cut in, probably noticing the conversation was making me somewhat uneasy.

We heard footsteps coming up the deck again and watched as Bootstrap emerged. So much for alone time with Will.

"The boy alright?" he asked.

Did they really all feel the need to ask this? Did they not think if something happened we wouldn't tell them immediately anyway?

"There's been no change, sadly," my father answered.

"Jacklynn's a little bothered by this all," Bootstrap explained to Will and I, almost ignoring my father entirely. "Says it's her fault."

"How could it be her fault?" Will asked.

"Don't know," Bootstrap answered, "Tried to explain it to her, but she wouldn't listen. Figured maybe her parents could help."

"Send her up," Will ordered.

With that Bootstrap returned back under deck.

"Poor girl," my father said, "To have to endure that at such a young age."

Yes, because if she was older it would be any better.

Mere seconds later Jacklynn came running up on deck. "Grandpa said you needed to talk to me?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, hoping to get the truth out of her, "He tells me you think this is your fault?"

Funny how all the Turners seemed to think that tonight. I blamed myself for letting Will convince me to let them fight. Will blamed himself for thinking more about making sure they had a present father than the risk they were taking, and who knew why Jacklynn thought this was her fault.

In the background, I noticed Bootstrap returned to the deck as Jacklynn began explaining. "Willy got hurt when he was saving my life. Jones was going to kill me, but Willy stopped him and that's when he got hurt. It was right before dad got there."

"Jacklynn," I said as I kneeled down to be at the same level as her. "This isn't your fault, darling."

Jacklynn began sobbing in my arms, as I hugged her. "If I hadn't left dad's ship in the first place none of this would have happened. Willy didn't even want to leave. I convinced him."

"Honey, what you did was wrong, but that does not make you responsible for your brothers wound. The only one who can take responsibility for that is Davy Jones himself. This is not your fault at all."

Funny how sometimes the words I said to my daughter were the words I needed to hear myself. The only one who was responsible was Davy Jones, not I, not Will, not Jacklynn-Davy Jones.

Will joined us and kneeled down to Jacklynn's level as well. "Your mother's right. You can't take responsibility for someone else's actions."

I nodded. "Your father's right."

Jacklynn continued to cry. "I should have just listened."

I opened my mouth to comfort her, but Will did so instead. I watched intently.

"And now you'll know for next time," he explained, "It's not the mistakes we make that matter, it's what we do with them, what we learn from them, and whether or not we ever repeat them again."

I smiled. I loved watching him parent. It was something I had never seen before. I loved doing this together, parenting with him. My heart filled with pride and happiness watching my husband and the father he was.

"What does that mean?" Jacklynn asked.

"Well," Will explained, "The next time I tell you to stay on a ship are you going to?"

"Yes."

"Then you've learned from your mistake."

Jacklynn smiled. "Is that enough to bring Willy back to life?" she asked.

"He's not dead," I corrected. I had been the one who'd been insisting that he was going to die all night, but then seemed like as good a time as any to change that opinion.

"But he might die," Jacklynn said.

"But he might live," I corrected.

"When will we know?"

"As soon as we do we'll tell you."

She nodded. I hoped she understood.

"But for now," I explained, "You need to be getting back to bed."

She nodded again. I was surprised to see my daughter agreeing that she needed to go to bed. Someone had clearly had a tiring day.

"Here," Bootstrap said, walking closer to her, "I'll take ya back under deck." He stretched out an arm for her to grab and I watched as she took it. Then the two of them returned back under deck.

As soon as they were gone my father spoke again. "I'll admit", he began, "That I had my doubts about pirates raising children, but I must say I am rather impressed."

I smiled proudly and noticed Will doing the same, although it appeared he was trying to hide his smile for some reason.

"Now," my father continued, "If only those pirates didn't feel the need to act differently whenever I'm around."

I noticed Will looked puzzled suddenly. My own face was overtaken by a look a guilt.

"Well," my father spoke again, "I shall leave you two alone again so you may return to the way you were before I came."

"What?" I asked quietly, but apparently I wasn't so quite and he had heard me.

"Oh, don't be silly, Elizabeth," he said, "I'm not a fool. I've noticed how you two will hug and get all intimate and then as soon as you notice me coming you break apart. I've known for years."

I felt completely strange in that moment as I watched him go back under deck. He knew. He knew our position always changed the moment he entered the room. It wasn't as if we had ever done anything wrong or inappropriate, but it still seemed strange to think that he knew. Part of me was even embarrassed that I'd tried to hide it from him.

"He knows," I said to Will.

"We are married," he said, "I suppose he suspected something. We do have children, Elizabeth."

We stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Do you think he's angry?" Will asked.

"No," I replied, "But I do get the sense that he's hurt."

Will nodded.

"I suppose," I began thinking aloud, "I'd be hurt too if either Willy or Jacklynn didn't feel comfortable enough to be themselves around me."

Will nodded again. "Aye."

I sighed. I knew Will was always the one to break away from me whenever my father entered, but if I was to be entirely honest with myself, if he hadn't, I would have. As much as I didn't want to and as much as it annoyed me whenever he did, if he didn't break away from me whenever my father entered, I would have broken away from him.

"I suppose we need to do something about that," Will stated.

I nodded. "It will be different at first."

"At least he's your father, he automatically loves you. I'm just the humble blacksmith, not even, I'm the blacksmiths' apprentice. I'm just the boy who somehow managed to woo his daughter and in the process destroyed her sense of propriety, reputation and turned her into a pirate."

I smiled. "I would have done that with or without you anyway."

"He doesn't know that."

I grinned, happy to just be with Will again. A few minutes of silence passed between us as we both stood in thought. I didn't know what Will was thinking about, but I'd imagined it had something to do with what my father had just said. I for one wasn't really focused on that anymore. I was just happy to be with my husband.

"Will?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I miss this."

He looked at my puzzledly.

"Us. Us together like this," I explained, "Us laughing, talking, simply enjoying each other's presence like we used to, and now... even parenting."

"I miss it to. I miss being with you, being able to even able to even have a single conversation with you."

"Will," I said, enjoying even his name, "I want to spend the rest of my life like this, with us, together. A real family."

He nodded. "If I have anything to say about it we will live like this forever," he assured, wrapping his right arm around my back again.

"I must admit though I am looking forward to when forever includes less tentacles."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, letting go.

"No," I said, returning his arm to it's former place, "Don't stop."

"Does it not feel..."

I didn't let him finish. "Perfect? Yes."

A/N:

R & R. Questions, comments, criticism whatever, Review. Thanks goes to those who did last chapter as well!


	51. Family

A/N: So updating is taking slightly longer now because I'm working, I'm starting school in a few weeks and essentially what it comes down to is that fanfiction can't be my biggest priority. :( But I will still update, hopefully weekly maybe bi-weekly, but we shall see.

And anything in italics is a flashback as per usual.

* * *

Chapter 51: Family

**Will's POV:**

_"Will!" Elizabeth practically yelled, stopping me mid-sentence, "I don't care about those things. I don't care about a fancy house, a fancy carriage, or whether we often host fancy balls, which are quite boring anyway. What I care about is you. I could live in the most awful place in this entire world and as long as I'm there with you, I won't mind. I love you, Will Turner."_

That was the first time she confessed her love for me. I knew she'd meant every word of it. I knew she'd say it again right now if I asked.

"Good morning, son," my father said, joining me on the deck, "Any change in the boy?"

I shook my head. "None."

He frowned. "We should be reaching the place we can call Calypso from soon."

"Hopefully."

"Elizabeth in bed?"

"Aye."

Some silence passed between us before he spoke again. "Something bothering you?"

I paused, not knowing where to begin.

"Is it Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Not at all." How could anything be wrong between Elizabeth and I? She was the woman who still wanted to be near me even as I stood there before her a complete sea monster. Elizabeth and I were fine.

"Willy?" he asked.

"Not quite." Willy's current state did worry me, but that I knew I couldn't change. Willy was beyond my control.

"You're not about to make me guess all day are you?"

"Did you ever meet mom's parents?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Can't say I did."

I nodded. I should have expected that. What was I to say to him then? How could he possibly help me with something he couldn't relate to at all?

"You having problems with Elizabeth's parents?" he asked.

I sighed. "Governor Swann mentioned that he's a little bothered by the way that Elizabeth and I act differently when he's around than when he's not."

My father nodded as if he understood, though I doubted that he did. "Aye, but the real problem might be, why do you act differently around him in the first place?"

Why? The answer to that problem was simple. Propriety. Propriety stated that I was of a lower class than him, propriety stated that I shouldn't be married to his daughter, propriety stated that I needed to respect him and he needn't pay much of any attention to me. But that problem was gone now, or at least it should have been. As his wife had pointed out earlier, I was now above his standings. He wasn't the Governor anymore. He was a dead man. I was only half-dead and I controlled the locker. I was now above his rank, but to break free from the idea that he was above me after so many years would not be an easy task, especially since he probably hadn't expected that reality himself yet.

I knew my father was waiting for an answer. "Propriety," I answered honestly, "He's always been above me."

I expected him to say something along the lines of not anymore and explain to me how I was now above the former Governors rankings and that propriety didn't exist in the world of the dead, but he didn't.

"And why should that affect your relationship with his daughter?" my father asked.

"It doesn't. Only when he's around."

"Aye, but from the way I see it propriety states that he's above you yes, but propriety also states that when you marry someone they should be of the same class as you and he did give you his blessing on your marriage did he not?"

"Yes."

"So if he's willing to break one rule of propriety who's to say he's not willing to break them all?"

I stood there pondering what he said for a moment.

"If his ranking was greater than yours," my father continued, "As soon as you married his daughter that changed everything. It's not about which class is better anymore. It's about family and as soon as you married his daughter you became his family and he became your family."

I stood there thinking about what he said. Was it true? Since the marriage did our social statuses and classes mean nothing? Then why was the Governor so focused on propriety when we'd meant in the locker?

I'd never thought of the Governor, or now former Governor, as family before. That was the last thing on my mind during mine and Elizabeth's engagement. Family. Governor Swann, family. What a strange and interesting thought.

"How's he doing?" Catherine, Elizabeth's mother, asked from behind me as her and the former Governor Swann came up the stairs onto the deck where I was. It was at that point that I noticed my father had left my side, probably to go back under deck.

"There's been no change," I responded.

She sighed.

"Pity," Governor Swann stated, "Well I suppose there is a bright side. He hasn't gotten any worse."

"True," Catherine agreed, "How far are we from the place where we can call Calypso and she must respond?"

"I'm afraid I don't know entirely," I admitted, "I don't think it'll take that much longer though, Mrs. Swann."

"I still don't understand how my daughter managed to end up in such a mess with all these pirate things," Governor Swann stated in disgust.

I felt like he blamed me for everything, like as if his daughter had never met me none of this would be happening right now. The truth is, that may have been right.

"Oh Weatherby," Catherine reprimanded, "Are you not proud of her? Sure our daughter may not be living the life you would have chosen for her, but she's happy this way."

"Oh course I'm proud of her," he argued, "Sometimes I just wish she'd chosen a different path, that's all."

By different path i figured he meant different man.

"Well if she's happy on this path what difference does it make?" Catherine asked.

He sighed. "I suppose you're right... still it'd be nice to live without always questioning my grandchildren's and daughter's safety."

I noticed he probably intentionally left me out of that. The Governor didn't care about my safety. He only cared about those who he was related to by blood.

"Weatherby," Catherine shook her head, "You're not even living."

"You know exactly what I meant."

"Yes," she admitted, "But maybe you need to let go. Maybe it's time you let Elizabeth make her own choices."

"I have," he admitted, "I let her marry a blacksmith."

"So then let them choose their own life."

"Just because I let them choose their own life doesn't mean I have to approve of it."

"Well you should. For the sake of our daughter, you should."

"How can one approve of pirates and curses and nonsense? I put up with her being courted by a blacksmith, I even allowed him permission to marry her, regardless of what it did to my reputation..."

He was never given the chance to finish. "And you're obviously still hostile about that," Catherine stated, plain and simple. "You complain because she doesn't act the same way with him when you're around, like she's trying to hide her relationship from you, but do you think any of us are oblivious to your hostility towards Will?"

"I... He..."

"He what?" she asked.

The Governor sighed. "I'm not hostile towards him."

"Then what are you?"

"I just wonder what my daughters life would be like without him, that's all. If she'd be in a better place financially, safely..."

"Unhappily?" Catherine finished.

He sighed again. "Perhaps I am too hard on you, William."

That I had not expected.

"That's fine, sir," I lied. I didn't know what else to say.

"No, it's not fine," the Governor argued, "My wife is right, I'm afraid. There is a certain unnecessary hostility between us and I'd like to see it erased."

I didn't know how to respond. I had never seen the Governor like that before.

"We are family now after all," he continued.

Family. There that word was again. It still didn't quite seem real.

I felt like I should say something, but I didn't know what to say, so I simply nodded in response.

"I do apologize for the way I've been treating you," he continued, "I just always pictured Elizabeth with someone of higher class, someone who wouldn't lead her on dangerous adventures."

I nodded again, still not knowing how to respond.

"Oh, don't just sit there all quite and nodding boy, tell me what you're thinking?" he urged.

I had only seen him ever speak like that to one person before and that was Elizabeth. I contemplated if I should actually say what I thought or not. Catherine being there gave me some confidence. It appeared that she would stand up for me.

"Elizabeth would have never been happy with anyone of higher class," I responded, "She longs for adventure herself, and any man who ever dared to take that away from her could never make her happy."

"Hmm... I suppose you may be right in saying that," he agreed.

"Governor Swann, if I may say," I continued, bravely, "I may not have been the man you envisioned Elizabeth marrying, but I can assure you that I will do anything to ensure her safety at all times, along with the safety of my children and that her happiness means more to me than anything."

Governor Swann smiled. "I've always known that, William."

"Then why the hostility?"

"Because you're so concerned with her happiness that you'll let her wander into danger because it makes her happy. You'll let her go on any adventure she seems fit because you haven't gotten the power within you to tell her no. Any other man would make her act like a proper woman while you let her act like herself even if that leaves her as a pirate."

"And you mean to tell me," Catherine asked, "That you don't believe that a man who cares this much about our daughter is not the best choice for her?"

Governor Swann sighed again, "I suppose... he is."

"How's Willy?" Elizabeth asked, as she too joined us on deck.

The moment I saw her I felt completely relieved. Talking to her parents, particularly her father was a little stressful to say the least. All she had to do was come up to that deck for me to know that everything would be alright.

"Still unconscious," I replied, sadly.

The smile on her face turned to a frown. "Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked, joining me at my side.

Again I found myself wanting to just tell her that he'd be just fine, but I wouldn't lie to her.

"I don't know."

I watched as her frown grew. I wanted to hold her. I felt like I couldn't with her parents right there though, particularly her father. Although he had been upset the other night that we acted differently around him.

"What were you doing before I entered," Elizabeth asked.

"Just talking, darling, that's all," her mother answered.

"About what?"

"Nothing," she answered.

"Something is being kept secret from me," Elizabeth stated. She was always one to catch on to things like that. "Is it about Willy?"

"No, we know nothing of the boy, Elizabeth, if we did we would be sure to tell you," Governor Swann replied.

"Then what is it?"

The four of us stood their silent for a moment, none of us wanting to tell her that her father and I were arguing merely a few moments ago about whether I was the right man for her or not.

"Father?" she asked, looking directly at him. "You've never been one to keep secrets."

"Not from you at least," he answered.

"Then tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing."

"Will?" she asked, turning to face me.

"It's nothing," I shrugged.

"Will, when we talked of marriage we agreed to always be completely honest with each other."

"Elizabeth, I don't want you worrying about anything else, you have enough on your mind as is."

"What's going on, Will?"

"It's nothing, Elizabeth."

"Will."

"It barely concerns you."

She paused. "If it concerns you, it concerns me."

"It's practically nothing," her father explained, "Just a little disagreement we were having that's all."

"Over what?" she asked, facing him again.

"Oh you know," he continued, "Just pirates and such."

"Pirates?" she asked.

"Pirates, propriety, just those sorts of things."

"This is about last night, isn't it?"

"Whatever caused you to draw that conclusion?"

"Since whenever you mention propriety it has to do with Will."

"It's really not a big deal, Elizabeth, just..."

"Weatherby that's enough," Catherine said, cutting him off, "This is nothing for you to worry about, darling. Your father and Will just had a little disagreement, but everything should be settled now."

I don't know that I'd call it settled. He was convinced there was a better man for Elizabeth. Although, he did seem to have agreed that I was perhaps the best for her by the end of our conversation. He was a difficult man to understand. It always was that way. One moment he seemed to hate the fact that his daughter was engaged to me while another he couldn't have been more happier.

"It's because he's a pirate, isn't it?" she accused looking directly at her father.

"What?" he asked.

He clearly had more to say, but she did not let him finish. "Propriety and pirates that's what you said you were talking about. You were arguing with Will because he's a pirate."

"I wouldn't per say call it arguing."

"Father, whether you wish to accept it or not," she said, grabbing my arm, "Will Turner is my husband and that is not going to change."

I felt a new sense of courage after having heard her talk that way. I moved my arm from her grasp to around her back, holding her.

"Yes, I realize that, Elizabeth," he admitted, "I just wish you two would stop living such a dangerous lifestyle."

Elizabeth smiled. "But where would the fun be in that?"

"It would certainly be a lot safer."

"Aye, but what's life without a little risk?"

How I loved her. Her spirit of adventure should have been enough to win any man.

"Tell me though, Elizabeth, after this adventure is done and William is freed from his curse, will you at least go to land then and bring your children up safely in a normal town?"

"We'll see," she smiled, looking up at me, "But, they are almost completely immortal pirates whose only enemy, other than old age itself, is now dead, so it really almost seems unnecessary to bring them to land."

I smiled. Staying pirate forever did sound a lot more interesting than raising the children in a town.

"We'll surely take your request into consideration Governor Swann," I stated, "But we make no promises."

Elizabeth smiled. Part of me liked being able to tell him what I actually felt.

"My boy, do drop the formalities, I'm not even a Governor anymore," he requested.

"Mr. Swann?" I asked.

"Oh please, call me Weatherby, we're family now."

Family. Such a strange word. Governor-Weatherby, was my family. That was going to take some getting use to.

* * *

A/N: alright so it's a little shorter than my usual, but hopefully that's okay because i really don't have anything to add to it. This chapter definitely took me forever to write. I was having some serious difficulties with it so hopefully the end result turned out okay. Tell me what you think though. Review.


	52. The Greatest Pain

Chapter 52: The Greatest Pain

Will's POV:

There are moments when even the strong become weak, moments when even the bravest man begins to fear, moments when even the greatest speakers have no words. There are moments you will never forget as much as you wish you could.

To see Willy lying there helpless, knowing there was really not much of anything I could do, it was the worst feeling I had ever felt. If I were to be completely honest, it scared me. I knew absolutely nothing. I watched as his chest rose up and down, the only indication I had that he was still alive. I wondered how long until his eyes would open, if they ever did.

I had to stop myself from thinking like that. It could not be a matter of it. I had to have more faith than that. He would be okay. It wasn't a matter of it his eyes opened, it was a matter of when.

"William," my father said, coming up from under deck, "What are you doing?"

"Watching him," I stated with absolutely no emotion.

"Aye," he replied, "but that won't be changing much now will it? You best be getting some sleep, William."

I nodded, but meant nothing by it. It was a simple head jester with no meaning attached. I had no desire to sleep, whether I should be sleeping or not.

"I'll watch the boy," my father offered.

I watched as Willy's stomach move up and down again. He was so innocent so... It stopped. HIs stomach it had moved up and down and.. never moved back up again.

"Will?" my father asked. His back was to Willy of course he didn't know what was happening.

I tried to remain calm, but spoke my words quickly. "Get Elizabeth," I ordered without any explanation. There was no time for explanation and no time to speak at a normal pace, not a moment like that.

"Why?" he asked, as I bolted past him towards Willy.

"GET ELIZABETH!" I yelled, not stopping for an instance, not even to turn around. I ran to my son and hurriedly sat beside him. I had to check for a pulse. I knew how to. I had had to do that all the time with Mr. Brown, when I was younger, every time he passed out after getting drunk. It had been a lot easier before though when I had human hands and not a claw and a tentacle.

I could barely remember to breath. It was the most intense moment of my life.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled in panic as she came running up on the deck. She had come rather quickly likely expecting something was wrong for me to call her up on deck this late at night. "What's going on?" she asked as she quickly joined me on the ground by Willy's side.

"Elizabeth, I need you to check for his pulse," I explained, needing someone with hands not a claw and a tentacle like I had.

"His pulse?" she panicked, "You mean he might not be breathing!"

"Elizabeth, please just check. I don't have the hands to do it."

She calmed herself down slightly, at least enough to focus, although she clearly was still panicking on the inside.

"What do I do? she asked, calmer than before.

"Just put your hands here," I explained, showing her, "And tell me what you feel."

She paused. "Nothing," she quietly responded.

"Nothing?" I asked, "No heartbeat?"

"No... nothing."

I felt like time had stopped. I swear that my heart probably stopped beating at that moment for a couple of seconds, although there was no way to tell since it was not in my chest at the time. I felt a pain where my heart should have been, not a physical, actual pain, but an emotional one. It was one that hurt far worse than any physical pain could have. Was that really happening?

Suddenly, I felt Elizabeth lean her entire body against my side. I moved my arm and gently pulled her against my chest.

"Is this really happening, Will?" she asked quietly.

I didn't want to say yes. I fear that the moment I actually acknowledged his death would be when it became a reality, like every moment I didn't acknowledge it was one more moment he would still be alive.

My instinct was to say he'd be fine. I couldn't. Things were not suppose to end up like they were. It was so wrong! I was suppose to look after him. I was suppose to look after Elizabeth. I wasn't suppose to let that kind of pain ever come to her.

We had lost our son. I admitted it for the first time in that moment. We had lost our son. Willy was gone.

I felt that emotional pain where my heart should have been again, stronger this time. My face was expressionless. What could I express? Tears were not enough to describe the pain. Joy was out of the question.

Love. Love was an emotion I could express in that moment, love for the young boy who had just departed from the world. Love. Love for the young boy who had just died at sea, love for the strong woman beside me, who then sat beside me completely weak. Sorrow. Sorrow was another present emotion, sorrow that there was nothing I could do to make Elizabeth feel better. And pain. Pain that I'd just lost my only son.

"Will!" Elizabeth explained out of nowhere, "He died at sea!"

"Yes," I nodded, my eyes never leaving from the ground. I couldn't even look at my wife. The pain was too great. It felt like I would have never been able to get up from the position I currently was in.

"So he can join your crew!" she exclaimed, "He can just become an actual crew member of the Flying Dutchman then we can all live together on your ship!"

I wished it was that simple. I closed my eyes in distress, sighed, and opened them again. "It's not that simple. Only the dying can join my crew, not the dead," I explained.

I didn't bother to mention the fact that technically the living couldn't stay on my ship either, not while it was doing it's duty at least, which eventually the Dutchman would have to return to.

"All I can do for Willy," I explained, finally finding the strength to look up and face her, "Is bring him to the locker so he can rest in peace."

"That's it?" she questioned as her eyes began to water.

I felt that pain where my heart should have been again. Seeing my wife cry was too much to bare. My own eyes fought back their tears as well. It was as if seeing her distressed face affirmed that this was not a dream. It was reality. This was real. Willy was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. There was nothing I could do to make Elizabeth stop crying. I couldn't bring him back.

"Is there not anything else we can do?" Elizabeth cried.

I closed my eyes, sighing again and once again slowly reopened them. "Nothing," I replied barely audible. He was gone. My beloved son was gone.

A few moments of silence and pain passed between us, the two of us sitting there, wanting to die from the pain we felt, not knowing how to respond, just sitting there, silent.

I heard loud, hurried footsteps behind us coming towards the two of us. Neither Elizabeth nor I moved. Neither of us even looked up to see who it was.

"I heard from Bill Turner that something was wrong," Governor Swann's voice explained from behind us. "Is the boy alright?"

"He's gone," Elizabeth sighed. I could tell that she hadn't even given him eye contact. Although I wasn't looking at her, if she had I would have felt her head move upwards from it's current position against my side.

"Gone?" he asked, "As in dead?"

"Yes," she responded, with pain and a hint of anger in her voice.

A few seconds of silence passed as all of us were at a lost for words.

A few moments later Governor Swann spoke again. "Well," he said, "I suppose I should tell your mother. Would you like to come with me, Elizabeth?"

"No," she coldly answered, clearly a little annoyed.

"Come now dear," he responded, "Let's go below deck and I'm sure they must have some form of tea, tat always makes you feel better."

"Tea isn't going to fix this father!" she yelled, as she stood up to face him. Not knowing what else to do, I rose to her side. "My son is dead!" she yelled, "Tea is what you give a young girl who scrapes her knee, not what you give to a mother who has just lost her son!"

He frowned. "I suppose you're right. Why don't you come under deck anyway though dearest? Perhaps spending some time with your family can help... make the situation seem... a little less dreary?"

"I am with my family," she said, grabbing my tentacle hand, "Sea monster or not Will is still my husband."

"Then perhaps you both should come under deck?" he suggested.

I thought about it fro a moment. Spending some time under deck may be for the best. It could help clear our minds perhaps, although only a little. There were other things that were more important though.

"No," I stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Governor Swann asked, clearly offended I had taken such a tone with him. I really didn't care at that moment however.

"Willy needs to be brought to the locker, as do many other souls," I explained, "I won't have my son floating around like a lost soul. The least I can do is to bring him to a place where he can rest in peace."

"Will!" Elizabeth said, as if an epiphany had come over her. "If only the dying can join your crew than why is my father, the dead, on your ship? Clearly, Willy can join as well then!"

"Things are not that simple, Elizabeth," her father explained, "One can not simply join the crew of the Dutchman just like that."

"Then how did you join?" she asked.

"By breaking the rules," he explained, "Which I suffer for daily now in a way I refuse to let Willy suffer."

"Suffer?" I asked. I had no idea that the former Governor had been suffering to be on my ship.

"Yes, I may not be turning into a sea creature, but the intense pain I feel everyday I'm not in the locker almost doesn't make it worth it. My soul isn't where it belongs, and for that I suffer."

"Then why are you still here with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because your my daughter, that and of course by the time I realized what was causing the pain we were already searching for the children and I didn't want to have to end the search before we knew they were safe."

"But after we found them you still said nothing?" she asked.

"I didn't want to worry you. You both have quite enough problems to deal with as is."

I nodded in understanding and respect.

"Does mom experience the same pain?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "We both agreed not to say anything to you and just to return to the locker as soon as this mess with Will and his heart was all cleaned up, but I do refuse to let my grandson endure the same pain I have so if we have to return to the locker for his sake sooner than later, so let it be."

Elizabeth sadly nodded. "I suppose you're right then," she admitted, "We'll bring Willy to the locker so he can rest peacefully and I suppose we'll also have to leave you and mother there as well."

Governor Swann nodded and turned to face me. "I suppose the first thing to do then is to bring Elizabeth and Jacklynn to port then."

"The Dutchman doesn't make port," I explained, "But there must be some safe place we can let them off... and Jack as well."

"Wait!" Elizabeth protested, "I'm not about to leave your ship while you go and see Willy one last time, even if it is just to bring him to his resting place!"

"You can't," I explained sadly. It killed me that she couldn't see our son one last time. Mortals could not go where the Dutchman went when it was doing it's duty.

"I did before!" she argued.

"Not on the Dutchman."

"What difference does it make?"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," I apologized.

"I'm coming with you," she argued.

"Elizabeth," I argued, stepping towards her, but as I did so she stepped backwards. "If there was a way I would take you with me, but there isn't." I did not like the look she was giving me. It was a dirty look of pure anger.

A moment of silence passed before I spoke again. "We'll find a place for you, Jack and Jacklynn to stay. Perhaps if we're lucky we'll even find Jack's old ship that you were on."

Governor Swann opened his mouth to speak, but Elizabeth didn't let him.

"And where does that leave us?" she asked, "We're just back to the same place we were before only now Willy's dead!"

I hated the fact that she was right. My eyes started fighting back tears again.

Elizabeth ran under deck, her father looked at me and then followed her. I stood speechless.

What could I do? She couldn't come with me. It wasn't that I didn't want her to be able to.

"Tis quite da awful position ya got yerself in der William," a familiar voice said from behind me. It was Calpyso. I hated her.

"If onlay," she continued, with a mischievous grin on her face. "Der was a way out. A way dat Willy could come back?"

I hated her. I didn't want to trust her. Trusting Calypso never seemed to get anyone much of anywhere good. She was selfish and everything was about her.

"Are ya interested in makin' a deal William?" she asked.

I didn't want to trust her, but who else was there to trust? No one else knew how to save Willy. Perhaps she had a solution.

A/N:

Sorry about the length of time between the last update and this one, gonna try to get better at that because really a 2month wait is kindof gross. Anyway, next chapter hopefully soon. R & R


	53. A Way To Save Willy

Chapter 53: A Way To Save Willy

Will's POV:

"What will it be?" Calypso asked grinning. "Are ya willing ta make a deal er not?"

Calypso was never the type to be trusted. Whatever she did there was always something good in it for her and generally nothing good for anyone else. Under normal circumstances I would have said no, but these were not normal circumstances.

"What exactly would this deal require?" I asked.

"Does it really mattah what da deal requires?" she asked, "Would ya really loose yer son forevah or save 'im?"

The answer was obvious. Of course I would rather save my son than loose him, but I could never agree to anything Calypso offered without knowing the full details first. She could make life rather miserable. I wouldn't be shocked if her deal required something ridiculous like giving up Jacklynn in exchange for Willy.

"What does your deal require?" I asked again.

"Tis sad ta see a father that would even consider letting his son die," she responded.

I was beginning to get rather annoyed with her nonsense. From the way she refused to tell me the requirements I could tell that whatever her deal was would require a decent sacrifice on my part.

"What does your deal require!" I repeated rather angrily this time.

"Calm down, William," she said coming closer to me, "Ya know I would nevah bring ya great harm."

That was a complete lie, but I decided to ignore that fact. If she really knew how to save Willy, making her mad would not be a good thing.

"Ya know," she said as she leaned even closer to me, "I always did admire you."

I was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable rather quickly. I wasn't sure what her purpose was, but there was only one word to describe what she was doing... awkward.

"What does your deal require?" I repeated again, calmer this time, but still stern.

"Simplay make a trade," Calypso explained, "As goddess of da sea, I can control everyting dat happens at sea, who dies and who lives. Ya want Willy back and I can give ya Willy back, but... der is a cost dat must be paid in da end."

"What's the cost?" I asked.

"Yer da cost."

"Me?"

"If ya want Willy back William," she continued, "Ya must sacrifice yerself. Ya will go ta da locker, nevah to return and Willy can continue living."

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled from behind as she joined us on deck, "What is she doing here?"

I wondered why she had chosen to rejoin me. She was quite angry at me only a few moments ago.

"Nothing of importance," I responded.

"Reallay?" Calypso asked, "So Willy tis nothing of importance now?"

"What about Willy?" Elizabeth asked joining us.

"Don't worry about it, Elizabeth, it's nothing," I explained.

"So the possibility of saving yer son mean nothing?" Calypso asked.

"What possibility?" Elizabeth asked, "How?"

"William was chosen to captain da Dutchman fer a reason. 'E was suppose to be loyal and follow tis duty, but dann ya got in da way and ever since William has been nothing, but a failure."

They were harsh words, but coming from her I really didn't care. All I could think about was this potential deal. Would it be worth it? My life in exchange for Willy's. How could a father ever pass up that opportunity? It would mean that everything we ever worked for would be for nothing though. Elizabeth would go on living with the children and I would be dead. I wouldn't even get to see her once every ten years. I would have to await for her in the locker, for the day that she died. Jack sacrificing his own chance to stab Jone's heart would be in vain. I suppose something would have come out of it though. Had I died that day Elizabeth would be forced to live alone as a widow, now at least she would have the children to keep her company.

"How can we get Willy back?" Elizabeth asked.

I had to stop Calypso from explaining to her. Elizabeth didn't have to know what I was about to do. She would protest.

"I'll do it," I said.

"Do what?" Elizabeth asked, "Will, what is going on?"

"So dann do we have a deal William?" Calypso asked.

"No!" Elizabeth protested, "There'll be no deal until I know what's going on. Will!"

"Elizabeth, just let me handle this," I protested.

"If you make your choice alone, how can I trust you?"

I recognized those words. I had said them to her on the way to World's End. They did cause me to feel a little guilty not letting her know what I was about to do, but I couldn't have her protesting. She did have a right to know though, especially if this deal would make these my last moments with her. I couldn't let it end like this.

"There's a way to save Willy's life," I explained. facing her.

"Yes, I got that," she stated, "But how?"

"I have to give up my own in exchange."

She looked at me completely disgusted that I would even think of such a thing. "No!"

"Elizabeth, it's the only way."

"But Will!" she argued, "Everything we've worked for would be lost."

"I couldn't live with myself knowing that my son died because I was too selfish to die for him," I explained, "This is the only way."

"No. There has to be another way."

"Ter's not another way," Calypso argued.

Sometimes I wished she would just shut up.

"I need to do this, Elizabeth," I explained.

"No you don't," she argued, "There is another way."

"Ter's not another way," Calypso argued again.

"Yes, there is," Elizabeth explained, "Jacklynn can lock up Calypso."


	54. Guarantees?

Chapter 54: Guarantees?

**Will's POV:**

"Jacklynn can lock up Calypso," she'd said. Great, but what good did that do? Sure, one of my greatest enemies would be defeated, but what would that really accomplish? Willy would still be dead. I hated Calypso and although I loved the thought of her being locked up, unable to do anything, and no longer able to threaten our children, Willy would still be dead. She offered Willy's freedom from death. Did we really want to lock up the only one who could control that?

How could I tell Elizabeth that? She was so certain that she had discovered the best idea ever, that it was going to work. Was she going to use it to threaten Calypso, stating that Jacklynn would lock her up if she didn't bring Willy back? Then what about my freedom? Everything would be for nothing. Perhaps that was worth it though and it was better than Calypso's idea. At least that way I would be able to see them in ten years, if I did my duty. It was better than what Calypso offered, but would she go for it?

"And what do ya hope ta accomplish by lockin' me up, Mrs. Turnah?" Calypso asked.

"If you're locked up that makes Will Captain of the locker," Elizabeth argued.

"I already am Captain of the locker," I explained, "It's my locker."

"But Calypso still has control over it," Elizabeth protested.

I wondered if she was right or not. I had never really contemplated such things. I simply assumed that the locker was mine and therefore I had full control over it, but I suppose it was quite possible that Calypso had some control over it as well, but how much, if any?

"'Twill do no good. Will is already Captan of da locker. It is his ta control."

One might hear this and be quite content, but I knew better. Calypso could not be trusted. The real question was who could be trusted that would actually have answers? My immediate response was my father.

"Good. Then he can save Willy by refusing to let him go in the locker," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Rather than going to the locker Willy can join your ship!"

"And endure all the pain that your parents do on a daily basis?" I asked, "I will not have that for my son."

Elizabeth sighed. "Will can I talk to you alone for a second?" she asked, pulling me towards her so she could whisper without Calypso overhearing.

"Why did you say that?" she whispered, "Just play along. Calypso probably doesn't know of the pain my parents endure and we could trick her into releasing Willy in exchange for not locking her up..."

I wished she was right. "Elizabeth, she's goddess of the sea. She knows everything about the locker."

"Are you certain?"

"Quite."

She sighed. "Then what are we going to do?"

"We need someone who knows exactly how these curses work, someone who will know if Calypso is lying or not. My only hope is that my father will know these things having been a pirate for so long and also being under Jones' command."

"No," she argued.

"He's our best hope," I argued.

"No," she shook her head.

To say that didn't upset me would be a lie. I had been overjoyed to have re-found my father. He was now my best friend and the man I looked up to the most. Through all the hard years without Elizabeth, he was the one who had stood by my side. When things got difficult I knew I could always count on him. To hear my wife arguing that he wasn't our best hope upset me.

"What about Jack?" she whispered.

"What about him?"

"He's the one who told me Willy could lock up Calypso in the first place and he's already been to the locker himself."

"Being to the locker has nothing to do with it, Elizabeth. This is more about Calypso and her power than the locker."

"How so?" she asked clearly getting angry, "How does whether or not Calypso's lying have anything to do with her powers when it's the locker, who controls it that she's possibly lying about?"

"And who's to say my father doesn't know much about the locker?" I asked, also angry.

"Will! Jack is the one who told me about Willy's ability to lock up Calypso in the first place, he is also the one who told how to call Calypso to speak with us and how Calypso only had to answer from one particular spot. I for one, do not wish to travel all the way to that spot, when we have Calpyso right here in front of us already and knowing how she has a tendency to vanish we really must stop arguing about this and start actually doing something. Clearly, Jack knows a great deal of information about Calypso which is why I say we bring up Jack and since we may not have much time to continue arguing I am going to get him right now and you may not argue this with me any longer!"

With that she left to go under deck. I stood there shocked for a moment, but Calypso quickly ended that as she spoke to me once more.

"William," she said calmly, "My offer only lasts for a small amount of time and dat time dis almost up. Do you really want ta have ta explain ta yer daughter how ya let her brothah die?"

I stood silent. Jacklynn. That was someone I hadn't thought of yet. I wanted my son to be alive more than anything, and if I let this chance go, not only would I feel guilt forever, but how could I tell Jacklynn? What would she think if she knew her father had let her brother die? I was suppose to protect them. How was I protecting Willy if I didn't take this chance? How could Jacklynn ever trust me to protect her if I'd let her brother die?

"Elizabeth's idea," Calypso continued, "'Tis one dat may neveah work. Ya know dis William. Take dis chance or regret it forevah."

I stood and contemplated. Would I regret this forever if I never took this chance.  
"My offer only remains fer thirty more seconds."

I knew I could trust Calypso to keep her word. If she said something would end in thirty seconds it would. I had to think quickly.

"If I agree to your offer," I asked, "Would you give me the chance to say goodbye to my family?"

Calypso paused.

"One night," she said.

She paused again.

"Shall we shake on it, William?" she asked.

I moved forward. I had to do this. This was our only guarantee; everything else was a maybe. I had to do this.

"Come on William," Calypso said, "Accept my offer. Shake on it so it is guaranteed."

"WILL NO!" I heard Elizabeth yell from behind me.

"Mate, if you do this, I'll have to kill you," Jack yelled. "I suppose he'd already be dead that way though wouldn't he?"

"Come on William," Calypso cooed, "Tis the only way."

"WILL!" Elizabeth yelled.

"William don't do it!" Jack protested.

"Come on," Calypso begged, "Protect yer son."

This was the best way wasn't it? I needed to protect Willy. It was the only guarantee or was I making a mistake?

"Ten seconds, William," Calypso stated.

* * *

A/N:

okay next chapter things are gonna start moving. there's just gotta be some slower chapters in order to get there. will try to update soon. still have a week before school, so hopefully i'll get something done then. Review please! And to those of you who have reviewed you are awesome! :D


	55. Hope

Chapter 55: Hope

**Will's POV:**

Ten seconds is never enough time.

"Will don't!" I heard Elizabeth yelling behind me.

"Shake on it or loose yer chance," Calypso haunted beside me.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled, coming closer to me probably to stop me.

Everything was happening so quickly.

"Five seconds."

I couldn't loose this chance, I couldn't.

I stuck out my hand to shake hers.

"WILL!" Elizabeth screamed once more. It was the last thing I heard before everything went

black.

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"WILL!" I had screamed and then I watch as he did it anyway.

I'd had a plan, but he didn't listen. Now everything was a mess. We were back to where we had started all over again. I felt like my life was a hopeless one, one where one way or another I was destined to loose my husband. This time however, there would be no one day every ten years. There would be no one day. Will was gone, and I knew that as soon as I got over the frustration and anger over what he'd just given up, those feelings would be replaced with great sorrow... again.

"This actually," Jack stated, trying to lighten the mood, "May work to our advantage."

"How?" I asked, "Will is gone, never to return. Willy's dead. Calypso's who knows where. My

father and mother are in absolute pain and need to be returned to the locker. Oh, and did I

forget to mention that the Captain of this ship aka my husband is gone, never to return?"

"Calm down, love."

"Calm down? You don't tell me to calm down. My husband is a complete moron who just willing

vanished and..."

Jack cut me off. "Aye, but what is worse to be a moron or to be in love with a moron?"

"Would you shut up?"

"Would you?"

"Love, I think you missed the part where I told you," he began explaining as he walked closer

towards me, "This may work to our advantage."

I eyed him suspiciously. Jack was known for making things up as he went. Was he simply making

Will's stubborn choice fit into our plan or was it perhaps actually good that Will was gone?

"How?" I asked, still suspicious.

"Well, Will is what one might call... unintelligent... but,luckily for us if there's no more Will there's no more Captain."

"Jack..."

He continued without even paying any attention to the fact that I had spoken. "You see," he

explained, "If there's no more Captain, and every ship needs a Captain, we can now take control

of this ship."

Was he serious? Will was gone, who knew whether he was now dead or alive, and Jack's

great "advantage" to the situation was that he could now Captain a ship?

"Are you serious?" I asked. I intended on continuing, but he never let me.

"Yes," Jack replied.

I could have killed him had I not heard a voice coming from behind.

"Mommy?" I heard Willy's voice ask.

"WILLY!" I yelled, as I ran up to him, picked him up and hugged him, holding him in my arms. My son was back.

For a moment I forgot everything, all the problems we were facing didn't matter in that

moment. Willy was back. That was all that mattered. The greatest words could not possibly

describe the joy my heart felt. My son was back. He was alive!

"Mom, I was really confused," he explained, "I thought I died."

The smile on my face was replaced by a frown. "You did," I explained sadly.

"Then how am I here?"

"I don't know."

It wasn't a complete lie. I didn't fully know how this deal Will had made worked entirely. All I knew was that Willy was here because Will wasn't and that I did not want Willy to know that quite yet.

"Elizabeth," Jack chimed in, "I may know the answer to that."

Yes, and I knew the answer too, but I wasn't going to say it in front of Willy.

"Then what is it Uncka'Jack?" Willy asked.

"You're dad."

"What about my dad?"

"He saved you."

Now that I held Willy in my arms I almost wondered if he had done the right thing. It was a

horrible cost to pay, but he'd done it for Willy. The offer Will had made with Calypso was for

Willy.

"How?" Willy asked.

"Made a deal with Calypso," Jack explained.

"Why?" he asked upset, "Doesn't he know she can't be trusted?"

"Apparently not."

"Where's dad now?" he asked, worried.

"We don't know," I explained. I turned to face Jack. "Will he be able to come back?" I asked.

"Not on his own, but what Calypso seems to continuously keep underestimating is who she is

dealing with."

"We need to end this," I stated courageously, "once and for all."

"Aye," Jack agreed nodding.

I had never been so determined in my life. Calypso had put us through more than we could bare.

The only questioned that remained was how.

"Mom," Willy asked, "Is dad gone because of me?"

"No," I answered, "This isn't your fault. Your father made his own choice."

"Aye," a voice behind me agreed. I knew who that voice sounded like, but it couldn't actually

be him could it? I turned around to face it, Willy still in my arms. The voice had clearly

come from the stairs between the deck and the lower area of the ship. "And even though he made

his choice alone," the voice continued, "Please still trust him."

I watched as the man from whom the voice came walked up the stairs and into the light. It was

Will. He was standing there in living color and not as he had been before. There were no more

tentacles and slimy sea creature things all over his body. He was back to the way he'd looked

before I'd met him-back to Will, just plain Will.

He came towards me and hugged both Willy and I while Willy was still in my arms.

My heart skipped a beat. I was overjoyed. My son and husband were both here before me. Perhaps my life wasn't so hopeless after all. Life was perfect. It had never been better. My son was alive and in my arms and as my husband had just hugged me like a normal human being without claws or tentacles. My daughter was also below deck completely safe. I had the perfect family. They were all a woman could ask for and for once we were all actually together, on the same boat, conscious, alive, and each ourselves, not some crazy sea monster.

"Will!" I exclaimed, "How are you here? How did you defeat her?"

"I didn't," he frowned.

I felt my heart drop. My smile vanished. "But you... you made a deal with her... but you're here now."

"It's not what it seems, Elizabeth," he sighed, "I'm only here for one night."

My heart broke with that statement. Only one night. One night was not enough. I sighed. At

minimum we would have to make the best of this one night.

"One night," Jack repeated, "And what per say would be the length of this night? A full

twenty-four hours? Twelve?"

Sometimes I could just kill him. This was a serious husband to wife conversation that he did

not need to be butting into.

"Til midnight," Will responded.

"Hmmm," Jack nodded, "Then we'll have to be moving quickly."

"Moving?" Will asked.

"Well do you really want to be with Calypso forever?"

"No."

"Good! Then let's fix that."

"Fix it?" I asked.

"Yes, fix it."

"How?" Willy questioned, excitedly.

"Well let's think about this for a second shall we," Jack explained, "If every single member

of your family is currently free, not dead, and not all tentacle like then do you see any

possible reason why it would not be beneficial for them to all live in such a manner for the

rest of their lives?"

I stood there puzzled for a second. The answer was obvious, but where was he going with it?

"No!" Willy exclaimed.

"Well then Willy," Jack grinned, "How do you feel about locking up a sea goddesses, mate?"

Willy smiled. His eyes opened wide with excitement. "Let's do it."

* * *

A/N:

This chapter was maybe one of my favorites so far so I'm hoping you guys liked it. R &R though and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


	56. The Things That Must Be Done

Chapter 56: The Things That Must Be Done

**Elizabeth's POV:**

They say that dreams never die. Regardless of the tough situations life may place upon us we will always have our dreams. Some cling to those dreams forever never living to see them become reality, and yet even still the mere idea that the dream existed brings those peace. Others, are luckier and live to see their dreams become reality. I was about to become one of those people. There was no proof yet that our plan would all work out, only hope, but sometimes hope is enough. And sometimes that hope is so strong that one can not focus on the reality that things may not go according to plan. Everything within me felt at peace. Even though things technically may not have worked out, I could not have possibly brought myself to believe that there was anyway they would not. Things had to work out. I believed in it. Fate could not hate on us forever. It was time something went right in our world.

Even if this was the last time that things ever went according to plan, I could live with that if it meant that from then on anytime things fell apart my entire family would be there with me; Willy, Jacklynn and even Will. As I sat there above deck with Jack, Willy and Jacklynn waiting for my parents and Bootstrap to join us from below, after Will finished explaining everything that had happened to them, all I could think about was that hope.

I watched in that moment as my beloved husband came up the stairs to join us on deck. I loved him so much. To be able to see him standing there, finally in his natural form without any tentacles and without any reason to worry about anything, made my heart rate quicken. I suppose that was not entirely true though, there was reason to worry. If we failed to lock up Calypso I would loose Will forever. My heart rate quickened for a different reason now. The thought of of loosing him forever was something I could never bear. I now was certain that regardless the outcome of tonight he had made the right choice to sacrifice his life for Willy's, but that did not decrease the pain of that choice.

I had to remain hopeful that everything would work-I had to. Where was that thought I had mere minutes ago that hope alone was enough. My mind was changing by the minute. I suppose that sort of thing happens when your husband's life is on the line.

My parents and Bootstrap both followed behind Will. All eight of us gathered together to discuss the plan. We formed a circle with Willy and Jacklynn on my right, Jack beside them, my mother and father beside him, and Bootstrap and Will on my left.

I was still nervously worrying that things would possibly go wrong when I felt Will's hand reach across my back and embrace me in a sort of side hug. I immediately calmed down significantly and noticed that i started taking bigger breaths. It never ceased to amaze me at how such a simple touch could hold such power.

**Will's POV:**

She was nervous and she had all the right to be. If truth were to be told, I was just as nervous, but if not for the sake of my own pride, for her sake I would not let it show. We would come out of this alright. I needed to believe that.

"What's our plan?" Jacklynn asked anxiously.

"Our plan is to lock up Calypso," Jack answered.

"How?"

"Well there is a certain ritual that must be performed. We can set it up, but one of the children of course will have to do the actual locking."

"Is it dangerous?" Elizabeth questioned.

"The only one in danger," Jack explained, "Is your so called beloved whom if we fail... well let's just say we won't be calling him much of anything anymore."

I wished he'd stop bringing that up. "What items are required to perform the ritual?" I asked.

"Well as legend has it," Jack continued, "We shall require the sword of both parents of the child of the living dead, along with the child's sword itself; something to burn to create a fire; a shell of a crab, which is indeed the sea goddesses attributed symbol; and a drop of blood, not enough to kill the one who gives it, but simply a drop, one from an innocent being who was killed at sea, one who was honest and admirable, one whom did not only not deserve the death that brutally was forced upon him, but also one who died much before his rightful time."

"And who would that be?"" I asked.

"You."

Me? I suppose I could be considered honest and perhaps admirable to some, and indeed i was killed at sea before i should have died had old age simply killed me, and my death was undeserving, but that was just the problem. I was dead. I hadn't bled since the curse had begun.

"But i don't bleed," I argued, "I'm immortal."

"Mate, hear me out on this, but if you were immortal then why exactly is it that Calypso plans to return here to take you away?"

I stood there puzzled for a second. "So I'm not immortal?"

"Bright one isn't he?" Jack asked, turning to face Elizabeth's parents and my father.

"So Will can die again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Love, do you mean to tell me u know nothing of such common pirate knowledge?" Jack asked.

"Common?"

"Well what pirate doesn't want control of the sea without Calypso interfering? Naturally we all have a desire to know how to do it."

"Then why did the Brethren court release her?"

"Well that was stupid of them now wasn't it?"

"Jack, can I die or not?" I asked. I cared not to discuss the past when we only had a few hours to prepare everything that needed to be done to perform this ritual.

"Yes, do get on with it," Governor Swann urged, "We haven't much time."

"My point is," Jack continued still not answering the question at hand, "Elizabeth, perhaps if u have such little knowledge of all these piratey things, it would be best if you were to consider giving up your authority as king. I know it's a tough burden to bare, but I for one... may be interested."

"Jack," Elizabeth scolded clearly unimpressed.

"Fine so be it. Anyhow, as anyone who knows the tale of this foreshadowed day knows, Calypso will be coming to take you, William, away to the locker.

If, the children succeed in performing this ritual and indeed locking Calypso up, you shall live until you get yourself in another mess and go off dying again, presumably no time soon I would hope. Otherwise I clearly misjudged your fighting abilities mate.

However, if the ritual is not done correctly and the children fail to lockup the sea goddess, Calypso takes you to the locker so you may take up a more permanent resident there. And since we know that in order to reside in the locker forever one must be dead that would make you?"

"Dead?" Jacklynn answered.

"Not quite," Jack corrected, "You see in order to be dead one must?"

Jack paused gesturing for Jacklynn to answer.

"Die?" she asked.

"Yes..." he continued, clearly not getting the answer he'd been hoping for. "So in order for one to die one must be what now?"

"Dying?" Jacklynn asked.

"No!" he corrected, "Is no one following me at all?"

We all stood there silently waiting for him to explain.

"Living!" he yelled, "In order to die one must be living! What is that so hard?"

"So I'm living?" I asked.

Jack looked at me disgustedly. "No, you're dead, I made the whole thing up," he remarked sarcastically.

There was one problem with his logic. "But I could die when I was captain of the Dutchman," I argued, "And I wasn't living then."

Jack sighed. "Must we make everything so complicated?" he yelled. "You're living! You're living because Calypso exchanged your life for Willy's, meaning you died instead of Willy, but then she brought you back from the dead for one night and now you are living until she takes you to the locker! Do we get it yet?"

"Let's just make things simpler and check for a pulse," Jacklynn suggested.

"Does no one believe me anymore!" Jack groaned.

I checked for a pulse and i felt one. I had gotten so use to thinking my heart was there when it really wasn't since being half-dead has a tendency of playing tricks on one's mind, that I hadn't even realized that my heart really had returned to it's proper place.

"Why did Calypso give me back my heart?" I asked.

"You were too much of a threat," my father explained. "Calypso wants you dead so you won't be able to do anything to her-being half-dead while half-living wasn't enough."

"Oh sure," Jack moaned, "Everyone listens to him without any doubt in their minds that he's telling the truth."

"Does this mean that Willy's heart is now in the chest?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring Jack's latest comment.

"Why would my heart be in the chest?" Willy asked.

"Well if Will is living because he died in Willy's place..." she began.

"Ah! See!" Jack exclaimed, interrupting. "Someone was listening to me after all!"

Elizabeth continued, "Then if Will died and the Dutchman needs a captain does the one who takes Will's life, being Willy in a sense, not become captain?"

I hoped not. The last thing I wanted was for my son to captain the Dutchman forevermore.

I watched as willy immediately lifted his hand to his chest to check if his heart was beating. "I can still feel my heart, mom," he said, answering Elizabeth's question.

"Good!" Jack exclaimed. "So if you're not dead and your not dead," he said pointing to both Willy and I, "Why are we still standing here rather than preparing all the necessary items for this capture?"

"Who's to be captain of the Dutchman then?" Elizabeth asked.

"We'll worry about that later," my father answered, "For now Jack's right. We have things we need to be doing."

"Aye!" I agreed, preparing to call orders.

"Oh see there we go again," Jack complained once more, "Listening to everything he says while completely ignoring..."

"Jack, you'll captain the ship," I ordered, not letting him finish.

"That'll be Captain Jack Sparrow to you," he agreed.

"We'll make port at the first piece of land we see," I continued, "We need to find a crab shell and wood to burn to start a fire for the ritual."

"There may be a slight problem with that," Jack argued.

"Being?"

"The Dutchman can't make port as long as the Swanns are on board and we really haven't time to return them to World's End now do we?"

"Aye," my father agreed, "So when we're near land we'll anchor the ship and those of us that can go on land will have a small distance to walk to get there, or once land is in sight, those of us that are neither dead nor living will simply be able to teleport there."

I nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled! We head to land at all haste but do not, under any conditions, make port!"

"Aye!" Jack agreed.

"Aye!" Elizabeth chimed in as well.

"Indeed!" Governor Swann agreed, raising his fist in the air.

"Weatherby we're amongst pirates," his wife corrected. "No one says indeed, it's aye!" she yelled just as Elizabeth and Jack had done before.

"Aye!" Jacklynn yelled, joining in.

Willy stood clearly contemplating something for a moment and then joined in all the yelling as well, only not quite in the way everyone else had. "Let's do this!" he yelled.

"Come on then!" I ordered, "We've only got 'til midnight. Let's move!"


	57. Lock Up

Chapter 57: Lock Up

**Elizabeth's POV:**

It was the time for one of the most crucial moments of my life to occur. Everything that mattered came down to the next few minutes. We'd stopped near an abandoned island. Those of us that could go on land had, and found the necessary crab shell and wood for the fire. We'd started the fire on land of course since there was really no way to start one on the ship without burning a hole in it. My mother and father were really the only ones who couldn't come on land. The crew of the Dutchman had always been able to come on land, it was only the captain who could not and at that particular point in time the Dutchman had no captain. The seemed odd in my mind. The rule I'd always known was that the Dutchman must have a captain, but here it did not. Then again pirate rules seemed to be more like guidelines anyway. Yet, it seemed there was no way for the ship to continue not having a captain forever and this did indeed make me curious as to who that new captain would be.

"Fire's blazing!" Will yelled, to be sure everyone heard.

"Aye!" Jack yelled, "Now time's close enough to midnight that we need to get this ritual started. Everyone who is not a Turner or myself back to the boats!"

"Why?" Will asked.

"Too crowed," he answered, "Rituals that have to be done precisely correct have to be done with less people around for less distractions."

"But they helped gather the wood."

"Aye, and now they're going back to the boats."

"But if they are to spend the next ten years at sea should we not at least grant them the privilege of spending this one last night on land?"

"No, we should not."

"William, listen to Jack," Bootstrap ordered.

Will thought for a moment and then nodded. "Alright men, you heard him, to the boats!"

With that the entire crew of the Dutchman instantly got up and used their teleportation abilities to return to the boats. In mere seconds all that remained was Bootstrap, Jack, Willy, Jacklynn, Will and I.

"So how do we do this ritual?" Will asked Jack.

Jack completely ignored Will and looked straight at Bootstrap. "Did I not say anyone who isn't a Turner or meself leaves?"

"Am I not the oldest Turner?" Bootstrap responded.

"Aye, but you don't count. You are neither a child nor married."

"I was."

"Aye, and he was dead once," Jack said, pointing at Will, "That doesn't mean he's still dead now does it?"

"He stays," Will ordered.

"William," Jack complained, "It seems that you are no longer captain and yet still appear to think that you are."

"Just because I'm living doesn't mean I'm no longer captain," Will said drawing his sword.

Sometimes I couldn't believe the things men did. We had less than an hour to perform a ritual, a ritual that if performed incorrectly would mean that Will died, and they were arguing over who was captain when we weren't even on a ship. Who cared who was to give the orders? We were wasting time.

"Men!" I yelled to get their attention, "Quite frankly I don't care whether you're a captain or not, whether Bootstrap stays or goes, or any of this nonsense, and Will I swear if you start a sword fight right now we need not to worry about performing any ritual correctly because I'll kill you myself."

I didn't quite mean that last part, but it worked, Will put his sword away.

"Aye," Jack said, "So now that that's settled, let us listen to Elizabeth here and perform said ritual."

"What do we do first Jack?" I asked.

"First," he explained as he pointed to Will and I, "You two put your swords in the middle of the fire, but not just in any which way. They have to be creating an "x" shape that stretches across the entire fire."

I finally understood why he had been so persistent on making sure the fire was contained within such a small space.

Will and I drew both our swords and walked towards the fire. Carefully we placed them both in creating an "x" shape with the two swords meeting in the middle, the same way we had positioned them the first day of our marriage on the island before he'd gone off to captain the Dutchman.

"Now," Jack explained, "Where the "x" meets in the middle, Willy must put his sword straight up and down directly behind that so that it is almost touching."

I immediately noticed a great look of worry on Willy's face. "Uncka' Jack?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"I don't... I don't have a sword."

"What? After all this time he still doesn't carry a sword. Did you not learn anything when you were fighting Davy Jones?"

Willy paused. "I learned not to get killed."

"And a good lesson that is."

"I didn't have time to get a sword since Davy Jones died."

"Well," Jack said thoughtfully, "Luckily for us, your parents are two love-sick birds who produce a baby every chance they get. You know I worry for the two of you and the number of children there will be once this ritual is performed. Almost like bunnies you are."

I could kill him sometimes. I noticed Will blushing and I couldn't help but do the same. The children didn't need to hear that, but at least they wouldn't understand what it meant. Here Bootstrap was standing right there understanding every word and he was Will's father.

"Jack," Will said, trying to hide the awkwardness of the situation, "I think we should..."

"Finish the ritual," Jack continued, "Right. Now as I was saying..."

"Jack," I stopped, "You don't need to say it again." I did not want to know where he had been planning on going with that.

Jack grinned, without a single feeling of awkwardness from the conversation, but clearly enjoying the moment. "Aye," he continued grinning, "Jacklynn, do you have your sword?"

"I always keep it on me," she beamed, "Just like you told me to Uncle Jack!"

"That a girl."

"But," Willy asked, "Don't I get to perform the ritual?"

"You don't have a sword," Jacklynn argued.

"But I could use yours."

"It's my sword. A good pirate never gives up her weapon."

"You're gonna give it up to the fire anyway."

"That doesn't count."

We really hadn't the time for this. I was about to step in and stop them from arguing, but it seemed my husband had the same idea and beat me to it.

"Why don't you both do it?" Will suggested, "Together."

"Because it's my sword," Jacklynn whined.

"So I saved your life," Willy argued.

"Willy," Will corrected, "You can't use that against her."

"Why?" he asked, "It's true. Davy Jones would have killed her if I hadn't stepped in."

"Yes, but you don't save someone's life so you can hold it against them for the rest of it."

"But dad," Willy begged, "I'm the oldest and... I want to save you."

I smiled at that statement. As much as I hated the fact they were arguing like that, particularly at a time where time was not something we had to spare, there was a part of me that did find some joy in the fact that both of them wanted to be the hero to save their father.

"It's my sword!" Jacklynn argued, "And I want to save him."

"But..." Willy argued.

"But nothing! It's my sword."

"Children!" Will ordered.

I knew that wouldn't work. He was trying to order the children around like a captain orders his crew, but they weren't his crew, they were his children. They weren't going to stop just because he wanted them to.

I watched as Willy started circling Jacklynn trying to grab at her sword that currently had been tucked into her belt.

"OI!" Jack yelled, a little louder than Will had, "Mini-Turners stop it!"

"It's my sword!" Jacklynn yelled again as Willy continued trying to grab it while she ran around in circles avoiding him.

I watched as Jacklynn kept running, Willy kept chasing Jacklynn, and Will kept chasing Willy yelling for them to stop.

I had wanted Will to be the one to break up the argument, since he had already started trying to, but we really hadn't the time to be wasting as he figured out how to be a father to two pirate children.

I was about to step in, but Jack yelled just before I got the chance. "Love, do do something won't ya?"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled loud enough for them to all stop in their tracks, "We do not have time for this! Willy you are going to work together with Jacklynn, and Jacklynn I don't care who's sword it is or isn't, if you don't co-operate with your brother it's soon going to be my sword, understood?"

"But if it's your sword how are we going to save dad?" Jacklynn asked, "You aren't a kid."

"Perhaps that's why you should share it with your brother now isn't it?"

"I don't believe you," she accused, "You wouldn't actually take the sword so we couldn't save him. You love dad too much."

Well she was right about that.

"Love," Jack said, "If there is one thing I can suggest about what to do while parenting, lying to your children is not it."

"No perhaps I wouldn't," I said ignoring Jack, "But do you not think Calypso would? What were to happen if she got here and the ritual wasn't completed because you two had spent too much time running around?"

"So," Jacklynn suggested, "Make him stop and let me put the sword in."

"Or," I corrected, "You could co-operate and put the sword in with your brother's help."

"Fine," she agreed, turning to face Willy, "But as soon as we get off this island you're getting your own sword."

"Alright, now that that's settled," Jack said, "Let's continue with the ritual shall we? Jacklynn, Willy both of you together without anymore of whatever that was, grab the sword and place it directly behind the place where your parents' swords meet."

I watched proudly as the two of them grabbed Jacklynn's sword together, both holding the handle with one hand each. They walked together in unison towards the fire and knelt down together to put the sword within it. I watched as the two of them then stood and walked back towards us together as well. Even though now that they no longer held the sword, staying in unison was no longer necessary. I had full confidence then that even though raising two children was going to be sometimes difficult to handle, we would be able to make it through together.

"Now where's that crab shell?" Jack asked.

"Here," Bootstrap said passing it to him.

Jack took it from Bootstrap and carefully dropped it in the fire right in front of the spot where are three sword now met in the middle of the fire. I watched as the fire grew upwards instantly, clearly by some form of magic. A normal fire did not grow that quickly. In a few seconds the fire shrunk again and went back to the size it had been before Jack placed the crab shell in.

"Now there's just one thing left," Jack said, "The drop of blood."

Will nodded and took that as his cue. I felt my heart race as he walked towards the fire.

"Make sure it falls on the crab shell itself!" Jack yelled.

Will nodded again.

I watched worriedly as he took his sword to his hand and sliced a bit of his flesh open in the same way the Barbossa had done to my hand on the Isle De Muerta many years before. He lifted his hand up over the fire and as he did Calypso appeared.

"WILLIAM!" she yelled, clearly horrified.

He ignored her and shook his hand over the fire causing a drop of blood to fall.

"WILLIAM!" she yelled again, even more horrified this time.

Our once small first burst into massive flames, taller than any of us on the island. Will stepped back to avoid getting burnt. I wasn't entirely sure what was suppose to happen, but I hoped that this was is.

I heard Calypso yelling and turned to face her. Whatever she was screaming was certainly not english.

"William," she moaned, finally speaking in words we understood. As she spoke I noticed that her entire face was turning grey. "You 'ad a touch of destiny about you!" she moaned, as the rest of her body started turning grey as well.

It was at that moment that I noticed that Will had left the fire and was standing behind me. He walked from behind me to beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. "My destiny," he corrected, "Is to spend my life by Elizabeth's side." He grabbed Willy and Jacklynn, who had been standing in front of me, with his other arm and pulled them in close as well. "And to be a father to our children." The four of us stood there finally a family and smiled. It seemed we had won.

"Noooo," Calypso yelled as her entire body, now grey, shrunk to about the size of a crab. Suddenly she vanished, and the instant she did the massive fire that had been behind us went out. All of us turned around and watched as what had been an empty crab shell in the middle of a burning fire got up and walked away with a crab in it.

"Now children," Jack explained, "If a crab ever asks you to say 'Calypso, I release you' ... don't. Savy?"

"Yeah," Willy agreed.

"No kidding," Jacklynn agreed as well.

"So Calypso's a crab now?" Will asked.

"Aye," Jack answered, "A crab who can only be released by the children."

"Jacklynn," Willy said, "If you release her I'll disown you as a sister."

"Yeah," Jacklynn agreed, "Same to you."

I smiled. If my children were the only ones with the power to release Calypso I somehow doubted she would ever be released.

"Now," Jack said, "For our next adventure let's go get back the Pearl shall we?"

"I think we've had enough adventures for now, Jack," I said.

"But why?" Jacklynn asked, "Now that Davy Jones is gone nothing can ever kill Willy and I and you and daddy can fight for yourselves, can't you?"

"Is that true?" Will asked, "If I'm no longer captain of the Dutchman can they still not die?"

"Just because you're no longer captain," Bootstrap explained, "Doesn't mean they still weren't born when you were half-dead. Willy and Jacklynn will always be children of the living-dead and will always be immortal to anything, but aging, because of it. But be warned, any other children you have from now on will be just as mortal as you both are."

"So," Jack said, "You two hold off on the baby making so none of your children can die and we go rescue the Pearl!"

"Jack, I don't," I began to argue before he cut me off.

"And on top of that, Will did promise to help me get back my ship if I came with you when the children were missing."

I did vaguely remember that.

"Please mom," Jacklynn begged, "It could be an adventure. We'd get to be like real pirates!"

I sighed. There really was no way out of this and after all Jack had done for us I supposed we almost did owe him something in return. "Alright," I agreed.

"Can I get a sword first though?" Willy asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

"So it's settled," Jack stated, "We'll get the Dutchman to drop us off at the nearest port and commandeer a ship, head to Tortuga, get some rum, and then off for the Pearl."

"Can I have rum too?" Jacklynn asked.

"No," I replied.

"But who's to captain the Dutchman?" Will asked.

"I'll be doing that," Bootstrap answered.

Will hesitated. "But..."

"I've lived my life, boy," he argued, "I don't belong in the land of the living. I know you fought hard to save me and you did, you saved the entire crew. The ship will fulfill it's purpose again while you fulfill your purpose-to be a father and a husband."

Will nodded. I could tell it hurt him to leave his father behind, but the ritual had only saved Will not Bootstrap, or my mother and father. They would have to return to the locker as well.

* * *

A/N

Alright, it's not quite done yet. I'm thinking probably about one more chapter. We'll see. But seriously, if you guys could review that would be epically amazing! I think this is the chapter that we've all been waiting for up to this point so your thoughts would really be appreciated.


	58. Goodbyes

A/N:

Italics = flashback.

* * *

Chapter 58: Goodbyes

**Will's POV:**

"_For what you want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end." _ Calypso had told me that long ago. I don't know that I fully understood it then, but currently it was the most present thought on my mind.

What I wanted most was Elizabeth-to be with Elizabeth and to be there while we raised Willy, Jacklynn and any other future children we might have together. This was my greatest goal in life, but although worth the cost I would have to pay, I was not fond of paying it.

"We must be going," my father stated expressionlessly. How was this so easy for him? I suppose it always had been. I had never been his top priority.

"_I could say I did what I had to when I left you and your mother to go pirating, but it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted." _

I remembered the day he'd said those words to me. I promised I would free him. I did, but just because he was free of the hold Davy Jones had on him didn't mean we could still be together.

I wondered if my father ever looked back and regretted it all. If he ever wished he hadn't left my mother and I. He had said it had been what he wanted, but if he could do it again would it still be what he wanted?

I made a vow to myself in that very moment to make sure my children would never be able to ask such questions. From that day forth I would always be there when they needed me, to the best of my abilities. I would be a present father in their lives.

I loved my children, I had no doubt of that at all. I loved Willy and Jacklynn already and now that I would be able to spend more time with them I had no doubt that that love would only grow. If, at any time, Elizabeth and I did decide to have more children I knew I would love them just as much as well.

All of this made me wonder though if my father ever really did love me? As a child I'd always been certain that if he cared he would have been there with mom and I. How could someone who cared about their family choose to abandon them?

Now that we had spent time together on the Dutchman through those past years however, I wondered what his feelings towards me were. I wondered if I wanted to know. If I did I needed to ask him right away for it would be the last chance I'd ever get in this life.

My father began his goodbyes as we prepared to leave the Dutchman forever. "Jacklynn, Willy," he said, "Behave yourselves children. Be good to your parents, remember they aren't immortal like you."

"We will!" Willy agreed, as he hugged his grandfather goodbye.

Jacklynn hugged him as well, perhaps not as comfortably as Willy had. She hadn't really know him to the extent Willy did. Willy had spent time on my ship with me while Jacklynn had barely gotten the chance.

"You best be bidding your other grandparents farewell as well," he said. Willy and Jacklynn then ran off to find the Swanns from under deck. Elizabeth was already with her parents which then left me alone with my father for one last time.

"William, my boy," he said, "You've really got yourself something there."

"Aye," I nodded.

An awkward moment of silence past between the two of us. I didn't know what to say to him in that moment. Did I thank him for taking over captaining the Dutchman for me? Did I say something in regards to the time we had gotten to know each other? Did I wait for him to speak? Did I say goodbye and leave just like that?

"I'm proud to call you my son," he said, ending the silence. "And I'm sorry I never gave you a reason to be proud to have me as a father."

I could not simply stand by and agree to that.

"How could I not be proud to have you as a father/" I asked, "You may have not been the father that every boy wanted while growing up, but you've been doing your best to make up for that. I freed you from your binding to the Dutchman and you still choose to stay on board and now you're taking over the ship so I can be with my wife and children."

"Any father would do that," he argued, "I'm just sorry I wasn't the father you needed while growing up."

I nodded. "In a sense," I said, trying to be optimistic, "It's a good thing you weren't or else I would have never met Elizabeth."

He nodded. "I know you're the last lad I need to be telling this to, but I feel it's my duty as your father to tell you it anyway, don't go repeating my mistakes. Stay with your family."

So he'd called it a mistake. Perhaps that did mean something perhaps he did regret it. One thing I did know for certain though. I would never leave them.

"I shall," I said, fidgeting my fingers across the railing of the ship. There was one more thing I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to regret asking. There would be no time to apologize if it turned out to be an improper time to ask. These were our last moments together, but that also meant there would never be closure if I didn't ask now.

"What's on your mind, boy?" my father asked, clearly noticing something was bothering me.

"Did you ever regret it?" I asked.

"Regret?"

"Leaving?"

He paused. "Every day I've been aboard this vessel with you I'm reminded of all the days I could have spent with you that I didn't. No, I didn't regret it at first, but now I do. Don't spend your whole life messing up. Not all of us get a chance to fix our mistakes in the afterlife. I consider myself lucky for having that chance. And I hope that my company has served you well these past few years."

"It has," I replied, truly meaning it. I didn't know how I would have made it without him.

A few more moments of silence passed again before I felt the need to tell him one more thing. "Thank you," I said.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For taking over the ship so I can be with them."

He nodded. "It's the least I can do."

We stood there in silence once more. I couldn't believe it was the end.

"You best be going under deck to join your family as they bid farewell to Elizabeth's parents," my father said, breaking the silence.

"Aye," I agreed. I didn't want to, but he was right. It was time to depart and it would do me no good to not bid my father and mother-in-law farewell first.

I started walking towards the stairway leading under the deck, but stopped before I got very far. There was something I had always wanted to do as a little boy that I might regret forever not doing if I didn't take this one last opportunity and so I did what should have been the unthinkable. It wasn't pirate-like, it wasn't formal, it wasn't an appropriate jester to be coming from a former captain, but I didn't care.

"Dad?" I said, turning to face him. That was the first time I had called him dad rather than father. I remembered the first time Willy called me dad. I remembered how it felt-like all formality was gone and he felt comfortable around me, like he could be himself around me, like he cared about me, like he loved me.

That was when I did what should have been unthinkable. I, William Turner the Second, the grown man and pirate nonetheless, hugged my dad.

I didn't know how to expect him to react. At first he seemed shocked, but then he seemed to get over the shock-value and I found him hugging me in return. The hug only lasted for a few seconds, not minutes, just seconds, but it would mean something to me forever.

When we parted I knew it was time for me to go below deck. Once I walked down the stairs I saw Governor and Mrs. Swann hugging Jacklynn and Willy. There was a part of me that upon seeing that precious moment wished the Swanns could come with us, but I knew they couldn't. Every moment they spent away from the locker was painful for them due to the fact that they never should have left in the first place. That was my fault I suppose, but I don't think any of us really regretted it, at least I hoped not, and if anyone did I shall never know.

"It was nice to meet you," Willy said, getting ready to leave. For a moment I was glad that his mother had taught him how to be polite. Governor Swann would never stand for someone addressing him in any way that was informal.

"As it was you," Governor Swann answered. I would never fully get use to the politeness of his society. There was a part of me that was thankful I would probably never have to adapt to that lifestyle. Perhaps our wedding being ruined by arrest warrants wasn't such a bad thing after all. I don't know that I could have ever properly fit into Elizabeth's world of propriety. I don't really think she ever properly fit in either, but she was certainly better at it than I ever was. I would have done it for her though, she was worth it, but that didn't mean I wasn't thankful I no longer had to.

I think the thing that made me the most uncomfortable though was that the Governor was acting with such formality around his own family. This was not a conversation occurring between men of high class and the Governor. This was a conversation occurring between a grandfather and his grandson. I didn't understand why formality was necessary for such a conversation.

"Jacklynn, it was very nice to meet you too," the former Governor stated, "I only wish I was still alive to see the two of you grow up into the fine young man and woman I know you will become."

"I'm won't become a fine woman," Jacklynn argued, "Fineness is boring. I'm gonna be a pirate."

"Yes, well," he responded a little uneasily, "Make sure you're careful then. A pirate's life is indeed a dangerous one."

That statement shocked me. I fully expected him to forbid her from ever becoming a pirate and yet there he was okay with it, simply warning her of the dangers. I couldn't understand why.

"It's not dangerous for me," Jacklynn bragged, "I can't die."

The Governor nodded. "I suppose that is true."

"I'm gonna be the best pirate ever. The almost-immortal Jacklynn Turner, pirate girl who can be killed by nothing by old age. Can you imagine it, grandpa?"

Governor Swann smiled. That I also didn't understand. Why was he not objecting to Jacklynn's plans?

"It sounds like a rather adventure-filled life indeed," he answered.

"I'm glad it's not dangerous," Willy said, "I think I don't like being in danger. I think if we could still get hurt I'd go to an island and hide from any bad guys forever."

"Chicken," Jacklynn remarked.

"Now Willy, don't talk like that," Catherine ordered, "You can't hide from your fears forever. There are things you can do to avoid putting yourself in great danger, but that doesn't mean you should spend your whole life in hiding."

Willy looked puzzeled. "Why not?" he asked, "It's safer that way."

"Yes," she agreed, "And safety is important, but you can always be too safe. All being paranoid of danger does is take the fun out of life. You can't let fear stop you from living, Willy."

Willy nodded and Catherine smiled at him. Her smile was so much like Elizabeth's. In fact everything about her was so much like Elizabeth. My wife was almost the spitting image of her mother.

Catherine's smiled turned to a frown. "I'm afraid," she said, "It is time for us to separate. We can not hold up the Dutchman forever."

I noticed Elizabeth's expression turn to one of great sadness at that statement. I knew saying goodbye to her father and mother would not be easy for her. There was a part of me that wanted to go stand by her side and hold her to comfort her, but I couldn't do that in front of her parents.

The children hugged their grandparents one more time. No one looked happy, but the children were taking it fairly well. Jacklynn, of course, tried to hide her sadness, that was the sort of things pirates did, or so she believed anyway, whether it was true or not. Willy looked sad, but he would be alright. The former Governor and Catherine were a little saddened as well clearly, but I supposed they knew it was time. I also imagined that they must have been at least a little happy about the fact that as soon as they returned to the locker the constant pain they'd been feeling would end.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, although not yet hugging her parents, was clearly not alright. She would try to hide it of course, she always wanted to remain strong despite her circumstances. Perhaps that was where Jacklynn got it from. As much as a lot of her views on life were inspired by Jack, I could see that she had a lot of similarities to her mother. In fact, had Elizabeth been allowed to, I'm certain that as a child she too would have been a pirate just like Jacklynn.

I could tell that my wife was holding back tears. Perhaps most people would not notice since she was doing a fairly good job at hiding it, but I was her husband, I noticed.

"Will," Elizabeth said, with absolutely no hint of sadness in her voice, "Can you take the children to the deck and I'll join you in a moment?"

How could I possibly deny her that? She deserved a moment alone with her parents.

"Elizabeth," Governor Swann said, "Why don't they go up alone? They won't be unsupervised, the entire crew of the Dutchman is up there."

Alone? Why? Yes, the crew was up there, yes, it was safe, but that meant he wanted me to stay down there. Why? Had I done something to displease him? Was it because his daughter and his grandchildren were pirates? He probably blamed me, didn't he? Was I going to be lectured? It wasn't that I couldn't handle it. I could deal with his lectures. It just wasn't something I ever looked forward to at all.

Elizabeth nodded in response to her father's request. "Yes," she answered, "Willy, Jacklynn, go above deck. Your father and I will be back in a second."

Both children said their goodbyes one last time and then did as asked. They barely knew the Swanns, yet they had fallen in love with them over the small time they had spent together.

With the children no longer around, I suppose Elizabeth no longer felt the need to hold in her true emotions. Her eyes began to water, only slightly, but they were still watering, as she walked towards her father and mother.

"I shall miss you both greatly," she said.

"As will we miss you," Catherine answered, hugging her daughter,"But we shall one day meet again my dear, one day hopefully far away after you've lived your own life to the fullest."

Elizabeth nodded and let a few more tears fall from her eyes. She then moved from hugging her mother to hugging her father.

"I've always been proud of you, Elizabeth," Governor Swann admitted, "Even when I acted though I wasn't, it was only to teach you how to act properly. I hope it served you well in the end."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Will," the Governor said, catching my attention. This was it. This was when he told me all about how he wished I hadn't influenced my wife in the way I did. "You should know," he said, "That I never regretted allowing you permission to court my daughter."

I somewhat expected him to follow that with something along the lines of, but I do regret allowing you permission to marry her.

I nodded, not knowing how else to respond, waiting for whatever was coming next.

"My only regret," he continued. Here it was, his regret, whatever it was that he hated about me I was about to find out. "Was that I never fully got to know you myself," he finished, "And perhaps that I was too hard on you, forcing formality on you when you were not from such a society. I only now realize that in the end of things, formality doesn't really matter for anything. Status isn't important, money isn't important, relationships that is what matters, and not necessary romantic relationships either, but the ones we have with all the people around us."

I nodded, again I did not know how to respond.

"Elizabeth," the Governor continued, "I hope you know that I was only ever trying to do what I believed was best for you."

"I know," Elizabeth nodded, "Don't be hard on yourself, father. It is only because of you that I got to where I am today."

The Governor smiled as did his wife.

"You've made a good mother, Elizabeth," Catherine responded.

"Yes," Governor Swann agreed, "I'm only sad I won't be there to watch your children grow up."

"Perhaps it's best that way," Elizabeth admitted, "It doesn't sound like they have any intentions of living anything, but a pirate-filled lifestyle."

The Governor nodded. "Remember that just because they are immortal doesn't mean you are."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll be fine, father."

He smiled. "I know you will, Elizabeth."

"I love you, father," she said, hugging him once more. "And I love you too, mother," she said as she moved to hug her mother once more.

They responded, telling her how they loved her as well amongst more hugging and some tears. A part of me wished the departure between my father and I had been like that, but given our relationship I found enough joy simply in the fact that I had been able to hug him. That was more than enough.

Sadly, Elizabeth and her parents departed knowing the Dutchman couldn't wait forever.

I joined her by her side as she prepared to head up to the deck, her tears dried, ready to act like the strong woman she truly was once more.

I remembered the conversation we had with the Governor after Willy and Jacklynn's sword fight with Davy Jones. That felt like forever ago, but in reality it had not really been that long ago at all. It was the night he admitted to knowing that Elizabeth and I acted differently when he wasn't around. It was the day after that that he also asked me to call him Weatherby since we were indeed a family now.

I found myself imagining how I'd feel if Jacklynn never acted like herself around me whenever her husband was around once she was married. It just didn't seem right. Now that I was a parent it was easier to imagine how I'd feel in such scenarios. After all the kind words he had said to me tonight, after accepting the fact that our children would live as pirates, I figured it was time that I did my part to end the tension between us.

So, as Elizabeth prepared to head up to the deck, I put my arm around her to walk with her. Her father was right there, the former Governor could see it clearly without even squinting. It didn't matter anymore. I was married to his daughter. I had children with his daughter. There was no reason to act like there was no romance between his daughter and I, even in front of her father.

She smiled and together we began walking the stairs leading above deck.

"Will," Weatherby, my father-in-law called. I turned to face him and Elizabeth did the same. A part of me was nervous and I will admit that I did contemplate letting go of her, but I didn't.

"Take good care of her, will you?" he asked.

I smiled. "I shall."

Catherine and Weatherby smiled.

"You're a good man, Will," Catherine stated, "I'm proud to call you my son-in-law."

I smiled. I wished I had had a better chance to get to know her.

"As am I," Governor—that is Weatherby, agreed, "I really do mean that."

I found myself smiling again. I had waited a long time to hear that from him and in some sense had given up on the idea that I ever would.

"Now," he said, "Don't just stand there, you really ought to be going. Not to say I want you to leave, but it is indeed time."

Elizabeth and I continued walking up to the deck as him and Catherine followed behind.

"Good luck with the children," Catherine said, "Raise them well. And whatever you do." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Always make sure that your love remains strong and grows rather than decreases. You will experience difficult times, and there will be fights, but it's not the fights that matter, it's that you come out of them stronger together, that's what's really important."

We reached the top of the deck, Elizabeth and I still holding each other. My father, Jack, Jacklynn, Willy and the entire crew of the Dutchman greeted us there.

"You best be off," my father stated, "The Dutchman has a purpose to fulfill."

"Aye," I agreed, as Jack, Willy, Jacklynn, Elizabeth and I got in the rowboat that we would use to sail to the nearby town and then commandeer a ship from there. "We shall miss you all," I said to all those aboard the ship as the rowboat was lowered and we began to row away.

That may have partially been a lie, but not entirely. I knew my entire family would miss the Swanns, and I hoped the same remained true for my father. As far as the crew, some of them I would miss somewhat I suppose, but really it wasn't anything I would loose any sleep over.

"Good luck!" Catherine yelled, as she waved goodbye.

"Take good care of each other!" Weatherby shouted.

"William!" my father yelled, "I love you son and the children as well and your wife, Elizabeth she's a beautiful thing."

"We love you too, Grandpa!" Willy yelled.

"We love all of you grandparents!" Jacklynn shouted as well.

With that the Dutchman vanished.

Elizabeth smiled and looked at me. I smiled back. Although it was a depressing day filled with goodbyes, it was also in some sense a perfect day. Elizabeth and I were together, our children were with us, my father had finally told me that he loved me, I'd learned that our children cared about him just as much as they did Elizabeth's parents, and to top it all off I'd learned that the Swanns were proud to have me as a son-in-law. I was sad to leave my father, and perhaps to some extent a little sad to see the Swann's go as well, but that day would forever be one of the happiest of my life.

There was one thought though that held much greater importance than all the rest. I was a free man. There was no curse binding me. I could be with my family, with no tentacles and no sea goddess yelling at me for breaking the rules. I was free, free to be the husband and the father that I desired to be.

* * *

A/N:

Okay so it's not over yet. I decided to go with one more chapter after this one. Then that really will be the last, but this is a romance and I think we need one more chapter because of that. So yes, the next chapter will be a little more romantic than this, nothing too sketchy though. I don't really do sketch. And then after that oh my goodness Back To Will will be done. Wow, that's a strange feeling. But it's not over yet, so hang around for just one last chapter.

Oh and Review please! Really, I just want to know what you guys think of this especially now as the ending is only one chapter away...


	59. Back to Will

Chapter 59: Back to Will

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"_You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Davy Jones remarked. _

"_Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack stated. _

"_Is it?" Davy Jones asked as he angrily yelled then turned to face Will, holding his sword in front and before anyone really knew what was happening, he thrust his sword into Will's heart. _

_Will's head moved upwards as he screamed in pain. I felt my jaw drop. That was not happening! _

_Davy Jones twisted his sword into Will's heart to make sure it was in there well, I suppose. There was no realistic way that Will could possibly come out of that alive. Will screamed. I wanted to do something, but what was I to do? The shock was so great as well. I hadn't expected that, no one had expected that. I wanted Will's screaming to end, and not because he died, but because he was no longer in pain. I wanted Jones' to stop twisting that sword, that was only making it worse. _

_Jones' left the sword in Will and simply walked away as if nothing had happened. How could he do that? He'd just killed my husband and he didn't even care. He really was a heartless man, in fact calling him that was being nice-too nice._

_I had no idea what was happening around me. I didn't care. All I was focused on was Will. I slowly moved towards him. What could I do? He was gasping for air. I wished it was only a dream. I just wanted to wake up. _

"_Will?" I questioned, panicking. I didn't know what to say. That was not suppose to happen! _

"_Look at me! Stay with me!" I ordered, "You're all right." I had to believe that, I had to. He was alright. I had to believe it. He was going to be alright. He had to be alright! _

_He closed his eyes and I immediately began to fear for his life. No, not his life, he'd be alright. He had to be. No, no that was not happening! Will! No! _

"_Will? Will?" I asked, scared, "Look at me. Look at me!" I was panicked. He had to be okay, he had to. He had to. He had to..._

"Elizabeth!" he yelled.

_What? He was talking? How was he talking? He was sitting in front of me there dying. His eyes were closed, he mouth was shut. How was he talking?_

"Elizabeth!" he yelled again, "Elizabeth, wake up!"

Wake up? Was I dreaming after all?

I opened my eyes. "Will?" I asked, seeing him lying there beside me in my, or perhaps our,bed.

"Will!" I exclaimed overjoyed.

He held me close. "You were having a nightmare," he explained, "You were yelling."

I yelled when I had that dream? That was something I hadn't been aware of. "What was I yelling?" I asked.

"Will, Will, look at me. Look at me," he repeated.

I sighed.

"It's alright, Elizabeth," he said.

"I was dreaming of your death," I explained.

"I know. Elizabeth, it's alright. I'm not dead anymore. I'm here now. I'm never going to leave you."

I smiled, resting my head against his chest. "I love you, Will," I said.

"And I love you, Elizabeth _Turner,_" he said, stressing the word Turner.

"I love being your wife."

"And I love being your husband."

I loved hearing those words. I missed being able to rest beside him without any fear of something going wrong. Well, I suppose I never really missed it because I had never had the chance before. He had to go so quickly after we were married. I loved being able to share a bed with him. I loved that he was there to comfort me from my nightmare. I loved that he was able to hold me. I loved that he was able to be my husband.

"I don't think I've told you this yet," I explained softly, "But I love watching you parent our children. I love that you're my children's father and I love parenting with you."

I looked up without needing to move my head from it's place on his chest. I wanted to see his reaction. He was smiling.

"I love being able to parent with you too, Elizabeth," he smiled, "It's the way things were always suppose to be. There's no woman I could ever parent with other than you and there's no woman who could ever be a better mother than you."

I smiled. How did I get so lucky to have such a good man for a husband. I closed my eyes and lay there in his arms. Quietly I fell back to sleep, safe, finally free from any nightmares, with the one I loved holding me close. It felt beautiful.

True beauty is found when you're not looking. It's in the small things that feel huge. Beauty—what is it really? The touch of a husband? Holding your newborn for the first time? The first time your child tells you they love you? The first time your father or mother says he or she loves you? Is it when a friend shows that they care? When a woman and man fall in love for the first time? When that love grows and never stops growing? A marriage that lasts until death and a love that never dies? Beauty what is it really?

Love. What does that really mean? To trust. To feel. To care. To want to spend every moment with him, but to know that even if you can't that love is still strong enough to never die. It will overcome all odds. It will live forever.

And even if that love is forced to be apart, even though the pain will be so great that every moment feels so awful that the strongest words in all the world could not describe it. Death is awful. Every single aspect of it hurts with an intense indescribable pain.

I felt as if I could relate to Will directly. His final moments ended with a sword being pierced through his heart and everyday, everyday I woke up without him, everyday Willy had to grow up without a father to teach him how to be a man, everyday Jacklynn grew up without a father to protect her, everyday I was reminded of the fact that my husband wasn't there; I felt as though that sword that had been stabbed into his heart was really stabbed into mine. The instant that sword finished taking his life, it started taking mine. The instant the pain ended for him was the instant it began for me. And suddenly all the pain could be forgotten.

Suddenly our entire way of life could be different. Our world finally had permission to change from the cruel world that had been forced upon us to the wonderful, beautiful world it was always meant to be.

I love him. I love him more than words can say or even begin to describe, and once it seemed like we could never be together. Those days were gone. Now we could always be together. My husband was no longer Will Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Now he was just Will Turner, but that was the way I liked him. No Captain Turner, no living-dead Will, just Will—Back to Will.

* * *

A/N:

It's finished. Wow. Anyway, I really loved writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. This is without a doubt my most favorite story I've written so far. Thanks for reading guys! And if anybody wants to review too that'd be pretty great. :D


End file.
